Caos en el santuario, llegaron las amazonas
by maryani-anime
Summary: Athena decide que sus caballeros merecen descansar un poco, por lo que traera nuevas compañias al santuario, ¿los caballeros lograran contenerse o el amor los hara hacer locuras? DESCUBRANLO!
1. El comienzo

**CAPITULO 1: LA PROPUESTA DE ATHENA**

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que los caballeros habían luchado contra Hades. La diosa Athena en agradecimiento por el valor, el coraje y el sacrificio de sus caballeros, imploro a los dioses el poder para revivirlos. Siendo su petición cumplida, los caballeros regresaron del sueño eterno para volver al santuario con su diosa Athena.

Por fin la paz y armonía habían regresado y Saori pensaba que era un buen momento para que los caballeros se relajaran y salieran un poco de su rutina en el santuario.

-Shion, creo que deberían relajarse ahora que la paz a regresado a nuestra tierra- decía Saori en un tono amable mientras recorría unos pasillos junto al patriarca.

-Athena-decía algo serio- agradecemos tus intenciones pero creo que nosotros debemos estar preparados para cualquier problema.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¡Yo me encargare!-decía muy decidida para después entrar a una habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Después de eso, Shion quedo bastante confundido, pues sabia que ella tramaba algo, pero no tenia idea de qué.

Esa misma tarde Saori anuncio que saldría por una semana, pues según ella traería a nuevos compañeros al santuario. Aclarando que el día de su regreso, ellos prepararan una fiesta de bienvenida, esto dejo aun mas desconcertados a los caballeros pues era bastante raro lo de traer nuevos compañeros al santuario pero ahora darles la bienvenida con una fiesta, normalmente a las personas que entraban los recibían con un saludo. Aún así dejaron sus dudas un momento para obedecer las ordenes de su diosa y esperar su regreso.

Por la mañana, dentro de un lujoso barco, en una gran habitación con una cama enorme, tv, una mesa rectangular para 6 personas ubicada en el centro de la habitación, un buró de fina madera con bellos decorados y un closet bastante grande lleno de hermosos vestidos, se encontraban sentadas cerca de una pequeña ventana, Saori que platicaba animadamente con una muchacha de unos 20 años, alta, delgada, de cabellos verde oscuro, ojos aceitunados y tez blanca que respondía al nombre de Kindra.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece la idea Kindra?-pregunta emocionada Saori

-Suena bien-responde sonriente-supongo que ayudara a relajarlos y acostumbrarlos un poco a la vida fuera del santuario

-¿Aceptas?-pregunta Saori

-Claro, será divertido, en cuanto lleguemos daré el aviso y partiremos de inmediato-responde Kindra muy divertida ante la propuesta de la diosa-pero sabes que no puedo dejar el templo solo, así que no podrían ir todas.

-Creo que tienes razón, entonces llevaremos a cuatro-dice Athena algo decepcionada

-De acuerdo serán cuatro

Las dos chicas continuaron platicando muy animadamente pues pondrían en marcha el plan de la diosa, además aun quedaban dos días mas de trayecto y tenían mucho de que hablar. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una pequeña isla llamada Némesis.

Al bajar del barco Kindra dirigió a Saori hacia un camino atravesando la selva, llegando a un pequeño pueblo donde las personas las saludaban con gentileza. Después de un largo rato llegaron a un templo bastante grande, a lo lejos se podía ver un campo de entrenamiento, al lado se encontraba un comer al aire libre con 14 sillas, seguidas por un corredor que llevaba a apreciar 12 puertas de fina caoba con bellos acabados. Cada una de esas puertas tenía grabado uno de los 12 signos del zodiaco.

-Saori, será mejor que nos reunamos en la sala principal para dar el aviso- dice Kindra a lo que la diosa solo asiente la cabeza, para después ser guiada al lugar mencionado.

Una vez que llegaron, Kindra hizo sonar una campana y pocos minutos después 12 jóvenes se encontraban frente a ellas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Como pueden observar, la diosa Athena ha venido al templo y nos tiene una propuesta muy interesante-decía Kindra a las doce jovencitas

-Bueno quería proponerles que pasaran un tiempo en el santuario, para conocer a sus compañeros de lucha, los caballeros dorados- explicaba Saori emocionando a las chicas

-Nos encantaría-decían las chicas al mismo tiempo

-Ahora que han aceptado debo decirles que no podemos llevar a todas, pues el templo quedaría solo, así que llevaremos a cuatro de ustedes por lo que haremos un pequeño sorteo-decía Kindra

Cada una de las chicas escribió su nombre en un pequeño papel y lo deposito dentro de un vaso de cristal que Kindra llevaba. Una vez que terminaron, Saori saco cuatro papelitos del vaso para después mencionar sus nombres.

-Bueno chicas me dio gusto haberlas visto, pero las cuatro que irán al santuario son: Irene, Lara, Neon y Aurea, felicidades chicas.

Las cuatro chicas dieron un paso al frente muy contentas por lo que Athena pudo observar que Irene era una chica alta, delgada, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura, rubio, de ojos verdes y tez blanca; Aurea era una chica de estatura media, tez blanca, delgada, de cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, rojizo y ojos azules; Lara era alta, delgada, de tez blanca, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y ojos violeta; por ultimo Neon era de estatura media, delgada, tez un poco bronceada, cabello rosa, largo poco debajo de los hombros y ojos verdes.

Las ganadoras se veían muy emocionadas, mientras que las demás felicitaban a sus compañeras para después ayudarlas a empacar.

Saori observaba felizmente a las amazonas, sabia que sus caballeros se llevarían una gran sorpresa y aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que ellos podrían llegar a pensar, así que solo podía esperar lo mejor. Ya por la noche las amazonas se reunieron con Athena para cenar pues la diosa se quedaría esa noche con ellas, ya que saldrían al siguiente día muy temprano.

-Hola chicas, se que ustedes me conocen pero yo a ustedes no así que, que les parece si se presentan-dice Saori a las amazonas

Dicho esto todas las amazonas se presentaron con la diosa, todas ellas se llevaban muy bien, por lo que Athena podía observar Neon era la mas bromista e Irene una de las mas tímidas, cada una de ellas le recordaba a uno de sus caballeros, una razón mas por la que esperaba que se llevaran muy bien una vez que se conocieran. La cena transcurrió muy alegremente entre risas e historias hasta que terminaron de comer y cada una se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Kindra dirigió a Saori hasta un cuarto de huéspedes.

Al siguiente día, muy temprano por la mañana, Irene, Lara, Neon y Aurea terminaban de empacar con la ayuda de sus amigas para después reunirse frente al templo con Kindra y Saori. La primera les dio a las amazonas una lista de actividades que deberían realizar en su ausencia. Una vez que recibieron la lista, las amazonas se despidieron de sus compañeras, de su líder y de su diosa Athena.

Las seis chicas partieron hacia el barco que las llevaría hasta el santuario de Athena. Saori durante todo el trayecto no sabía si estar emocionada o preocupada, mientras que Kindra les daba mil y un instrucciones para comportarse a su llegada.

-Llegando al santuario deberán comportarse amablemente, ayudar en lo que puedan-decía Kindra caminando de un lado a otro como si dirigiera un ejercito- y mas importante. . .

-Tranquila Kindra-interrumpe Saori- solo conocerán a los caballeros, creo que sabrán como comportarse

-Tienes razón-dice Kindra sentándose al lado de Saori-creo que estoy mas nerviosa que ellas.

-¡Oh! Eso me recuerda-menciona Saori observando a las amazonas-creo que deberían conocer algo sobre los caballeros antes de llegar

-Creo que seria buena idea-dice Neon

-Si tiene razón-menciona Lara

-Bien entonces escuchen-Saori se acerco un poco más a las amazonas y les menciono sus nombres, signo zodiacal y una que otra seña para reconocerlos.

Ellas escuchaban atentamente lo que decía la diosa, mientras trataban de imaginarse a cada uno de los caballeros, lo que hacia que ellas se emocionaran mas deseando llegar lo mas pronto posible al santuario.


	2. La bienvenida

Hola a todos los que vayan a leer mi fanfic, la verdad si me tarde muchísimo porque primero vinieron los exámenes y luego tenia bloqueo mental jeje así que no pude inspirarme "según" pero bueno espero que les guste.

"**La bienvenida"**

Ese mismo día, en el santuario, los caballeros organizaban todo para la fiesta. Era un hecho que no sabían mucho de ese tema, después de todo, su vida siempre había sido luchar ¿quién diría que terminarían preparando una fiesta para alguien que ni siquiera conocían? Pensándolo bien, era buena idea relajarse ahora que la Tierra estaba en paz y que su diosa insistía en ello.

Tendrían que intentarlo. Por lo menos, el que tomaba más iniciativa era Milo. En ese momento , Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka se encargaban de la comida; Aioros, Shura, Afrodita y Shaka se encargaban de la decoración; Milo, Dhoko y Camus de la música, y por último, Death Mask y Aioria "dirigían " a sus compañeros vigilando que todo estuviera en orden o por lo menos según ellos lo hacían.

–¡Death Mask! ¡Aioria! No se vayan a cansar mucho ¡eh!– gritaba Milo sarcásticamente

–Por si no lo sabías, vigilarlos no es tarea fácil – se defendía Aioria cruzándose de brazos acercándose un poco hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.

–Además ¿de qué te quejas Milo? ¡tú sólo escoges la música!– reclamaba Death Mask

–Tranquilos, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo –dice serenamente Dhoko mientras sacaba unos discos de una caja y revisaba su contenido –¿Alguno de ustedes se ah preguntado el porqué de está fiesta?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, es un poco extraño – comenta Camus que se encontraba a un lado suyo

–Es cierto, jamás habíamos tenido una fiesta dentro del santuario –comenta Aioria

–¿En qué estará pensando Athena?– pregunta Death Mask dejando a todos muy pensativos, pues por más vueltas que le daban al asunto, ninguno de ellos encontraba una buena razón para ello. Se limitaron a seguir con sus actividades, esperando que a la llegada de la diosa, lograran obtener algunas respuestas.

Más tarde, después de servir comida, acomodar mesas, colocar adornos y llevar cajas de un lado a otro, los dorados decidieron sentarse un rato a esperar la llegada de su diosa. Su tranquilidad no duró mucho pues unos minutos después Shion llegó a la habitación luciendo un tanto preocupado.

–¿Qué pasa Shion? No me digas que también estás así por la fiesta – pregunta Dhoko desde su asiento . Se supone que Shion, el gran patriarca y su amigo de toda la vida, no tenía porque estar preocupado por un asunto tan trivial, pero su rostro mostraba cierta inquietud que todos los caballero allí presentes podían notar.

–Más que la fiesta, es Athena – dice despertando la curiosidad en los demás

–¿A qué te refieres?– pregunta Kanon sin dejar su semblante serio de siempre

–Antes de partir, me comentó que quería que nos divirtiéramos como cualquier persona, que deberíamos aprender a relajarnos.

–¿A relajarnos? ¿Para eso fue que salió?– Pregunta Mu algo confundido

–No lo sé, yo le dije que así estábamos bien, pero me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo – comenta Shion a sus compañeros

–Me pregunto a qué se refería con eso –menciona Afrodita.

En ese momento, todos los caballeros tenían preguntas a las que no hallaban respuesta alguna. Siguieron platicando por un rato más. De pronto sintieron como el cosmos de Athena anunciaba su llegada, pero junto a esté se podían sentir otros cuatro desconocidos, asumiendo que eran las visitas.

Rápidamente se encaminaron a la casa de Aries, que se suponía era la entrada principal al santuario, para recibir a los recién llegados.

Al llegar, lograron vislumbrar a su diosa que llegaba con … ¡Cuatro amazonas! Tanto alboroto por la llegada de cuatro amazonas, no es que las despreciarán o algo así, pero simplemente era demasiado para un recibimiento, después de todo con anterioridad alguna que otra amazona había llegado al santuario y aunque no duraba mucho su estancia, jamás se había hecho tanto escándalo, por así decirlo.

Cuando Athena y compañía estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los caballeros saludaron cortésmente con una pequeña reverencia. La diosa de largos cabellos lilas los miraba un tanto divertida, ellos no lo sabían, pero de cierto modo aprenderían un poco acerca de cómo es la vida fuera del santuario y las amazonas se encargarían de ello.

–Sé muy bien que mi partida fue algo sorpresiva para algunos y aún más con lo que les pedí pero, sólo voy a pedirles que confíen en mi, esto es por su propio bien – comentaba Athena con extrema gentileza – Ahora a mi lado, tienen a sus nuevas compañeras, las amazonas doradas de la isla Némesis.

Las cuatro amazonas hicieron una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo.

–Lamento anunciar que no podré quedarme mucho más, Hilda acaba de comunicarme que requiere de mi presencia y necesito llegar a Asgard lo más pronto posible, pero confío en que se llevarán muy bien – Sin más que decir, dejó el santuario y con ello algunas dudas en sus caballeros. Tal vez más adelante entenderían a lo que ella se refería, o eso era lo que pensaba.

–Ahora las escoltaremos hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, síganos por favor – decía Shion quién fue seguido por los caballeros y las amazonas. Durante el camino todos iban muy silenciosos y poco a poco se volvía muy incómodo.

Fue hasta que se adentraron en el santuario, donde las amazonas notaron un gran campo donde entrenaban varios aprendices. Se detuvieron un momento a observar aquel lugar que les llamaba mucho la atención.

–Ese es el campo de entrenamiento– dice Mu informando a las amazonas.

–¿Sería posible ir a verlo?– pregunta la amazona de largos cabellos rojizos, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Shion, quién cortésmente acepto.

Sin duda de lejos era impresionante pero ya de cerca era casi majestuoso. El campo de entrenamiento era realmente enorme y contaba con dos niveles. Había muchos aprendices, algunos de ellos combatiendo y otros tratando de romper algunas rocas en el segundo piso.

Dieron algunas vueltas alrededor del campo y al subir al segundo piso, algo llamó la atención de Lara, uno de aquellos aprendices trataba insistentemente de romper una gran roca pero sin resultado alguno. Podía verse que llevaba un buen rato tratando de hacerlo, se le notaba algo cansado.

–Deberías tratar de poner más fuerza en tu codo e inclinar tu brazo un poco más a la derecha– comenta la castaña, acercándose al joven, quién se detuvo al instante.

–¿Qué?–pregunta observando detenidamente a la amazona que se encontraba a su lado.

–Mira, te enseñare – se limitó a decir eso. La amazona golpeó la roca, haciendo que está no sólo se fracturará sino que se destrozará completamente.

–¡Increíble!–dice sonriente –¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Digamos que es práctica, sólo hazlo como te dije y lo lograrás.

–Sabes, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

–Sí, acabo de llegar de la isla Némesis y…– Fue interrumpida por la llegada de los caballeros dorados y las amazonas quienes se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

–Vamos Lara, no llevamos ni media hora aquí y ya andas perdida – menciona graciosamente Neón haciendo reír a las demás amazonas y alguno que otro caballero.

–No estoy pérdida solamente estaba ayudando al amigo– dice dirigiéndose hacia ellos pero el aprendiz la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

–Espera, me gustaría combatir contigo–comenta sorprendiendo a los demás caballeros y a la amazona misma.

–Deberías aceptar, sería lo más emocionante que vería éste día– comenta Death Mask como si nada recibiendo algunas miradas desaprobatorias de algunos de sus compañeros–¿Qué? Es la verdad.

–Ignórenlo, a veces sólo dice tonterias– comenta Afrodita haciendo reír a las amazonas.

–¿Qué?– Death Mask y Afrodita comenzaban otra de sus típicas peleas hasta que Dohko intervino, de no hacerlo, eso hubiera durado mucho.

–Muy bien, entonces ¿dónde vamos a pelear?– el aprendiz se emociono y la guió hasta el primer piso seguido de los demás que no tenían opción más que seguirlos.

Una vez abajo, tomaron distancia para comenzar. El joven aprendiz adoptó una posición de combate mientras que Lara seguía como si nada. Shion dio comienzo al encuentro y el joven se aproximo rápidamente hacia la amazona con intención de derribarla sin embargo, antes de siquiera tocarla, Lara ya se encontraba atrás de él.

Ese movimiento no sólo sorprendió al joven sino también a la mayoría de los caballeros quiénes observaban detenidamente.

Aquel aprendiz comenzó a atacarla l0 más rápido y fuerte que podía, pero ninguno daba resultado.

–Veo que eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

–Gracias pero… es momento de terminar esto – Lara se acercó rápidamente hacia el chico lanzando una patada hacia su cara, arrojándolo bastante lejos.

Después de algunos segundos, el aprendiz se levantó pero antes de seguir se escuchó un sonido bastante fuerte, seguido de un gritó de alerta. En la parte superior seguían practicando con las gigantescas rocas y una de ellas al ser golpeada salió disparada y todos los pedazos comenzaban a caer.

Ambos lograron esquivar los trozos de roca que comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. Los demás miraban la escena preocupados, esperando que pudieran salir de ahí, pues si utilizaban alguno de sus ataques sólo empeorarían la situación. Así era, cuando el joven aprendiz al saltar tropezó con una de las pequeñas piedras que yacían en el suelo, milagrosamente no cayó pero su pie derecho quedó atorado en un hueco. Al darse cuenta de ello, la amazona corrió hacia él tacleándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrojarlo hasta donde se encontraban los demás quiénes rápidamente lo ayudaron. Esa acción la distrajo lo suficiente como para que no notará que un enorme pedazo de roca se dirigía hacia donde estaba, y cuando lo notó quedó completamente helada.

–¡LARA!– gritarón las amazonas al ver como ese enorme pedazo de piedra caía estrepitosamente levantando una nube de polvo. Una vez disipado, corrieron preocupados hacia los escombros…

Lentamente abría sus ojos violetas encontrándose con unos azul profundo que la miraban con tranquilidad, su máscara se encontraba unos metros adelante, la fuerza de la caída la había desprendido de su rostro.

Shaka, el caballero de Virgo, había logrado salvarla de una muerte segura, ahora se encontraba sobre ella observándola. Lara comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido mientras que sus mejillas tomaban una tonalidad rojiza. Shaka notó ese rubor y lentamente se levantó para después darle la mano y ayudarla.

–¡Shaka!– gritaron varios de sus compañeros que se acercaron a ellos rápidamente.

–Estamos bien – responde tranquilamente alcanzando la mascara de Lara lográndosela devolver. La chica sólo pudo contestar con un tímido "Gracias". Después de aquel suceso Shion se disculpo varias veces por el descuido de los aprendices hasta que llegaron finalmente al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

–Bueno ya que estamos aquí, creo que deberíamos presentarnos– dice muy confiado Milo mientras terminaban de acomodarse en sus asientos. Comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno y al paso del tiempo fueron agarrando más confianza hasta que por fin conversaban sin dificultad alguna.

Aioros puso música a petición de las amazonas, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se animo a bailar. No fue hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción conocida para el caballero de Escorpio. Decidido a animar la fiesta, se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación y comenzó a entonar la canción como si de un karaoke se tratara…

_Soy un caso singular_

_que debiera analizar,_

_no se que me dieron,_

_ni lo que me hicieron_

_pero ya no soy normal…_

_El destino se lucio_

_y una broma me gasto_

_esta no es mi casa, ni esta mi señora_

_y este que ves no soy yo_

_este no soy yo_

Uno de las amazonas logró reconocer la canción y comenzó a cantarla con él.

_Loca, loca te vi,_

_me encanta cuando estas loca_

_acércate a mi_

_y bésame aquí en la boca_

_no seas así,_

_me encanta cuando provocas,_

_loca te vi_

_y bésame aquí en la_

Al escucharla, se dirigió hacia ella y la llevó hasta el lugar anterior. Una vez llegaron siguieron cantando y bailando al ritmo de la canción. El ambiente se hizo más divertido, los caballeros y las amazonas les aplaudían entusiasmados, pues parecía que ya lo habían hecho miles de veces, como si de verdad se conocieran desde hace mucho.

Desafortunadamente todo lo que comienza acaba y la canción estaba llegando a su fin. Una vez terminadas ambos se dieron las manos y se dirigieron a sus lugares.

–Cantas muy bien, no pensé que pudieran hacer cosas como esa comenta Lara a Milo.

–Gracias, pero la verdad nunca lo había hecho y . . .

–¡Milo! Nuca dijiste que sabías cantar– interrumpió Aioria que aún estaba sorprendido por la voz de su amigo, pues la verdad no había cantado nada mal.

–Nunca lo preguntaste– responde Milo tomando asiento.

Después de eso continuaron platicando y cada cierto tiempo cantando alguna que otra canción. Entre risas, bocadillos y música se pasaron rápidamente las horas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era. Sino omenzó a retirarlos, pero a falta de habitaciones y órdenes de Athena; Neón se quedaría en la casa de Virgo, Lara en la de Escorpio, Aurea en la de Aries e Irene en la de Piscis.

La repartición había sido algo extraña pues lo más apropiado era quedarse con las demás amazonas, pero como repito, rdenes de Athena son órdenes que deben ser cumplidas. Esperando por el día de mañana.

Aquí acaba el capitulo, bueno les agradecería que dejaran reviews para ver que tal me está quedando o si existe alguna sugerencia.

Gracias.


	3. Descubrimientos

"**DESCUBRIMIENTOS"**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el templo de Athena. Los primeros rayos de sol llegaban a cada una de las doce casas, logrando despertar de forma natural a cada uno de los habitantes de aquel lugar. Conforme avanzaba la mañana, uno por uno se dirigían hacia el comedor para desayunar, platicaban acerca de muchos temas, contaban algunas anécdotas y reían con lo ingeniosos comentario de Milo y Neón que al parecer tenían una personalidad muy parecida.

Unos minutos después, ya casi al terminar el desayuno, apareció Shion para anunciar que el entrenamiento de ese día estaba suspendido por órdenes de Athena.

–¿Pero qué haremos hoy? – pregunta Shura

–El entrenamiento ocupaba gran parte del tiempo– dice Aldebarán

–Véanlo como un día de descanso, hagan algo que no harían normalmente– fue lo último que dijo el patriarca antes de retirarse nuevamente.

–Bueno, creo que nosotras daremos una vuelta por el templo así que, nos vemos– Irene y las demás amazonas se retiraron del lugar dejando a los caballeros platicando. En eso, Aioria se aproxima a Mu y comienza a darle unos ligeros codazos tratando de insinuar algo.

–Eah Mu, quien te viera así de ligador– El caballero de Aries no entendía lo que quería decir su amigo y, para no perder la costumbre, los demás comenzaron a hacerle burla aunque en verdad no tuvieran idea de lo que Aioria decía.

–¿Pero de qué hablan? –cuestionaba Mu

–Vamos, ya vi las miraditas que se echan tú y Aurea

–¿Cuáles miradas? Creo que están alucinando–decía algo nervioso

–Por eso dicen que hay que cuidarse de los serios–dice Death Mask ya casi estallando de risa por la expresión del lemuriano.

–No creo, si eso fuera cierto, imagínense que harían Shaka o Camus.

Esas últimas palabras de Milo bastaron para que todos, a excepción de los mencionados, los imaginaran con dulces y diciendo montones de frases cursis. No paso mucho tiempo para que estallaran de risa, eso definitivamente era muy gracioso. Camus tenia una cara de pocos amigos y Shaka simplemente se limitó a ignorar a sus amigos. Por favor, el caballero de virgo en una relación amorosa, como si no tuviera cosas mejores que hacer. Al ver que no hablaban de otra cosa, se retiró a su habitación para poder seguir meditando, después de todo, tendría mucho tiempo libre ése día.

Mientras, las cuatro amazonas paseaban por el templo, sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvieron en una pequeña fuente que adornaba uno de los jardines. Realmente era un lugar muy hermoso.

–Aún no puedo creer que estemos aquí–decía Aurea recostándose en el césped del jardín. Las demás la imitaron.

–Saben, como amazonas, creo que deberíamos portar nuestra máscara–comenta Lara mirando a sus compañeras.

–Tienes razón, que bueno que traemos la nuestra–dicen Irene y Aurea que la llevaban colgando en su cintura.

–Entonces vamos por la nuestra– Neón se ponía de pie pero Lara la detuvo indicándole que ella podría ir por ambas. Una vez que la amazona de virgo le dijo donde encontrarla, partió de inmediato.

Mientras llegaba a la sexta casa, logró observar que muy a lo lejos, Shaka se dirigía hacia aquel lugar. Se apresuró a entrar tratando de no encontrarlo cuando saliera, pues desde que la había salvado de una muerte segura, siempre que lo veía cerca, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Se adentró un poco más y encontró la habitación de Neón y, dentro, su máscara. La tomó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida, pero antes de siquiera cruzar la mitad del lugar, Shaka ya estaba a unos metros de ella.

El caballero ojiazul observó un momento a la amazona y se extraño de encontrarla en su casa.

–Disculpa pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Eh, bueno yo . . . –lograba notar el nerviosismo de la castaña– Es que vine a buscar algo, lamento haber entrado sin permiso.

Shaka se acercó un poco más–¿Y lo encontraste? –Lara retrocedió unos pasos mientras asentía con la cabeza–No se si esté en lo cierto pero creo que me tienes miedo–pregunta sorprendiéndola un poco.

–¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Ja por favor, ¿porqué le tendría miedo a la persona que me salvo la vida?

–Pues no lo sé, pero eso pareciera. Pero bueno si me disculpas iré a mi habitación

–Espera, el patriarca les dio el día libre, ¿qué piensas hacer?

–Meditar, como siempre–dijo antes de seguir con su camino. Después de eso, ella igualmente continúo con su camino pues aún tenia que pasar por su máscara a la casa de escorpio.

Una vez que la obtuvo, se dispuso a regresar con las demás y en su camino, al pasar nuevamente por el comedor, escuchó el nombre de Aurea así que decidió escuchar un momento la conversación.

–Sabes que te estas haciendo del rogar verdad Mu–seguía insistiendo Aioria

–Ya estuvo bueno, déjenlo– defendía Dohko a su amigo que ya no podía estar más rojo.

–Es cierto, ya déjenme, Aurea me cae muy bien y eso es todo. No se porque hacen tanto alboroto

La ojivioleta se acercó un poco más notando que en aquella mesa sólo quedaban Mu, Aioria, Dohko y Death Mask. No entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, pero podía darse una idea. –Mmm . . . esto es muy interesante– dijo para sí misma.

–Saben que, yo mejor me voy a la casa de Aries, esto va para largo– dice finalmente Mu dispuesto a irse del lugar.

–Vamos Mu, sabes que sólo bromeamos contigo, aunque sea verdad lo que decimos– dice Aioria, pero lo último causo que Mu mirara un poco raro a su compañero.

–Es cierto, no tiene nada de malo que estés enamorado– termina por decir Aldebaran. Dohko ya no sabía que decir para que lo dejaran en paz al pobre lemuriano, que se veía que quería salir corriendo.

–¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo ahí? –pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Lara que casi le causa un infarto. Estaba tan entretenida en lo que decían aquellos caballeros que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Se levanto rápidamente y voltio a ver a quien la había descubierto.

–Ho-Hola, ehm bueno yo sólo pasaba por aquí– su risa nerviosa la delataba. Con suerte había sido una amazona del templo, ella si llevaba puesta su máscara de color plateada. Lo único que podía apreciar era su cabello largo de un tono anaranjado.

–¿Pasabas por aquí? – La miró sospechosamente– Un momento, no te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Eres una de las visitantes que menciono la diosa Athena?

–Ehm . . si, mi nombre es Lara, soy la amazona dorada de Escorpio– La saludo cordialmente y con una sonrisa. En seguida se colocó su máscara. Como amazona de rango superior debía poner el ejemplo, aunque a ella no le gustara mucho el hecho de portar aquel objeto que escondía su rostro. –Bueno, me dio gusto conocerte.

–Si, en una situación algo extraña. Por cierto, mi nombre es Marín.

–Me tengo que ir, nos veremos en otro momento– Con un ademán se despidió pues salió corriendo sin darle a Marín siquiera tiempo de decirle su nombre. Tal vez la encontraría en otra ocasión.

Lara corría por los pasillos tratando de recordar donde era que se encontraba la dichosa fuente en donde la esperaban sus compañeras. Finalmente dio con ellas, debía decirle a Aurea discretamente lo que, sin querer, había escuchado.

–Hasta que llegaste– decía irónicamente Neón –Otro poco y te hubiéramos ido a buscar.

–Ah si, gracias Lara por traer mi máscara. Claro Neón, de nada ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo eh–habla Lara para callar los reproches de su amiga.

–Vamos, ya sabes como es Neón de desesperada– comenta Irene a la amazona de escorpio que se recostaba en el césped.

–Yo también te quiero Irene–Definitivamente Neón podía ser muy sarcástica.

–Yo quería preguntarle algo a Aurea pero, aprovechando el momento, ¿a alguna de ustedes les gusta o les llama la atención alguno de los caballeros dorados? –pregunta ya sin vacilaciones. Las tres amazonas miraron con algo de sorpresa a la ojivioleta. Y Neón creía que ella era la más aventada en casi todas las cosas. Hasta ella sabía que estaban ahí de visita, no para ligar a cuanto caballero encontraran.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta alguno de ellos? – pregunta Irene.

–No, bueno yo les pregunte a ustedes, así que ahora respondan.

–Ya que lo pones de ese modo– Neón no tardo mucho en responder, aunque recibiera una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su rubia amiga. –Debo admitir que Shaka esta wuaau guapísimo– Al escuchar esas palabras, Lara tuvo una sensación muy rara, no sabía exactamente que era, pero no le había gustado mucho la declaración de su compañera.

–¡Neón! Por favor– Ahora era Aurea la que la reprendía.

–Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme algo, pues que crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo miras al caballero de Aries, del cual no recuerdo su nombre.

–¿Pero de qué miradas hablas? – pregunta algo nerviosa agradeciendo que tuviera la máscara puesta para ocultar el posible sonrojo que presentaba.

–Ay, ni que estuviera ciega. Además te conozco perfectamente bien, y nunca te había visto esa mirada de corderito enamorado o en este caso enamorada.

–Pues yo . . . yo . . . –Se había quedado sin comentarios. Definitivamente esa amazona sabía como acorralar a las personas. La pelirosada interpreto su silencio como una confirmación a sus comentarios.

–Entonces eso ayuda– Todas dirigieron su mirada a la amazona de escorpio son entender a que se refería con eso. –Miren, es que cuando regresaba, escuché a algunos caballeros que platicaban en el comedor. Y no paraban de decir que a Mu le gustaba Aurea, al menos eso fue lo que entendí.

La mencionada sintió mucha emoción ante la historia de su amiga, mientras las otras dos sabían que no pararía hasta averiguar todo. Irene pensaba en lo que haría para tratar de detenerlas antes de que el caos comenzara y Neón se preguntaba por que no había escuchado algo de ese caballero de Virgo que tanto le había gustado.

–Mira, yo averiguare todo lo que pueda, y cuando lo haga, tú decidirás que es lo que quieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo? – se dirigió a Aurea quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. En estos momentos aunque quisiera detenerla no podía, pero igualmente no quería. Saber que, aunque no debía, posiblemente tendría una oportunidad con Mu era suficiente razón para dejarla hacer lo que estuviera pensando.

Ellas sabían perfectamente bien que estaban de visita. Las relaciones sentimentales con los caballeros no estaban prohibidas, pero igualmente no podía aprovecharse de la confianza que la diosa Athena les había brindado, sin embargo, un pequeño empujoncito no le haría daño a nadie. Además, su tiempo era limitado. Ellas tenían que regresar a su isla en tres meses.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, bueno primero que nada lamento el retraso, con esto de las vaciones se me van las ideas por tanta televisión jeje. Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Dejen mucho reviews ok.


	4. Vergûenzas

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que con lo de la entrada a la escuela, el cambio a tercer semestre y todas las tareas y demàs, no había tenido tiempo de continuar. Bueno sólo espero que les guste y que la espera haya válido la pena.

**VERGÛENZAS**

La tarde pasaba tranquilamente. Saga, Shura, Camus, Milo y Kanon recorrían los alrededores del templo. No tenían nada que hacer, no podían entrenar, necesitaban quitarse el aburrimiento que sentian en aquel momento. Ni siquiera tenían un tema del cual platicar, se mantenían en silencio, como si de extraños se trataran.

–¡Milo!–Escucharón un tremendo gritó que hizó que no sólo el nombrado volteara, sino también todos los demás. Se extrañarón al ver que una de las amazonas doradas se dirigía hacía ellos. –Milo necesito . . .–Dudó un poco en hablar debido a las miradas espectantes de los acompañantes–Puedo hablar de . . . sólo ven conmigo sí.

El caballero de escorpio se disculpo con sus compañeros para seguir a la joven que, por su cabello y voz, podría afirmar que se trataba de Lara. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, sólo lo llevó hasta un lugar algo apartado en el que estaba segura de que no había nadie que pudiera escuchar.

–No es que sea metiche o algo por el estilo pero, ¿tú podrías decirme la verdad?–El ojiazul se extraño bastante ante la pregunta. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le diría.

–Bueno, depende–Lara decidió contarle para ver lo que podia averiguar. Aunque no tardo mucho en explicarle lo sucedido decidió omitir algunas cosas, empezando con que la que había escuchado la conversación había sido ella. De todos modos, sólo había sido casualidad, ¿no?

–Es que Mu . . .

–¿Te gusta Mu? Sólo debes saber que no le gusta que le digan corderito, no tiene un prototipo de mujer aunque de verdad no se si quiera novia por que es algo tímido, no se duerme muy noche y . . .

–Espera, espera, espera. Primero, no me gusta. Segundo, no queria su plan de vida.

–Oh–Dice mostrando una cara bastante graciosa. Había dejado en evidencia a su amigo, que bueno que no termino de hablar–Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?

Ellos continuaron con su conversación. Mientras, Neón había regresado a la casa de Virgo. Estaba agradeciendo a todos los dioses el haber nacido bajo ese signo zodiacal. Si no, ¿cómo podría estar cerca de Shaka? Sabía muy bien que era bastante serio, mucho más que los demás pero, ¡Dios! Ése hermoso físico que tenía, sus ojos, su cabello, todo.

Tranquilamente se adentró en aquel lugar. No pasó mucho cuando encontró al caballero de la sexta casa sentado en posición de loto. Estaba meditando, ¿es qué acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa? Además, eso de caminar con los ojos cerrados, ¿qué no se ah visto los íncreibles ojos que tiene? No necesita ir por ahí sin abrirlos, al contrario, deberia lucirlos.

–¿Por qué no sales con los demás?–Pregunta a una distancia prudente. Sé recargó en la pared esperando respuesta por parte del rubio.

–Meditar ayuda a la mente a despejarse. Es más importante que salir y no hacer nada–Dijo sin moverse ni un centimetro. Ella hizó una mueca de molestia, que por suerte, él no vió. Sin embargo, logró sentir cierta vibra. –¿Quieres intentarlo?

–No gracias, me encantaria pero no podré por mucho tiempo–La verdad es que queria quedarse junto con él, pero sus amigas la regañarian. Como siempre. Además, en verdad que no se concentraria muy bien en esas condiciones.

–Oye–Escuchó antes de irse. Casi le salían corazones de los ojos esperando que la queria para algo–¿Sabes qué le pasa a la amazona de escorpio?–¿Pero a qué se refería con eso? Y más importante, ¿por qué habla de ella?

–No creo que le suceda algo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

–Cada que me ve parece que le quiero arrancar la lengua. Es cómo si quisiera salir corriendo–Sólo dijo unos cuantos rasgos que notaba, aparte del rubor en sus mejillaz que siempre aparecia y de los nervios que, aunque intentaba ocultar, eran más que obvios.

–Es sólo que es algo extraña. Ya lo verás después–Neón se preguntaba por el comporamiento de su amiga. Tenía tantos años de conocerla, y nunca había mostrado tal comportamiento. Necesitaba vigilarla de cerca, para ver sus reacciones.

Sin más palabras, salió de la casa de Virgo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la encontrara hablando con Milo. Era cierto, ellos se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de que sólo llevaban dos días allí. De repente, una idea recorrió su cabeza. Era un plan más que perfecto.

. . .

En otra parte del templo, Mu, Aioria, Death Mask y Afrodita descansaban en una de las jardineras. Tampoco sabían que hacer. Estaban tan acostumbrados a su rutina de entrenamiento. Mu miraba para todos lados casi casi hasta por la mosca que le pasaba en frente, Death Mask lanzaba piedritas tratando de darle a una flor que estaba frente a él, mientras que Afrodita y Aioria platicaban de cualquier cosa.

–Es oficial, me muero de aburrimiento–Dice Death Mask levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de su ropa. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, logró divisar a cierta pelinaranja que le daría algo de que hablar durante los próximos 15 minutos. –Aioria, hay viene la dueña de tus desvelos–El caballero de la quinta casa al instante volteo en todas direcciones tratando de buscarla. –Ya hasta sabes de quien hablo.

–Es que ya me tienen bien traumado–Responde mirando hacia otro lado para tratar de ocultar el posible rubor de sus mejillas. Esto ocasiono varias risas entre sus compañeros. Siempre se les hacía gracioso poner a Aioria en ése tipo de situaciones, sin embargo Mu que había pasado por un experiencia así entendía su sentir.

Una vez que Marín pasó frente a ellos sin prestarles la más minima atención, Aioria pudo apreciarla mejor. ¿Por qué era que le llamaba tanto la atención? Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que lo tenía tan embobado, por que así era. Cada que la veía no podía perderse ni un solo movimiento de ella. ¿Cuándo había llegado a tal punto?

–Hoy es mi día de suerte–Sé dijo a sí mismo Death Mask. Los demás sólo clavaron su mirada en él al escuchar aquellas palabras. Notaron que su mirada estaba concentrada en un punto, todos siguieron la dirección para encontrarse con la amazona de Aries. Al momento, Mu se disponía a irse a cualquier lado, no es que la quisiera evitar a ella, de todos modos la vería en la noche pero , lo que sí quería evitar eran los comentarios de su amigo. No quería tener vergüenzas de ése tipo, no frente a ella. –¿A dónde crees que vas mi pequeño lemuriano?–El caballero de Cáncer lo detuvo al instante.

–Y-yo sólo iba a ver por ahí–Dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero sabía que no lo había logrado. Death Mask comenzó a jalonearlo como sí de un niño se tratara. Mu no entendía la actitud tan infantil que estaba tomando, pero igualmente no se dejaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se dio vuelta rápidamente tratando de salir del lugar. Muy tarde, había chocado con Aurea empujándola con algo de fuerza. –¡Lo siento!–Dijo al tiempo de asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La sostuvo de un hombro mientras agarraba el mentón de la chica con una de sus manos para poder subir su cabeza y así poder ver su rostro.

–Descuida, estoy bien–Su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el caballero. Ante él tenía una de las imágenes más tiernas que había visto, en aquel momento se veía tan inocente, tanto que no tardó mucho en sonrojarse igualmente. Cuando sintió, rápidamente la soltó y dirigió su mirada hacia el piso.

–De verdad lo siento–Aurea le contestó con un ¨No te preocupes¨ y siguió con su camino. Ya que estaba lo bastante lejos, regresó la mirada hacía su amigo que había sido el causante de tal situación. De verdad que parecían ser niños de secundaria. ¿Desde cuando se comportaban de tal forma? La llegada de aquellas chicas había iniciado todo. Aún así, estaba bastante complacido por ello, le daba gracias a Athena la oportunidad que le había dado. Por algo era la diosa de la sabiduría.

–Vamos, no te enojes, sólo te hice un favor.

–Guárdatelos para la próxima–Dijo en un tono en el que se notó algo de coraje y sarcasmo. Aunque seguía con el mismo rostro apacible de siempre, su voz era un poco diferente. Mu estaba comenzando a llegar al límite de su paciencia. Sólo llevaban dos días con aquellas chicas de la isla Némesis y ya tenía las suficientes vergüenzas y dolores de cabeza como para toda la semana. –Ya llegará el día en el que yo te empiece a hacer favores, y cuando llegue, seré el primero en cumplirlo.

–Ya Mu, vamos, no te esponjes–Todos miraron al guardián de la cuarta casa de una forma un tanto incrédula. ¿Desde cuando él decía cosas como ésa? Definitivamente al que más divertía ese tipo de situaciones era a Death Mask.


	5. Revelaciones

**REVELACIONES**

Los cálidos rayos solares traspasaban la única ventana que había en la habitación. El viento que se colaba a través de ella lograba mover las ligeras y hermosas cortinas que la adornaban, al igual que unos largos cabellos lilas pertenecientes a la diosa que yacía descansando en una enorme y bien decorada silla cercana a su escritorio. Mantenía una notable sonrisa mientras bebía de su té de vez en cuando.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en ellas? –Pregunta un curioso lemuriano que seguía sin comprender las intenciones de su diosa. Llevaba días intrigado por saber el tipo de ideas que cruzaban la cabeza de aquella diosa de cabellos lilas.

–Ya deberías saberlo Shion–Después de tales palabras tomó otro pequeño sorbo de su té. El peliverde se acercó un poco más con un rostro que reflejaba todas las dudas que tenía en aquel momento.–Está bien. Sólo te pediré que no trates de interrumpir lo que trato de conseguir.

Esa mañana todos se habían levantado temprano, tanto a los caballeros como a los apre ndices les hacia falta su entrenamiento matutino, después de todo, el día anterior había sido interrumpido. Mientras tanto, las amazonas parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo. Después del almuerzo, todas se dispersaron por el templo para vigilarlo e inspeccionarlo, su entrenamiento sería después del de los chicos, así que tenían bastante tiempo.

Marín caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos que conectaban los dormitorios de las amazonas con el exterior. De un momento a otro logró divisar a una persona que se le hacía bastante conocida. Era la amazona que conoció el día anterior. Parecía estar buscando algo, así que decidió ir a saludarla.

–Sabía que nos veríamos muy pronto–Al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, la amazona de cabellos castaños volteo de inmediato. Está vez sí llevaba puesta su mascara, así que la pelinaranja trataba de imaginarse los gestos de la chica.

–Oh, eres tú. Ehm, espera tú nombre era . . . María, Marina . . . –No sabía como era posible que no recordara su nombre. Se habían visto el día anterior, no sabía si era por que no tenía buena memoria o porque la había ignorado por completo en ese momento.

–Soy Marin–Dijó antes de que la castaña continuara con la lista de nombres. –Y, ¿qué haces por aquí? –Pregunta de una buena vez.

–Sé que sonara tonto pero, trataba de ir a los jardines pero no se donde me equivoque en el camino y termine aquí. La verdad es que no tengo muy buena orientación.

–No es lo único–Pensó Marín refiriéndose a la memoria de la chica. –La verdad es que está en la dirección contraria. Primero debes ir por éste pasillo y cuando llegues al coliseo de entrenamiento deberás seguir hacia la derecha casi por donde se encuentran las casas zodiacales.

–Muchísimas gracias–Dijó Lara con una pequeña reverencia. De inmediato partió por el camino que la amazona pelinaranja le había mencionado. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el coliseo. El camino era realmente sencillo, ¿cómo no había logrado recordarlo? A veces si que se le iba el avión por otro lado. Necesitaba prestar más atención a su alrededor. –Hablando se eso . . . –Su vista se dirigió hacia la entrada del coliseo. Neón se encontraba observando hacia adentro como si nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba. –¿Qué se supone que haces? –Preguntó en un tono que sonaba más como a un tipo de regaño. La amazona retiro su vista y la posó sobre la persona que recién había llegado.

–Sólo estoy observando el coliseo.

–¿El coliseo o los que están entrenando en él?

–El coliseo, los caballeros. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos están en un mismo lugar–Su respuesta no sorprendía mucho a Lara quien ya la conocía bastante bien.

–Muy bien, ¿a quien observas? –preguntó finalmente aunque parecía ya saber la respuesta.

–A Shaka, ¿quieres observarlo conmigo? –Ésa pregunta no sólo era una broma para Lara. Las intenciones de Neón iban más allá, con eso podría obtener la respuesta que necesitaba. La castaña logró sentir el doble sentido de aquella pregunta pero decidió tomarlo con naturalidad, después de todo, no tenía nada que ocultar, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

–No gracias, tengo que reunirme con Irene en los jardines, nos vemos–Sin decir otra palabra se retiro del lugar. Neón continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, pareció no importarle mucho la interrupción por parte de su amiga.

Después de unos minutos, Lara logró llegar a los hermosos jardines que adornaban el templo. Trato de buscar rápidamente con la vista a su amiga. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Irene se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca junto al caballero de piscis, parecían platicar muy animadamente, tanto que hasta dudó un poco en interrumpirlos con su llegada, pero finalmente terminó colocándose frente a ellos.

–Lamento llegar tarde–Dijó antes de que alguno de ellos pronunciara palabra alguna. Pronto recibió una sonrisa por parte de su amiga, dándole a entender que no importaba.

–Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado. Deberías ver cuanto nos hace esperar Death Mask en las reuniones–Unas risas escaparon de los labios de ambas amazonas por el comentario de Afrodita.

–Es bueno saberlo–Irene parecía estar tan tranquila como siempre. Realmente era la más seria del grupo. –Por cierto Lara, Afrodita se ofreció a mostrarnos todos los alrededores de los jardines y la zona en donde se encuentran todas las rosas, ¿no es genial?

–Claro que si pero, ¿no se supone que los caballeros deberían estar entrenando? –Su pregunta sacó una pequeña sonrisa al guardián de la doceava casa.

–No te preocupes, yo ya termine, pedí permiso para salir un poco antes–Lara no necesito más. De inmediato comenzaron con su pequeña excursión por los alrededores de los jardines. El templo, aunque a simple vista podía verse algo descuidado y pequeño, por dentro era verdaderamente grande y hermoso. Totalmente diferente al templo de las amazonas en la isla Némesis, de verdad que ellos tenían mucha suerte de estar en un lugar como ése.

En otro lugar, más específicamente en la casa de Aries, Aurea descansaba un poco. Ya había recorrido bastante el templo, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo, a ella le parecieron horas. Definitivamente era un templo muy grande.

Sé recostó sobre un pequeño sofá de dos piezas. No sabía que hacer, todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que los caballeros terminaran su entrenamiento, ¿tal vez podría ir a echar un vistazo? Sólo para no aburrirse. Rápidamente descarto esa idea. Después de lo que le había dicho Lara, no podía darse el lujo de que estuviesen molestando a Mu hasta en los entrenamientos por su culpa. Por lo menos esperaba que Death Mask no le hiciera burla por cada momento que la veía con ella. Aunque eso era algo difícil de imaginarse pero, aún así, no sabía porque le gustaba. Sabía muy bien que no habían ido a veranear ni a conseguir novio, además ni siquiera estaba segura de que Mu gustara de ella, la verdad era que ella sí gustaba de él, pero no quería darse ninguna esperanza que acabara de un momento a otro.

–Maestro Mu ya estoy listo para . . .–Al parecer un niño había entrado en aquel lugar y, al ver a la amazona y no a su maestro, dudó un poco. La pelirroja se levantó de inmediato y observó al pequeño, definitivamente era lemuriano y había llamado a Mu ¨maestro¨ ¿quién diría que ya tenia un aprendiz?–Oh, perdón. Venía a ver a mi maestro pero, ¿quién es usted?

–Hola, mi nombre es Aurea. Mu y los demás caballeros están entrenando, creo que todavía tardaran un poco más–Contestó con una sonrisa, más no pudó ser notada al llevar la distintiva máscara plateada.

–Eso me pasa por llegar temprano–Dijo un tanto molestó. Más bien parecía tratar de hacer un berrinche, tal actitud sacó unas risas bastante audibles a la amazona. El niño sólo la observó por unos cuantos segundos. Sería agradable platicar con ella por un rato.

. . . . . . . . .

Habían dado por terminado su entrenamiento matutino. Era más relajante estar en un buen combate por algún rato, que estar dando vueltas por el templo sin nada que hacer. Era verdad que estaban muy acostumbrados a ese tipo de actividades. Rápidamente salieron del coliseo para dirigirse a sus casas y darse una buena ducha. No pasó mucho para que se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Neón, quien argumentaba estar allí para empezar su entrenamiento primero que nadie. Muchos , inocentes, creyeron sin darle mucha importancia, y entre ellos estaba Shaka. Claro que la amazona no perdió oportunidad alguna de poder platicar con él. Igualmente lo vería más tarde, después de todo estaba prácticamente viviendo con el rubio.

Mu, Aldebarán y Death Mask se fueron juntos, siendo los primeros en salir. Una vez que llegaban a su casa uno por uno se iban separando. Obviamente primero llegó Death Mask, después Aldebarán y al último Mu. Éste último trataba insistentemente de secar el sudor que aún recorría su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla que llevaba colgada en su cuello. De verdad deseaba llegar a bañarse.

–¿Enserio pasó eso?–Escuchó la voz de Aurea mientras cruzaba el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto. ¿Quién más estaría con ella? Bueno, al menos él estaba seguro de que no hablaba sola.

–Te lo juro. Desde ese día ya no como cosas rojas que se muevan–Ahora ya sabía quien era, aquella voz era totalmente inconfundible. Su aprendiz había llegado.

–Todavía sigues contando esa historia Kiki–Fue cuando se percataron de que Mu entraba a la habitación. El pequeño lemuriano tenía una cara de espanto, hubiera deseado ver la cara de Aurea pero le era imposible debido a la bendita máscara que portaba.

–Maestro Mu, no debería presentarse de esa forma ante una dama–Dijo Kiki bromeando con el lemuriano mayor que, de alguna forma, se miró a sí mismo por un momento.

–Comienza con lo que te encargue de inmediato, mientras yo tomare una ducha–Y sin decir más el de cabellos lilas abandono la habitación. Aurea daba gracias que llevaba puesta su máscara, de lo contrario Mu se habría dado cuenta del notorio color rojo que impregnaba sus mejillas. Aún no salía de trance cuando Kiki le hizo una además de despedida que ella amablemente correspondió.

–Bueno, es hora de irme. Mi entrenamiento está por comenzar.

. . . . . . . .

Las amazonas comenzaban a reunirse en el coliseo. Comparadas con el número de caballeros y aprendices, eran realmente muy pocas. Sin embargo, a ellas no les importaba mucho, es más, les parecía mucho mejor, así podrían concentrarse mucho más.

Además, las amazonas doradas no perdieron tiempo en presentarse con las demás. Conocerlas no les haría daño.

–Con que ustedes son las amazonas de Némesis–Dice Shina mientras trataba de inspeccionarlas con la vista. Marín se mantuvo unos segundos callada. Después optó por presentarse con las otras tres amazonas que no conocía, para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

En la casa de Escorpio, Milo se encontraba platicando muy animadamente con su amigo Camus. Realmente no tenían un tema de conversación, sólo hablaban de trivialidades, o eso hacían hasta que el dueño de la séptima casa le confesó algo al caballero de acuario.

–No estoy muy seguro de lo que mes está sucediendo, pero cada vez que estoy con ella, tengo una sensación completamente diferente. Realmente pienso que ella . . .

–¿Estás seguro de lo que me tratas de decir? –Pregunta Camus interrumpiéndolo. Sabía que Milo era uno de los caballeros más sociables, pero no podía relacionarse con alguna de esas chicas y, no porque estuviera prohibido, sino porque ellas sólo estarían un corto periodo de tiempo. No era lo suficiente como para iniciar una relación o por lo menos mantenerla. Definitivamente no quería ver destrozado emocionalmente a su más cercano amigo.

–Por favor Camus, estoy completamente seguro de lo que te digo. Sólo espero que me apoyes–El caballero de acuario no sabía que responder, por una parte quería ayudarlo pero por la otra no quería verlo sufrir. Sin embargo, los ojos de peliazul reflejaban el entusiasmo y la entrega a sus sentimientos, cosa que nunca había notado en él.


	6. Sorpresas y más sorpresas

Hola a todos y todas jeje que siguen este fic, lamento la tardanza pero realmente eh tenido muchisima tarea y no había tenido el tiempo suficiente ni para continuar la historia ni para subir el capitulo, pero bueno aquí me hize de un buen tiempesito y jeje espero que les guste.

**"Sorpresas y más sorpresas"**

Camus caminaba por los largos pasillos del templo. Una buena ducha caliente lo había relajado bastante sin embargo, las palabras dichas anteriormente por uno de sus mejores amigos aún rondaban por su mente. No sabía como era que había llegado a esa conclusión, sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad, tanto que hasta él mismo no se lo creía. Ni modo, ahora tendría que ayudarlo de alguna manera, se lo había prometido, y como tal, tenía que cumplirlo.

El caballero de acuario iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que cierta amazona venía en la misma dirección. De un momento a otro sólo sintió cuando algo chocó contra su hombro derecho, saliendo entonces de su estado de trance.

–Perdón, estaba algo distraído–Se disculpó de inmediato. Fue cuando se dio cuenta con la persona que había chocado. A veces, en verdad tenía suerte. –Tú eres Neón, ¿cierto? –La amazona asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, dándole un motivo al caballero para sonreír interiormente–Necesito hablar contigo . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

Lara entraba sigilosamente a la casa de Virgo. No quería estar ahí, pero gracias a los descuidos de su amiga Neón, ahora tenía que entrar nuevamente a buscar la dichosa máscara que siempre se le olvidaba. Era algo muy sencillo, entrar y tomar lo que buscaba sin embargo, había algo o más bien alguien que complicaba la situación. Trató de apresurarse para no encontrarse con ese alguien, lamentablemente era tarde.

Shaka meditaba con los ojos cerrados, como acostumbra, se encontraba cerca de los dormitorios. –Rayos–Pensó Lara al verlo. De inmediato una idea cruzó por su cabeza, posiblemente si no hacia ruido alguno, ni siquiera la notaria. Siguió avanzando hasta los dormitorios, vigilando que el rubio no abriera sus ojos. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando . . .

–¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunta Shaka ocasionando que la cautelosa amazona se congelara en el momento. ¿Pero cómo se había dado cuenta de su presencia?–Aunque tenga los ojos cerrados, puedo sentir tu presencia claramente–Dice generando que la castaña lo mire de una forma un tanto extraña. Claro, prácticamente había dado respuesta a su pregunta mental, ¿acaso también leía mentes?

–Bueno . . . yo sólo venía a buscar la máscara de Neón–Dijo tratando de cortar la conversación. No era que le callera mal, pero le confundía estar con él. Rápidamente se adentró en la habitación de la amazona para tomar lo que había ido a buscar, pero al salir, Shaka la distrajo de nuevo.

–¿Quieres aprender a ocultar tú presencia? –Lara dudó un momento en responder. Después pensó en las infinitas utilidades que podría darle a esa técnica y terminó aceptando. El ojiazul la guió hasta la fuente que había entre los hermosos jardines del templo. Era un lugar poco frecuentado, así que era el lugar perfecto para practicar la concentración y meditación de la joven. –¿Te distraes fácilmente? –Pregunta Shaka antes de acomodarse en la suave pastura de los jardines. La castaña dudó un poco en contestar, claramente ella no lo era pero estar cerca de él la hacía dudar de sí misma.

–No mucho–Dijo finalmente mientras imitaba la última acción de su futuro maestro. Se acomodó rápidamente para observarlo detenidamente.

–Muy bien, esto es lo que debes hacer. . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

¿Era cierto lo que el caballero de la onceava casa le estaba contando? No lo podía creer pero, por otro lado, era simplemente perfecto. El momento oportuno para llevar a cabo su tan elaborado plan, quizá hasta se llevaría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. ¿Quién diría que Milo sería la carnada perfecta?

–Será un placer–Responde con una de las mejores sonrisas que podía mostrar. Camus no estaba muy seguro con lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, pero no podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo. Lo único que esperaba era que todo saliera bien, que después no se arrepintiera de lo que ahora hacía.

–Entonces, cuento contigo–En seguida se despidió de ella con un ademán y siguió con su camino. Neón no se quedó en el lugar por mucho tiempo, ahora tenía que contarle todo ya sería a Lara o Irene. Quizá primero a la última, era más fácil encontrarla pues siempre estaba en los jardines, parecía disfrutar mucho de ellos.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la parte sur del templo. Buscando entre tantos caballeros y amazonas a la persona que deseaba encontrar, pero sin resultado alguno. Ahí acababa su suerte, ¿cómo era que siempre la veía y ahora que la buscaba no estaba? Casi se asomaba detrás de cada árbol para encontrarla cuando, a lo lejos, alcanzó a vislumbrar una cabellera que le era muy conocida. Simplemente no podía equivocarse, ese hermoso y largo cabello rubio era de Shaka. Bueno, tal vez la noticia podía esperar un poco, en ese momento "su ojiazul" era prioridad.

–Shaka ho. . . –Se dio cuenta de la presencia de la ojivioleta. Ambos parecían estarse concentrando en algo, pero eso no era lo importante, ¿qué hacia ella con "su" futura pareja? No era que desconfiara de su amiga, simplemente no estaba mal prevenir. No después de lo que había escuchado. –¡Lara!–gritó como si la hubiese estado buscando por un largo rato, ocasionando que la nombrada abriera los ojos por la sorpresa–¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Tienes mi máscara?

–Oh si, ten–Estiro un poco su brazo para darle el objeto deseado. Neón se acercó para tomarlo y de paso mirar un más de cerca a su amado. Le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y posesividad que por unos segundos intimido a Lara, quien no sabía si aquella mirada llevaba doble sentido para ella. Más tardó en estirarse que en que Neón se retirara del lugar con un simple ¨nos vemos¨. Shaka no había hecho movimiento alguno desde la llegada de la amazona de Virgo, casi parecia no haberla notado, o eso pensaba la ojivioleta cuando escuchó un ¨¡concentrate!¨ por parte del rubio que la hizo regresar a su posición inicial.

. . . . . . . . .

Aioria, Shura y Afrodita disfrutaban de una tarde bastante refrescante luego de una mañana de arduo entrenamiento. Yacían sentados sobre unas de las tantas escaleras que conformaban el templo. Platicaban de cosas triviales, o eso hacían hasta que ciertos "gemelos" llegaron al lugar.

Kanon y Saga mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras sus rostros y ropas se humedecían debido a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus cabellos en clara señal de que no tenían mucho tiempo de haber tomado una ducha. Su sonrisa se tornaba más maliciosa a medida que se acercaban a ellos. Los tres caballeros dorados sabían que una de dos, o habían hecho una travesura, o en verdad tenían problemas mentales. Sin embargo, después de tantos años de conocerlos, apostaban más por la primera opción.

–Y ahora, ¿qué hicieron? –Pregunta ansioso Afrodita. Era un hecho que resultaría bastante interesante.

–No mucho–Dice Kanon secamente hasta que es interrumpido por su hermano. –Solamente le conseguimos al "leoncito" una cita con Marìn.

A Aioria casi le daba un infarto al escuchar tales palabras salir de las bocas de aquellos gemelos que no habían dejado de sonreír ni por un instante. –¡Qué les pasa? –El pobre no sabía si enojarse o darles gracias a ambos, tenía un rostro indescifrable para los presentes, cosa que mantenía bastante divertidos a los guardianes de las últimas casas.

–Tranquilízate, simplemente te hicimos un favor. Deberías agradecérnoslo–Kanon recargo un poco su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

–¡Deberia ahorcarlos! Eso es lo que debería hacer–Decia Aioria bastante exaltado.

–Puede ser divertido–Afrodita intentaba suavizar la situación, sin embargo como hacerlo si tú amigo parece ensalada de jitomate a medio cocer. En pocas palabras, que ni siquiera sabía si estaba rojo de la pena y verde de furioso o rojo de furioso y verde de pena.

–¿Pero como pudieron hacerme esto!

–Simplemente dijimos, vamos a traumar al leoncito, y así sucedió todo–Contesto Saga con simplicidad.

–Los voy a . . . –Shura sujetó rápidamente al guardián de la quinta casa tratando de evitar que causara la tercera guerra mundial.

–Tranquilo, ahora mejor aprovéchala–Aquellas palabras hicieron que Aioria cesara sus intentos por ahorcar a ambos hermanos y pensará en lo que ahora tendría que hacer. La cita ya estaba hecha y no podía cancelarla, además no quería, por una parte aquellos gemelos le habían dado una gran oportunidad. Sin embargo, pensaba en que ya llegaría el día en que se vengaría.

–Y bien, ¿Cuándo es la . . .?

–Mañana a las ocho–Interrumpió rápidamente Kanon.

–¿Qué! –Aioria estaba que ahora sí le daba un infarto.

–Tranquilo, se de alguien que nos puedes ayudar.


	7. Planes

"**Planes . . .¿para el corazón?"**

Dohko disfrutaba de un hermoso atardecer en uno de los patios del templo. Era algo realmente bello. No recordaba cuando había sido el último que había disfrutando tanto como ése. Una increíble vista, brisa refrescante, una pastura bastante cómoda y cuatro dorados corriendo directamente hacia él hacían que . . . –¡Un momento!–El moreno se sobresaltó al notar aquello. Tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto.

–¡Dohko! ¡Dohko!–Gritaba apresuradamente Death Mask mientras jaloneaba a un bastante exhausto Aldebarán que cargaba a un inconsciente Shura y que eran perseguidos por un muy malhumorado Mu. El nombrado sólo atinó a suspirar pesadamente, ¿cuándo sería el día que en verdad disfrute de un momento de paz?

–¿Qué sucede aquí?–Pregunta con un tono autoritario. Sí quería resolver aquella situación rápidamente debía poner orden de inmediato.

–Mu nos quiere asesinar, mire como dejó a Shura–Decía Aldebarán lamentándose mientras Death Mask mantenía una de sus manos sobre su boca en un intento de aguantarse la risa.

–¿Qué pasó Mu?

–¡Qué que paso? Simple y sencillamente ellos . . . –Un notorio sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del lemuriano–pues ellos . . .¡hicieron que . . .

–¡Dohko! –Lo llamó una voz bastante conocida. Al instante buscó con la mirada a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre.

–Shion–El patriarca caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, siempre mostrando ese rostro tan serio y apacible que lo caracterizaba.

–Necesito hablar contigo un momento–El séptimo dorado lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces ignorando olímpicamente a sus compañeros de armadura que sólo lograron seguirlo con la mirada para, momentos después, continuar con su persecución.

. . . . . . . .

Neón daba un paseo por los alrededores junto a Marín. Ambas amazonas se había llevado muy bien desde que se habían conocido. En aquel momento, la dorada de escorpio le había arreglado una cita a su nueva amiga, ahora debía prepararla debidamente. Marín se guiaba por todas las instrucciones que le daban, ni siquiera sabía con quien saldría. No tenía idea de el porqué había aceptado una situación como ésa, pero bueno, ya estaba hecho y no podía deshacerlo aunque quisiera, sabía que la ojiverde no la dejaría tan fácilmente.

–Tenemos mucho que hacer–Parecía que la más emocionada por aquel próximo acontecimiento era Neón. Llevaba ya un buen rato dándole innumerables consejos.

–Sólo será un pequeño paseo, ¿qué tanto se necesita para ello?

–Más de lo que crees . . . más de lo que crees. Bueno antes que nada, necesito ir a discutir algo con unos compañeros de trabajo, nos vemos después. –Y sin decir más siguió su camino dejando a Marín algo confundida.

–¿Compañeros de trabajo? . . .

. . . . . . . .

–¿A quién esperamos?–Pregunta Aioria un tanto desesperado, llevaban más de quince minutos esperando a alguien que, según los gemelos, los ayudaría. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le habían dicho quien. Se sentía muy presionado y emocionado ante aquella situación. A pesar de que sus amigos y compañeros lo hacían como broma, realmente sabía que tenían muy buenas intenciones, no por nada tenia tantos años de conocerlos. Sin embargo, no mostraría lo agradecido que estaba, no por el momento.

–Tranquilo, nuestra cómplice esta a punto de llegar–Dice Kanon con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como era que ella se acercaba.

–Muy bien, estoy aquí.

–¿Tú eres la cómplice? –Aioria no sabía como era que ellas se habían involucrado en aquella situación.

–Claro que sí, ¿quién más podría ser? Ahora te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Será muy sencillo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shura?

–Digamos que sufrió un pequeño percance con Mu–Dijo Afrodita no muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Neón le restó importancia, en ese momento había cosas más importantes. La amazona tomó al moreno del brazo y lo llevó hacia una habitación cercana, seguidos por las miradas burlonas y satisfactorias de sus compañeros. Era una verdad que disfrutaban de la situación, pero de todos modos era por el bien del leoncito. Sí todo resultaba bien, se los agradecería de por vida.

–¡PUM! –Un tremendo golpe se escuchó cerca de ellos. Rápidamente se fueron a asomar y tremenda situación al encontrar a un pobre Aioria siendo aplastado por Aldebarán quien aún cargaba a un noqueado Shura. Segundos después llegó un Mu satisfecho por aquella escena, sabía que tarde o temprano obtendrían su merecido.

–Mi trabajo aquí termino–Dijo el lemuriano luciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba de aquella escena con toda una victoria entre sus manos. Ahora si podría regresar a su casa para descansar tranquilamente, todavía tenía mucho que hacer, y seguramente kiki no estaría ayudando mucho con eso.

–¿Qué sucedió aquí?–Preguntó Afrodita mientras lo gemelos ayudaban a quitar a Aldebarán de encima del pobre leoncito que casi era asfixiado por completo.

–¿En serio quieres saber? –Dice el toro del zodiaco tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de su amigo. El peliazul le contesto ladeando su cabeza de forma negativa, tal vez lo mejor seria no saber del embrollo que le habían causado al pobre lemuriano. Por otro lado, el toro del zodiaco si quería saber que hacían todos reunidos en aquel lugar, ¿acaso sucedía algo de lo que él no estaba enterado? –Y ustedes, ¿qué hacen por aquí? No los había visto desde ayer.

En ese momento los ojos de ambos gemelos brillaron mientras que el pobre Aioria sólo atinaba a ponerse rojo de la pena, ¿es qué todo el mundo tenía que enterarse? Bueno, esa era una tarea que los caballeros de géminis cumplían con toda perfección y no se dijera de su nueva cómplice, la amazona de virgo era de mucha ayuda.

Después de unos minutos, Aldebarán y compañía, porque cabe destacar que Shura despertó de su pequeño sueño inducido por el carnerito, ya sabían absolutamente todo; de la cita que habían planeado para Aioria y de los planes que se llevarían a cabo para realizarla. Realmente no perdieron la oportunidad y al instante se alistaron para participar en tal plan y claro, los gemelos y la amazona los aceptaron gustosamente. En ese momento lo único que deseaba el caballero dorado de la quinta casa era que nadie más se enterara, no quería hacer su vida privada pública, no, porque por eso le decían "privada" para que nadie más interviniera, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía dar un paso atrás. No cuando él también lo quería.

–Muy bien, ¡COMENZEMOS!

. . . . . . . . .

–¿En verdad puedes hacer todo eso? –Aurea había estado platicando muy animadamente con Kiki durante la ausencia del lemuriano. Le parecía un niño muy interesante y divertido, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había reído tanto en tan poco tiempo.

–Claro que sí, me lo enseño mi maestro. Además, ahora puedo teletransportarme al lugar que desee.

–Tu maestro debe ser una gran persona . . . y además muy fuerte–Las palabras de Aurea habían sonado diferentes a su tono anterior, era como si lo dijese con ternura. Kiki la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, parecía estar en otro mundo y no paraba de sonreir.

–Sí. También es muy rápido.

–Sí

–Y muy alto . . .

–Sí–La amazona en verdad estaba soñando despierta, sólo atinaba a contestar por inercia. El pequeño aprendiz lo notó al instante.

–Y te gusta, ¿verda?

–Sí . . . –Aurea artículo por un instante lo que había dicho el chiquillo–No . . .pero que . . .

–¡Ja! Te atrape–La sonrisa del lemuriano se había ensanchado enormemente mientras que la amazona se daba de topes mentalmente por haber caído en la trampa de una persona mucho más pequeña que ella. Tal vez la próxima vez que hablé con él tendrá más cuidado con lo que dice.

–No, no atrapaste nada yo sólo . . .

–Todos ellos se lo tienen merecido–La voz de Mu interrumpió su conversación. Unos segundos después hizo presencia ante ellos quienes sólo permanecieron en total silencio al verlo. –No platiquen tanto por favor–Sus palabras causaron una risa nerviosa en la amazona y una un tanto burlona por parte del aprendiz. –¿Qué les pasa?

–Ah sólo que . . .

–¡Sí! Yo le decía a Kiki que me llamaron y que ya me iba así que nos vemos–Aurea salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron dejando con una gran duda al caballero que volteando a ver a su aprendiz de forma interrogante sólo consiguió un "No tengo idea", así dejando el asunto para otro día. Lastima que el pelinaranja no pensara lo mismo, no, él estaba ideando un gran plan en ese momento. Una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible sacarla, además, tal vez así su mentor pensaría en algo que no fuera trabajo, trabajo y trabajo; sí su plan resultaba probablemente tendría más tiempo libre para divertirse. Realmente no era un experto en temas como ése, pero algo se le ocurriría. Ver tantas películas con Seiya por fin serviría de algo.

. . . . . . . . .

–¡Es suficiente por hoy! –Pronuncia Shaka ante una amazona bastante exhausta. Él había decidido enseñarle a ocultar su presencia pero no era fácil hacerlo, tanto para ella como para él. Se la pasaba diciendo que se "concentrara" y parecía hacerlo pero sentía que había algo que la distraía por momentos y eso ocasionaba que perdiera el control de su cosmoenergía y no la enfocara como era debido, hasta se había dignado a "percibir" su alrededor y, aún así, no encontraba cuál era la causa de ese descuido por parte de la amazona.

–Esta bien–Lara abrió sus ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sentía que se cerebro explotaría, y como no, todo ese tiempo se había debatido entre estar concentrada y estar al lado con aquel rubio que seguía descontrolando por alguna razón. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una solución a aquella situación, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía? Nunca se había sentido así con alguien más. Probablemente debería hablarlo con Irene o Aurea, después de todo, sí se lo llegaba a mencionar a Neón seguramente estallaría la tercera guerra mundial. Ella era un persona de cuidado en ese tipo de situaciones, porque cuando algo le gustaba, realmente hacia hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo. Era una buena cualidad para algunas cosas pero no para aquel momento, no quería ocasionar algún problema con su amiga por un mal entendido. Definitivamente lo primero que haría sería aclarar sus ideas.

–Entonces, nos vemos mañana. En verdad deberías trabajar con tu concentración.

–Sí, bueno sobre eso yo . . .

–Tranquila–Interrumpió el rubio–No estas obligada a mencionarla, pero cuando sepas que es, trabaja con ello. Yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas–Shaka se retiró de los jardines en camino a su casa zodiacal.

–Es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa–Dice la ojivioleta para sí misma.


	8. Momentos

"**Momentos"**

Definitivamente había sido una tarde de locura pero lo mejor era que todos sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección. Lo único que necesitaba era adaptarlos a las circunstancias y ellos solos saldrían a relucir. Ella no se consideraba una persona tan meticulosa, o más bien no había necesitado serlo antes. Su sola llegada al famoso templo de Athena ya era grandioso pero la suerte de haber encontrado a una persona como Shaka era aún más grandioso. Quería tenerlo cerca y solo para sí misma. Recordaba todas las cosas que le habían gustado alguna vez pero, esta vez, no era un objeto, ahora se trataba una persona. Claramente no podía ser lo mismo tratar de conservar un inmóvil a alguien que piensa, siente y que fácilmente puede alejarse. Precisamente por aquella razón había tomado esa personalidad. Sin embargo, tenía un gran punto a su favor; ella era la amazona de Virgo y él el caballero, prácticamente vivían juntos y eso era algo no debía desaprovechar.

Ahora que estaba anocheciendo debía regresar a su casa zodiacal, eso sólo significaba una cosa, lo vería nuevamente. Durante el corto trayecto recordó lo sucedido en las jardineras con su amiga y se dispuso a preguntar sutilmente la razón de aquella reunión. Una vez dentro, fue lo primero que vio. Él como siempre, tan tranquilo y apacible con ese rostro que pocas veces demostraba emoción alguna.

Lentamente se acercó hasta tenerlo justo en frente, Shaka parecía no haberla notado, o eso creía hasta que escuchó un "¿qué sucede?" por parte del rubio que prácticamente lo único que logró fue invitarla a compartir una charla.

–Es que en la tarde pude notar que le enseñabas algo a Lara y . . .

–Querías saber lo que era–Interrumpe. Suspira pesadamente antes de levantar su rostro–Le mostraba la técnica para ocultar la presencia.

–¿Ocultar la presencia? Suena interesante. ¿Podrías . . . –No termino la pregunta, no era necesario. Resultaba muy evidente lo que quería. Shaka titubeo por unos segundos, no conocía bien a la amazona y aún así le parecía algo escandalosa pero, sí ella deseaba aprender, ¿cómo podría impedírselo?

–Ehm claro, supongo que aún podemos practicar un buen rato.

Rápidamente se acomodo a pocos centímetros frente a él, tomando su misma postura se limitó a observarlo detenidamente. Al caballero le pareció algo extraño sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo y comenzar con su explicación. Sorprendentemente parecía estarlo escuchando con mucha, más bien, demasiada atención, hasta el punto en que logró llegar a incomodarlo ligeramente. Sentía su mirada clavada en él, por lo que mejor trato de comenzar con la práctica. Le dio la orden de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse profundamente. Durante unos minutos lo consiguió, y justo cuando el rubio pensó que lo conseguiría, todo regresó a cero. Lo intentaron unas cuantas veces más pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

–¿Qué sucede? Al principio lo haces bien pero en el momento te . . .

–Lo sé. Es sólo que . . . no creo estar bien enfocada. Tal vez puedes ayudarme con eso.

–¿Y qué podría hacer yo?

–En Némesis, la matriarca nos apoyaba sosteniendo nuestras manos para ayudarnos a regular nuestra cosmoenergía. –Shaka aceptó la propuesta de la amazona sin reproche alguno, tomó sus manos y las sostuvo mientras ella intentaba regular su energía. Neón no creía que en verdad esa pequeña treta le hubiese funcionado, y ya que lo había hecho, tenía que disfrutarlo.

. . . . . . . . .

–Uff, que sueño–mencionó justo antes de soltar un gran bostezo que confirmaban sus palabras anteriores. Había tardado más de lo pensado en subir toda la serie de escaleras hasta llegar a la casa de escorpio, definitivamente el sueño no la ayudaba en nada. Optó por adentrarse lentamente dando paso a una serie de bostezos que terminaron en el instante en que notó que había una persona sentada en el sofá que conformaba la pequeña sala de la casa. Se acercó un poco más y vislumbró a quien parecía ser Milo sosteniendo con pereza su cabeza.

–¿Qué haces?

–Ah, hola–Su llegada lo había tomado por sorpresa–Es sólo que no puedo dormir–Dijo con simplicidad. Lara se acercó un poco más, ¿cómo era que él sufría de insomnio y ella se estaba muriendo de sueño?

–¿Ya intentaste tomar algo?

–Sí, pero es inútil. Digamos que mi mente está pensando demasiado últimamente.

–Y, ¿se puede saber en qué? –La ojivioleta soltó otro gran bostezo que sacó una pequeña sonrisa al guardián de la octava casa.

–Podría contártelo, pero será a su tiempo. Además, parece que te estas muriendo de sueño.

Lara lo observó desafiantemente por unos segundos. Después dio la vuelta alrededor del sofá y se sentó al lado del peliazul. Tardó un tiempo en acomodarse, finalmente dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia su acompañante. –Entonces, me quedare contigo hasta que me lo digas o hasta que te duermas. Lo que suceda primero.

Milo esbozó una gran sonrisa. –Estarás despierta mucho tiempo, ¿cómo lo harás si te estás durmiendo?

–Bueno, será mejor que empieces a hablar antes de que eso suceda–Ambos se acomodan nuevamente para poder platicar frente a frente. El cansancio de la amazona era realmente evidente y aún así estaba determinada a quedarse con él, quien en el momento dormir era en lo último que pensaba.

–Esta bien, si tú insistes.

. . . . . . . . .

Mu afinaba unos cuantos detalles, terminaba de reparar una de tantas armaduras dañadas por el descuido o trabajo duro de los aprendices. Últimamente podía asegurar que recibía más trabajo de lo normal, eso sin mencionar que tenía que entrenar a su pupilo, lo que era bastante extenuante. Pensaba seriamente en un descanso pero no podía, nadie más en el templo lo podría suplantar en aquel trabajo.

–Bueno, al meno eh terminado por hoy–Se levanto con bastante pereza, estiro un poco sus músculos algo entumidos por estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Al salir al pasillo notó que una de las luces aún conservaba las luces encendidas, se desvió hacia la cocina y encontró a Aurea tomando algo de agua. –Parece que al fin regresaste.

–Eh sí, ya comienza a anochecer–Colocó su vaso sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado y observó nuevamente al lemuriano quien mostró una sonrisa bastante encantadora.

–Parece que te llevas muy bien con Kiki.

–Sí, es un niño bastante interesante y por lo que me ah contado, también tiene buenas habilidades.

–Hablando de eso. . .hoy en la tarde me estuvo haciendo una serie de preguntas algo extrañas.

–Lo ahorcare en cuanto lo vea–pensó la amazona algo nerviosa por lo que pudo haber mencionado el aprendiz. –A-así y, ¿qué te dijo?

–Sólo recuerdo un par de preguntas pero parecían ser de películas o algo así. Bueno, te digo por que en algunas mencionó tu nombre.

En aquel momento sólo quería desaparecer para ir a torturar al enano causante del interrogatorio. Lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de que hubiera mencionado algo que Mu aún no le había dicho.

–Bueno, pues yo me voy a dormir–Apagó la luz y camino junto a Mu hasta su dormitorio en donde se despidieron con las buenas noches. La pelirroja tenía mucho en que pensar mientras que el lemuriano necesitaba descansar después de un gran día de trabajo, o eso quería pero recordaba al instante algunas de las preguntas mencionadas por su alumno. Lo hacían pensar demasiado, sumado al hecho de que cierta amazona ocupaba su mente muy seguido. A pesar de que no tenía prácticamente nada de conocerla, él sentía lo contrario; los ratos libres en lo que platicaban resultaban bastante entretenidos, ciertamente demostraba ser una gran persona, cosa que llamaba mucho su atención. Era la primera amiga que tenía, las amazonas locales apenas les hablaban y no por odio, más bien por respeto, eso hacía que una relación más cercana fuese casi imposible. Estaba bastante a gusto con su nueva amiga, le alegraba bastante que ella sea la amazona de aries, tal vez debería conocer más a fondo a sus compañeras, apenas las había tratado pero sabía que serian excelentes compañeras. Era una lástima que sólo permanecerían en el templo por tres meses.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Dónde estas cuando se te necesita hermano? –El pobre caballero de leo llevaba un buen rato buscándolo por los alrededores sin resultado alguno, el único lugar que quedaba era su casa zodiacal. Seguramente lo encontraría allí, de lo contrario le daría un ataque de nervios, sólo podía hablar de ese tema con él. Necesitaba un consejo más que de un caballero, de un hermano; más ahora que le convenía, con suerte y hasta conseguía cuñada.

Agradecido de estar a pocos escalones de llegar a la casa de sagitario comenzó a hacer su caminata un poco más rápida. Estaba ansioso por hablar con él, si bien no le gustaba que la gente se enterará de sus problemas personales está vez era necesario, se trataba de su hermano.

–¿Aioria?¿Qué haces aquí? –Aioros cruzaba la entrada y sorprendido de encontrar a su pequeño hermano se aproximo a paso rápido.

–Queria hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento? –La verdad era que tenía que ir con Dohko, lo había mandado a llamar para tratar un asunto que la mismísima Athena estaba discutiendo pero el rostro que tenía frente a él casi le suplicaba por unos cuantos segundos de su atención. Lástima, Dohko podía esperar un momento, primero estaba su familia.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –Al instante, un pequeño rubor apareció en el rostro del guardián de la quinta casa, Aioros no entendió muy bien el mensaje, sólo atinó a rodearlo con uno de sus brazos y conducirlo directamente al interior de la novena casa, afuera no lograrían nada. Algo le decía que mañana sería un día bastante largo.


	9. Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos

"**Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos"**

Los primeros rayos solares se colaban a través de las ventanas iluminando los adentros de la casa de escorpio. Tales rayos molestaron a la amazona causando su despertar; no recordaba haberse ido a su cuarto pero se sentia bastante comoda. Talló sus ojos suavemente y aún sin abrirlos se estiró un poco, al hacerlo su brazo rozó con algo, abrió los ojos e inclino un poco su cabeza notando que su cabeza reposaba sobre las piernas del caballero dueño de la septima casamientras él serecargaba sore el respaldo del sillón.

Se levantó lentamente tratando de no despertarlo y agradeciendo que fue ella la primera en despertarse. Mientras esperaba a su compañero recordó todo lo que habian platicado la noche anterior. Milo era una persona realmente impresionante, definitivamente era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, habian hablado de tantos temas, desde combates anteriores, vivencias, gustos, metas, prácticamente de todo. Y no sólo eso, también era muy divertido y simpatico, ahora entendia porque le decian el aderezo del templo.

Sí bien primero se había estado muriendo de sueño, después de unos cuantos minutos no queria perderse detalle de todas las cosas que le contaba, ni siquiera supo cuando fue que se había quedado dormida. Realmente había encontrado a una persona a quien llamar amigo dentro de aquel templo, una persona ala que podría contarle tantas cosas tan abiertamente, cosas que ni siquiera a sus amigas amazonas podía mencionar, sin contar que le guardaria perfectamente bien el secreto y de paso hasa la ayudaria.

–Oh mi cuello–Un quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Milo se masajeaba suavemente el área nombrada, parecía dolerle bastante, y como no sí se había quedado dormido en una posición tan incomoda.

–¿Cómo durmió el bello durmiente?–Lara se acercó un poco más, Milo se giró hacia ella sosteniendo aún su cuello.

–Bueno, digamos que no fue mi mejor noche. Lo curioso es que el resto de mi cuerpo descanso muy bien. Igualmente me la pase muy bien.

–Yo también–Contestó mostrando una gran sonrisa.

–Sabes, es la primera vez en días que me divierto así. Creo que vamos a llevarnos bastante bien–Lara solamente tomó uno de sus brazos y comenzó a jalarlo hasta la salida–¿Qué haces?

–Bueno, comocierta persona me influencio para quedarme despierta hasta tarde, ahora tiene que acompañarme al desayuno porque ya tengo mucha hambre.

Milo no dio protesta alguna y se dejó guiar por la amazona. Mientras se dirigian al comedor del templo continuaron charlando tal parecia que aún les quedaba mucho por contar.

. . . . . . . . .

Algunos murmullos y unas cuantas burlas audibles lograban escucharse en la mesa de los dorados. Realmente el ambiente estaba más calmado de lo normal y eso se debía a la ausencia de cierto peliazul que alegraba la mañana de todos sus compañeros.

A Camus le parecía extraño que no hubiese aparecido aún, normalmente era muy puntual. Después de todo era su mejor amigo y lo conocía bastante bien, no se imaginaba que lo habría detenido por más de media hora. Aunque pensandolo bien tal vez podría ser más un alguien, quizás era …

–Miren, Milo viene bien acompañado–Mencionó Death Mask, al instante todos los presentes en la mesa voltearon hacia la entrada. Milo platicaba y reia animadamente junto a Lara, parecían estar platicando de algo muy interesante pues prácticamente ignoraban al mundo que los rodeaba. No fue hasta que Irene llamó a su compañera interrumpiendolos en el acto, la joven sólo se despidió de Milo no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído, seguido de unas cuantas señas extrañas que sólo el peliazul logró entender.

En seguida divisó su mesa y se encaminó para reunirse con sus demás compañeros dorados quienes extrañamente no lo quitaban la vista de encima. Ubicó un lugar al lado de Camus y se sentó tranquilamente, el guardían de la casa de escorpio no aguantaba las ganas de contarle tantas cosas a su amigo pero se detuvó al notar que las miradas seguian sobre él.

–¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?–Les preguntó sarcasticamente a sus compañeros, al menos no a todos pues Mu, Shaka, Dohko, Aioros y Aldebaran estaban muy entrados en su propia conversación.

–Vamos no te hagas el que no sabe nada–Como siempre Death Mask nunca se quedaba con nada, realmente queria estar bien enterado de todo. Milo dudaba un poco en sí contarles o no, dio un vistaso hacia Camus como si estuviera esperando su aprobación y una vez que según la obtuvo decidió contarles.

–Sé que lo que voy a contarles trataran de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero en verdad quiero que juren que no se lo diran a nadie–Ninguno de los interesados hicieron ruido ruido alguno–¡Dije que lo juren!–Al instante comenzaron ajurarlo ante quien sabe cuantos dioses, eso dio un poco de más confianza al caballero. –Como Camus bien sabe, a mi. . .me gusta Lara.

–¿Enserio? Eso si no me lo esperaba–Afrodita al igual que los demás atentos a la conversación estaban sorprendidos pues aunque el peliazul era el más relajiento, en cuestiones amorosas realmente era una persona muy seria. Jamás le habían conocido alguna novia o algo por el estilo, era la primera vez que se habría con ellos en cuanto a ese tema.

–Pero es enserio cuando les digo que no quiero que le digan a nadie, y mucho menos a ella–Era impresionante la seriedad con la que hablaba, realmente debía gustarle.

–Y bueno, cuentanos que has logrado hasta ahora–Shura parecia bastante interesado en el tema.

–Pues ayer pase una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Fue íncreible, si antes estaba convencido ahora estoy seguro de que es la chica para mi.

–Si que eres rápido–Una serie de comentarios similares se desencadenaron pero ese último hizó que el peliazul captara la indirecta. Sus compañeros habían malinterpretado sus palabras anteriores y tenía que aclarlo.

–No se pasen, no me referia a eso. Mejor les cuento bien lo que pasó.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mientras, en la mesa de las amazonas las cosas no andaban muy diferentes. Lara estaba siendo sometida a una serie de interrogaciones por parte de sus amigas debido al comentario de Neón de ¨como de la noche a la mañana se hicieron tan amigos¨. La pobre no tuvo más que contarles lo que había sucedido. Aquella situación no podía beneficiar más a la amazona de virgo, era como un bono extra para su plan, no podía creer que Milo fuera tan rápido. Ella le había dicho a Camus que podía ayudar a juntarlos pero nunca imaginó que lo harian ellos solos.

–Pues yo pienso que harian una bonita pareja–Seguía hechando leña al fuego.

–No, Milo es sólo un gran amigo–Cierto rubio llamó su atención haciendo un par de señas. Su clase con Shaka comenzaria pronto, sólo tenia unos cuantos minutos para desayunar definitivamente deseaba haber despertado un poco antes. –Tengo que apurarme, no tengo mucho tiempo para el desayuno.

–¿Tiempo? No te alcanzaria la mañana completa para terminar de desayunar, no sé que es lo peor, que comas tanto o que lo hagas tan lento–Irene tenía mucha razón, Lara tenia la tendencia de comer demasiado y no sólo eso sino que realmente tardaba demasiado en terminar sus alimentos. Era como una de esas malas costumbres que la joven tenía.

Mientras las demás amazonas reían, Neón estaba que se moría de celos, ya sabía que sólo le estaba enseñando una técnica pero igualmente le importaba demasiado no sabía porque ultimamente desconfiaba de su compañera pues siempre que le preguntaba algo acerca del rubio, la castaña preferia ignorarlo. Era extraño pero su sexto sentido le decía que la mantuviera vigilada.

. . . . . . . . . .

Los jardines del templo eran realmente hermosos y pacificos, eran uno de los lugares favoritos de Shaka. Se sentía tan comódo en sitios como ése.

Ahora se sentaria un rato a meditar en lo que su ahora pupila se dignaba a aparecer para que pudieran comenzar la clase.

Pasaron 10 minutos y aún no llegaba . . .15 minutos . . . 20 . . .–Bueno que no piensa venir–Pensaba en aquel momento, creía en la posibilidad de que no asistiera. Tal vez ya deberia retirarse y . . .

–¡Perdón¡ ¡Se me hizo algo tarde!–Escuchó de repente seguido de unos cuantos jadeos debido al cansancio de la reciente actividad física, pues había tenido que correr como loca desesperada para llegar con él.

–Estaba a punto de irme–Contesta sin moverse de su posición.

–Lo siento, es que me entretuvieron demasiado en el comedor–Su tono de voz casi sonaba suplicante, el rubio lo pensó por unos segundos y terminó haciendolee una señal para que tomara asiento y comenzarán.

–Sigamos desde donde nos quedamos la clase anterior.

Prontó comenzaron a maniplar su cosmoenergía, a ella le costaba un poco más por la tensión extra que tenia enfrente. Nuevamente lo intentaba y justo cuando creía que lo lograria todo terminaba, así siguió con unas cuantas repeticiones hasta que Shaka recordó algo que Neón le había mencionado.

–Acercate un poco más–La castaña abrió rápidamente los ojos por la impresión llevada ante tales palabras. Aún así le hizó caso y se acercó un poco más. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y fue ahí cuando sintió que las manos de Shaka tomaban las suyas, si impresión fua aún más fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas comenzaron a mostrar un ligero rubor.–Neónme dijo que la patriarca les ayudaba a regular su cosmo energía de esta forma, tal vez así lo logres pronto.

–¿Eh?–Primero no sabía a que se referia pero después de analizarlo termino por descubrir que era una de las tantas tretas de su compañera, tal vez podía seguir su juego esta vez.–Ah sí, será una buena ayuda.

–Esta bien, intentemoslo nuevamente.

. . . . . . . . .

–Que suerte la tuya Milo, si se ve que tienen quimica, desde el primer día que se conocieron. Todavia no olvido la canción que cantaron–Kanon daba su opinión a su amigo.

–Tienes razón, fue un momento inolvidable–Lo único que la faltaba al pelizaul era tener corazones en los ojos, sus sentimientos eran realmente obvios.

–Sabes, deberias decirselo–Sugiere Saga, los demás secundaron su idea gustos, hasta Camus lo trataba de convencer.

–No puedo hacerlo . . .¿oh si?

–Vamos, no pierdas tiempo, sólo se quedaran con nosotros durante tres meses, aprovechalo–Afrodita tenia mucha razón, la estadia da las amazonas en el templo tenia limite. Ellas partirian y probablemente no la veria nuevamente. Debía animerse, lo haría por la noche.

–Bueno, tenemos algo que hacer, nos vemos al rato–Los hermanos se retiraron pronto con algo de comida. Aioros tenía mucho que hablar con su hermanito pues su cita seria esa misma noche y aún faltaban algunos detalles. Una caminata por el templo ayudaria, sin mencionar que así nadie los molestaria.

. . . . . . . . .

Sorprendentemente lo estaba logrando. El que Shaka sostuviera sus mano la distraia demasiado pero al mismo tiempo se sentia apoyada, y por poco conseguia dominar la tecnica. Practicamente sólo era cuestion de pulir unos detalles, unas cuantas cositas y por fin lo…

–¡Cuidado¡–Escuchó mencionar al rubio justó antes de sentir un jalón que la sacó de balance ocasionando que cayera sobre él, sus brazos la sostuvieron un momento. Al tratarse de incorporar nuevamente se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba a escazos centimetro del rostro del caballero. En ese momento su rostro podía compararse con el de un tomate, estaba muy nerviosa. Shaka abrió sus ojos mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules, cosa que empeora la situación de Lara. Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron observando al otro, para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

–¿Estan bien?–Pregunta Aioros interrumpiendo aquel momento y con ello haciendolos reaccionar.

–Sí, deberias tener más cuidado.

–Es que Aiorios venia molestandome y le aventé mi comida, no pensé que casi terminaria ensima de ella–Se incorpora Aioria a la conversación. Realmente el proyectil de comida iba dirigido hacia su hermano y por poco le daba a la joven. En verdad que a veces se comportaba como un niño, estar con su hermano comenzaba a afectarle.

Después de unas cuantas disculpas más, los hermanos se retiraron dejandolos sólo de nuevo. Un silencio se hizó presente por unos cuantos segundos.

–Tal vez deberiamos de seguir mañana–Comenta Shaka rompiendo aquel silencio, a la amazona no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Gracias a Neón había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el caballero de virgo, algo que creyó no sentir ahora se había dado cuenta de que era una realidad, por supuesto que a su amiga no lo iba a agradar en lo más minimo pero, ¿qué podía hacer?


	10. Noche de sorpresas

**"NOCHE DE SORPRESAS"**

El tiempo había pasado tan lento para el caballero de la quinta casa, en estos momentos era prácticamente un manojo de nervios. Su vida amorosa con la amazona que tanto había estado esperando dependía de esta noche, cualquier cosa podría salir mal y eso significaría un adiós definitivo para su relación. Su hermano y amigos ya habían tratado de tranquilizarlo anteriormente pero no había dado resultado alguno, tal vez no lo lograría ni con calmantes. Trató de hacer a un lado ese nerviocismo y se concentro en las actividades que realizarían, en la actitud que debía tomar ante la amazona. Todos le decían "Sé tú mismo" pero, ¿y si no le agradaba el Aioria original? Porque sí fuera de otra manera, tal vez hubiesen tenido alguna platica en el pasado pero nada de eso había sucedido, al contrario, apenas cruzaban palabras, inclusive la misma aceptación a dicha cita le era aún difícil de creer. Tantas imágenes, palabras y situaciones pasaban por su cabeza, ni siquiera en una de las tantas guerras contra los dioses se había puesto de esa forma.

–¿Podrías calmarte un momento? Sí sigues así te dará un ataque antes de que llegue la hora-Intento vano de Aioros para calmar a su hermano menor.

–Es que no lo entiendes . . . yo

–Entiendo que debes relajarte. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-El mayor le dedicó una tierna y cálida sonrisa fraternal, Aioria respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y en instantes lucia más tranquilo.

–Te diré algo que creo puede servirte mucho esta noche. Sé tú mismo, debe conocerte como realmente eres y, si no llega a funcionar, sabrás que fuiste autentico.

Las palabras de su hermano mayor tenían mucha razón, sí el pretendía ser alguien que no era, no sabría cuanto tiempo aguantaría, no podría vivir sabiendo que esta engañando a la mujer que ama. Viviendo un romance falso. Definitivamente no podría hacerlo. En unos cuantos minutos descubriría si la amazona correspondería sus sentimientos, aquellos que existían desde hace bastante tiempo y que nunca se había atrevido a revelar.

–Tienes razón–Fueron las últimas palabras que Aioria pronunció antes de abandonar la habitación. Tal vez salir un rato despejaría su mente lo suficiente.

. . . . . . . . .

Había estado prácticamente toda la mañana entrenando, sin mencionar todos los encargos por parte del patriarca, definitivamente había ocupado gran parte del día en ello. Sólo deseaba llegar a su casa y descansar un poco, gracias a los dioses que kiki no tenía lección ese día.

Mu entró a su casa zodiacal y se fue directamente a la cocina, tomó un vaso, se sirvió un poco de agua y se dirigió a su cuarto, o eso pensaba hacer hasta que vio a cierta amazona completamente dormida en uno de los sillones. Al instante se acercó, planeaba despertarla pues durante la madrugada hacia mucho frío y no seria conveniente que se quedará allí, sin embargo cuando estaba frente a ella notó algo, no en ella sino en él. Su corazón estaba comenzando a latir más rápidamente, sin mencionar que podría jurar que tal reacción era por verla, por ver a Aurea tan tranquila, apacible, era algo que ni siquiera podía describir. ¿Desde cuando sentía algo así? Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado, tal vez . . . podría ser cualquier cosa.

Un ligero movimiento de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos obligándolo a seguir su plan inicial. Primero sacudió ligeramente uno de sus hombros pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, después optó por mencionar su nombre unas cuantas veces pero el resultado era el mismo, definitivamente era una joven con sueño pesado. Finalmente la tomó en sus brazos y la cargo hasta la que era su habitación, durante el camino parecía que la chica estaba despertando sin embargo aún estaba bastante adormilada. A Mu le parecía graciosa aquella situación pues le susurraba palabras como "Despierta un momento" o "Te llevo a tu cuarto" a lo que la joven contestaba con balbuceos era como estar con una niña pequeña. Podía apostar a que ni siquiera los ojos planeaba abrir o que siquiera lo estuviera escuchando. Cuando por fin llegaron hasta la cama, la bajo de tal forma que quedara sentada, se puso frente a ella para evitar tirarla pero gracias a que la joven seguía medio inconsciente no podía mantenerse en equilibrio, así que al soltarla por completo, su cuerpo se inclino hacia adelante. Mu en un rápido intento por detener su caída, la alcanzó a sostener de los brazos pero al no sostenerla bien el resto de su cuerpo se fue sobre él causando que la boca de la amazona quedara sobre los labios del lemuriano. Al sentir aquello, Mu se sonrojo a tal grado de parecer una cereza mientras que la amazona al estar prácticamente medio inconsciente ni siquiera tuvo reacción alguna. Mu la apartó y la acomodo en la cama para después salir rápidamente de la habitación. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que algo así sucedería? Prácticamente había sido un momento de película. Un accidente muy conveniente.

–Rayos, ¿qué se supone que acaba de pasar? –Sé pregunto a sí mismo, daba gracias a los dioses de que Aurea no se haya despertado o hubiera estado en problemas, por lo menos era lo que él pensaba porque en cuanto a la amazona, ella había estado consciente desde que la había cargado, era cierto que tenia sueño pero oportunidades como ésa no se daban todos los días sin embargo jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo como eso pasaría. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Pretender que no había pasado nada? O retar al destino y averiguar sí Mu sentía algo por ella. Definitivamente esa seria su tarea para el día siguiente.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Qué harás ahora Milo?¿Te animas? –Preguntaba Camus a su mejor amigo. Llevaban ya un buen tiempo platicando sobre el tema, aunque el dueño de la séptima casa era bastante aventado, para una situación sentimental era realmente precavido.

–No lo sé, apenas comenzamos a platicar, creo que seria algo apresurado de repente soltarle todo.

–Milo, es que en una situación como esta no hay momentos apresurados. Ellas sólo estarán aquí tres meses, eso sin contar con la semana que ya llevan. ¿Quieres perderla sin siquiera intentarlo? –Todo eso era tan cierto, tiempo era lo único que él no tenía, además ¿qué haría si ella se enamorará de alguien más? No lo había pensado anteriormente.

–Tienes razón Camus, debo decírselo.

–Al fin te dignas a escuchar un buen consejo, mañana ve a . . . .

–Iré a buscarla, nos vemos–Milo salió rápidamente de la habitación sin siquiera dejar que su amigo terminara de hablar. –El que no quería apresurarse–Dice mostrando una gran sonrisa, esperaba que los sentimientos de Milo fuesen correspondidos, estaba claro que lo apoyaría al cien por ciento.

. . . . . . . . .

Lara llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a Irene, necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle lo que había sucedido y lo que recientemente había descubierto. Después de recorrer los inmensos jardines del templo y haber fallado, decidió que lo más probable era que estuviese con Afrodita en la casa de piscis. Nuevamente retomo su camino, ahora con un nuevo destino, llegó hasta las escaleras y apresuró el paso, estaba realmente emocionada.

"¡PUM!" se escuchó tremendo golpe al haber chocado estrepitosamente con alguien, al instante ambos se disculparon.

–¿Lara? –Reconoció la voz al instante.

–¡Milo! Me ahorraste subir tanta escalera. Tengo algo que contarte.

–¿Enserio? Yo también. Comienza tú primero.

–De acuerdo, es que desde que llegue al templo hubo una persona que llamó mi atención, y al principio no estaba muy segura pero Milo . . . –Esa pausa ante tales palabras le hicieron pensar tantas cosas al caballero de escorpio, más buenas que malas pero las que siguieron aclararon su mente por completo–Creo que estoy enamorada de Shaka.

–¿Shaka? –Pronunció por inercia. Sus ánimos acababan de ser atropellados y sus sentimientos parecían ser una hoja que se rompía después de haber sido humedecida. Sintió en su pecho un vacío tan grande, tuvó que aguantarse todo aquello que sentía, no quería que Lara se enterará. La veía tan sonriente en aquel momento que no quiso opacar su felicidad y simplemente atino a decirle unas cuantas palabras de aliento que de puro milagro lograron salir de su boca.

–Gracias Milo, sabía que podía contártelo a ti. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

–Eh, yo . . . –Lo pensó un poco–Sólo quería contarte que eh . . . la cita de Aioria era hoy–No le llegaba otra excusa más, esa era la situación que jamás pensó sucedería.

–Tienes razón, ojala les vaya bien. Ire con Marín un rato a ver que sucede. –La amazona se retiro, no sin antes mencionar un "Eres un gran amigo" y darle un tierno abrazo que el caballero correspondió.

Ahora que iba a hacer, había puesto todas sus esperanzas y en aquel momento todo aquello que había llegado a pensar se había esfumado en un segundo. Jamás dijo que el amar a alguien era sencillo pero eso superaba todas sus expectativas. Más que nunca, debía platicar y desahogarse con alguien, con su mejor amigo, tal vez él tendría un buen consejo o por lo menos unas palabras de aliento que le hacían tanta falta.

. . . . . . . . .

El momento de la cita por fin había llegado. Aioria esperaba a Marín en una de las fuentes que se encontraban en los jardines, su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho en el momento que la vio llegar con Lara y Shaina. Ambas se alejaron una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca dejándolos solos.

Para Marín era una experiencia completamente nueva, jamás había fraternizado con un caballero y mucho menos uno de aquel rango. Aunque debía admitir que era emocionante y que a pesar de todo Aioria le parecía una buena persona, era una buena oportunidad para conocerlo más a fondo.

–Te ves muy bien sin la mascara–Era la primera vez que la veía sin aquel objeto que siempre cubría su rostro por completo. Era extraño pero le encantaba.

–Gracias–Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

–¿Quieres ir a caminar?

–Claro.

Ese fue el inicio de una cita que acercó a dos personas más de lo que se podría haber logrado en una vida. Todo fue tan especial. Descubrieron tantas cosas acerca del otro que desconocían totalmente, no podían creer la cantidad de cosas que tenían en común.

¿Quién diría que habría sucedido algo así? Sin mencionar lo que paso al último, eso era algo que definitivamente debían saber sus amigos más cercanos, algo que había abierto las puertas a unq gran posibilidad, algo hermoso que podría llegar a suceder.

**+¡+¡+¡+¡+¡+¡+¡++¡+¡+¡+¡+¡**

Hola, solo queria agradecer a todas las personas que han estado pendientes de la historia, a pesar de todas mis tardanzas. Queria aclarar eso puesto que eh tenido mucha tarea y trabajos por parte de la escuela y es imposible lograr concentrarse en otra cosa. Sin embargo, gracias a todos los reviews que dejan yo puedo inspirarme y apresurar un poco, más bien, darme el tiempo para continuar con este fic.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Sólo espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado. n.n


	11. Posibilidades

_****Hola a todos, lamento haberlo dejado tan repentinamente pero entre la escuela y demás actividades me era muy difícil continuarlo. En verdad agradezco sus reviews puesto que son mi fuente de inspiración. Cuando ustedes lectores me dejan palabras de aliento, me inspiro para poder regalarles una buena lectura. En verdad se los agradezco y bueno, les dejó la continuación. Estaré actualizando más seguido, así que estén pendientes. GRACIAS._

**"POSIBILIDADES"**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente recibiendo los ligeros rayos del sol que anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo y largo día. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el recuerdo de aquellos ojos de sorpresa que el lemuriano mostró después de aquel ¨beso accidental¨. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Pretender no saber nada o enfrentar la verdad cara a cara. Sinceramente ella no era muy valiente así que lo mejor era esperar a ver si de casualidad él mencionaba algo, de no ser así, podría seguir sin demasiada preocupación.

–Qué suceda lo que tenga que suceder, no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día –Estiró un poco su cuerpo para después levantarse por completo y dirigirse a la cocina. Aunque había empezado muy decidida, cada paso la hacia ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

–Maestro que desconsiderado es, ni los buenos días da –El dueño de la casa de Aries ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven amazona. Después de aquellas palabras por parte de su aprendiz, pronuncio un tímido "buenos días" que estuvo acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo que trato de disimular volteando hacia otro lado. La pelirroja sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía, así que decidió dejar el asunto a un lado, aunque al pequeño aprendiz le pareciera un poco extraña la reacción de su maestro.

Aurea prefirió dejar al pequeño lemuriano con la duda. Sin decir más, se dirigió al comedor del templo, con algo se tenia que distraer, además, seguramente sus amigas tendrían algo interesante que contar, y si eso no funcionaba, todo se iría con unas cuantas horas de un arduo entrenamiento. No paso mucho tiempo para que la amazona llegara al comedor, verdaderamente iba tan concentrada en lo sucedido con Mu que ni el camino había sentido. Fue hasta que la mención del nombre "Lara" la hizo salir del trance en el que caminaba. Al parecer eran Milo y Camus, no había tratado mucho con ellos dos pero le interesaba lo que hablaban de su compañera y amiga. Afortunadamente no la habían notado aún, gracias a una de las tantas columnas que se hallaban en el comedor. Definitivamente no le gustaba espiar, ni mucho menos pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo en su platica le llamaría la atención.

–No puedo creer que me haya pasado esto. Y justo en aquel momento –El rostro de Milo lucía algo deprimido, no lo conocía muy bien pero sabía que algo malo le había pasado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Lara?

–Nadie se imaginó que algo así sucedería. No es tu culpa –Camus observo directamente los ojos del caballero de Escorpio y sujeto su hombro con una de sus manos. –¿Cómo sabrías que a ella le gusta Shaka? –¿Qué había dicho? Era difícil de creer. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, lo peor de todo era que le gustaba la misma persona que a Neón, definitivamente la amazona de virgo no podía enterarse, era demasiado posesiva y explosiva, de enterarse seguramente ocasionaría una gran pelea. ¡Un momento! Si esa era la noticia, entonces Milo esta . . . enamorado de Lara.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma –Sé dijo a si misma. Tenía que encontrarla rápidamente y hablar con ella, debía poner una solución a este "triangulo amoroso" antes de que pase a mayores.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neón caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines del templo junto a Irene, últimamente era raro ver a la rubia amazona pues prácticamente pasaba todo el día con Afrodita, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, se habían hecho amigos muy rápidamente, compartían sobretodo el aprecio a las flores. Ella era una persona muy tranquila, por lo que Neón se sentía a gusto contándole todos sus sentimientos, sobretodo, aquellos que sentía por cierto ojiazul de quien estaba realmente enamorada. Irene solía darle algunos consejos y opiniones que ella aceptaba gustosamente. Lamentablemente no siempre los llevaba a cabo pues cuando estaba con él, los sentimientos se apoderaban de ella a tal grado que nublaban su mente y actuaba más por instinto que por conciencia.

–Sabes, Lara y Milo hacen bonita pareja, ¿no? –Se sorprendió por el cambio tan drástico de tema, hasta hace unos segundos hablaba de su amor por el caballero de Virgo y ahora saca a Lara. ¿Porqué le interesaba algo como eso? Lo que ella no sabía era el plan que Neón llevaba elaborando desde el momento en que se entero de los sentimientos de Lara y Milo. No le gustaba ser así de posesiva pero simplemente no lo podía evitar en lo absoluto.

–Pues supongo que sí, ¿por?

–No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió –Esa simple y cortante respuesta fue lo que hizo dudar a la rubia de las intenciones del comentario por parte de su compañera. Igualmente no le dio mucha importancia, sin embargo era importante mantenerse informada de las acciones que tomaría la amazona de virgo.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Marin desayunaba tranquilamente junto a las demás amazonas y su inseparable compañera y amiga Shaina. Ella podía ser de un carácter fuerte y explosivo pero en verdad era una persona muy compresiva. Le había contado todo lo sucedido en su cita con Aioria. Fue una noche realmente interesante, sabía que tenían muchas cosas en común, sin embargo, lo que más había llamado su atención era la personalidad tan protectora que tenía el caballero de Leo. Podía ser explosivo, inquieto, hasta impuntual pero era una persona realmente tierna. Ahora lo apreciaba mejor, ya que después de aquella noche, se frecuentaban más, hasta podían tener largas conversaciones de cosas tan triviales y aún así pasarse un buen rato. La idea de Death Mask por primera vez había dado buenos resultados.

–Me sorprende lo bien que se llevan. No es por nada pero pensé que no funcionaria nada entre ustedes –Desde el comienzo, por ser idea del caballero de Cáncer, sabía que no seria muy buena idea pero los resultados habían sido bastante positivos.

–A mi también me parece algo extraño. Todavía no lo puedo creer.

–¿De pura casualidad alguna de ustedes ah visto a Lara? –Aurea se acercó a las amazonas buscando con insistencia a su castaña amiga. Estaba preocupada por lo que podría suceder, se suponía que sólo estarían allí para aprender de sus compañeros dorados, más sin embargo parecía que estaban en una novela amorosa, ¿en qué líos se estaban metiendo?

–Creo que sí. Me parece haberla visto platicando con el maestro Dohko en los jardines centrales –Aurea estaba tan agradecida con Shaina en aquel momento, necesitaba encontrar a su amiga lo antes posible. Las dos amazonas se quedaron un poco extrañadas por el comportamiento de su "compañera de armas" pero siguieron su conversación puesto que Shaina no quería perder detalle de lo sucedido con su mejor amiga.

Rápidamente, Aurea se dirigía hacia aquellos jardines anteriormente mencionados, con el único objetivo de aclarar todas las nuevas noticias. ¿Por qué no podían ser normales y pasar desapercibidas por los dos meses y medio que les quedaban? ¿En qué líos se habían metido? Por primera vez ella tenía un mal presentimiento y, lamentablemente, nunca se equivocaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja llegará a los jardines. En esos momentos deseaba que los jardines del templo no fueran tan inmensos, su búsqueda se vería retrasada por un buen tiempo.

. . . . . . . . .

–Tiene historias verdaderamente interesantes –Dohko y Lara llevaban un buen rato platicando. Definitivamente aquel caballero tenía mucha facilidad para contar anécdotas. Además era una persona muy atenta y gentil, un claro ejemplo de caballero dorado. De hecho, era muy parecido a su Matriarca en la isla de Nemésis.

–Ojala sólo fueran historias, estas son cosas de la vida.

–Entonces, debe saber muchas cosas –Hizo una ligera pausa, para después mirar directamente a los ojos del caballero dorado –¿Qué tanto sabe sobre el amor?

¿Amor? Esa era una pregunta que había sorprendido bastante a Dohko. Hace mucho que no pensaba en eso. Era cierto que, gracias a sus años de vida, sabía prácticamente de cualquier tema pero, el amor no era uno de ellos, no la clase de amor al que la joven amazona se refería. Tal vez una que otra experiencia, nada en concreto. ¿Qué sería exactamente lo que quisiera saber?

–Le preguntas a un viejo de 100 años que ah pasado su vida cuidando el portal hacia el infierno. Tal vez no sea la persona indicada. –Dohko le mostró una gran sonrisa que apeno a la amazona, tal vez había sido un poco grosera al haber hecho tal pregunta.

–Lo siento yo no . . .

–No te preocupes. Nadie lo sabe todo, hay cosas que se deben averiguar por uno mismo.

–Mmm . . . tiene mucha razón –Tal vez el caballero que tenia frente a ella no era un experto pero definitivamente sabía escoger las palabras correctas. Eso era lo que ella llamaba "don". Aunque era la primera vez que platicaban, sentía como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, tenía un aura realmente ligera y hermosa, despedía gran sentimiento de protección y confianza. Definitivamente era tan diferente a sus demás compañeros dorados. Aunque compartían el mismo sentimiento, la voz de la experiencia residía en su alma. –Sabes yo creo que …

–¡Lara! –Tal grito asustó un poco a los presentes. La pelirroja se veía algo preocupada, por un momento se esperaron una mala noticia o algo así, pero esta nunca llegó. Aurea alego que tenía algo muy importante de que hablar con su amiga, así que Dohko se retiró alegando que probablemente Shion lo estaría buscando. Y, una vez que él no estaba, la confrontación comenzó. –¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–¿De qué hablas? –La ojivioleta no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo hablaba. Por un momento se preocupó –Tal vez si fueras un poco más específica.

Aurea se desespero un poco –Amor, caballero de virgo, Neón . . . ¿quieres otra pista?

–¿Pero cómo . . . –Sí ella lo sabía, probablemente los demás también, ¿y si él lo sabía? ¡No! Por los dioses del olimpo, ella apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimiento, y ahora vienen a decirle que todo el mundo ya lo sabe. ¿Cómo era eso posible? O era que, ¿Milo había dicho algo? –¿Acaso el caballero de Escorpio te dijo algo?

–Bueno, digamos que algo así. –La mirada de Lara era algo siniestra así que no tuvo más opción que confesar –La verdad es que, pues lo escuche hablando pero sólo se lo mencionó a Camus.

–¿Espiabas una conversación? –Aurea no sabía como contestar a aquella pregunta, tal vez era cierto, hasta cierto punto era lo que vulgarmente conocían como "chisme" pero no había sido a propósito.

–¡Ese no es el punto! Sabes que sí Neón se entera ella . . .

–¿Sí me enteró de qué?

Aquella voz las dejó completamente heladas. ¿Había escuchado todo? No, no, no. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Habían sido muy descuidadas, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Lara estaba petrificada, ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, y no era el hecho de que Neón fuera una clase de monstruo, sino por lo posesiva que llegaba a ser. No quería perder una gran amiga por chismes del mundo.

–Que Lara perdió tu . . . eh . . . ¿mascara? –Claro, la excusa más tonta del mundo se le había ocurrido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería eso?

–¿Enserio? No se preocupen, ya saben que tengo otra. No se porque se alteran. –¿Qué? ¿En verdad se lo había creído? Grandes dioses del olimpo estaban de su lado. –Bueno tengo que irme. Nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

Su retirada dejó un poco más tranquilas a ambas amazonas. Lamentablemente no sabían que todo era plan de la amazona de Virgo, ¿acaso la habrían creído tan tonta? Si quería ganar, su plan debía fluir más rápido. Sin embargo, Aurea podía ser otro obstáculo, era muy protectora y, aunque fuese su amiga, estaba completamente segura de que pondría del lada de Lara. No lo había tenido muy en cuenta pero ahora que estaba tan involucrada, debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Nada ni nadie la apartaría de su gran amor, ni siquiera sus amigas. –Primera fase del plan. ¡Operación Carnero!

. . . . . . . . .

–¡Ja! Casi me huele a boda –A veces Death Mask era algo exagerado. Normalmente hacía cosas que molestaban a sus compañeros, tan sólo por diversión. Esta vez había sido diferente. Le había hecho un favor a su desesperado amigo Aioria.

–Por favor, sólo fue una cita –Aioria estaba más que apenado, sus sonrojadas mejillas lo delataban al cien por ciento, aunque también un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadía completamente. Era cierto que su relación con Marin había mejorado notoriamente, pero no era para tanto.

–¿¡Sólo una cita! Si no fuera por esa CITA, aún estarías observándola de lejos.

–Vamos, no seas tan grosero con nuestro leoncito –Esas palabras de Aioros sólo lograron apenar más a su pequeño hermano. ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de verlo como un niño pequeño?

–Ya dejen el romance a un lado. Esto ya no parece un templo sino más bien una casamentera –Últimamente Shura veía enamorados por todos lados, se supone que era un visita de convivencia, no una cita a ciegas para los caballeros.

–No seas tan amargado, algún día te llegará el flechazo y no podrás evitarlo.

–Death Mask te haz vuelto un experto en el tema, ¿no? – No era que rechazara completamente la idea de estar enamorado. Simplemente lo veía como algo problemático, no tenía nada en contra de ello pero, ¿el caballero de Capricornio enamorado? Ni en un millón de años.

–Shura, piénsalo bien. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día . . .


	12. Mensajes confusos

_Muchas gracias a los que han seguido esta historia de cerca, son un gran apoyo, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten._

**MENSAJES CONFUSOS**

Sueños . . . ¿hasta qué punto pueden ser reales las cosas que vez o que sientes en ellos? ¿acaso serán una verdad que no quieres aceptar? Preguntas como estás rondaban los pensamientos del caballero de Virgo. Últimamente habían sucedido muchas cosas pero nunca antes había estado tan confundido como se encontraba en aquel momento. ¿El culpable? Cierto sueño reciente. Normalmente los creía reflejos, ilusiones o hasta burlas de la realidad pero, los sentimientos que demostró en el reciente parecían ser reales o al menos así se habían sentido. Quizás estaba confundiendo las cosas y la verdad no era la misma, ¿podría alguien enamorarse así? O, más bien, ¿podría él enamorarse así? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí lo que sentía era amor. Realmente era una sensación diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes. Tal vez la noticia de Aioria le había causado una mayor impresión de lo que había creído. –No importa –Sé dijo a sí mismo. Igualmente no podía cambiar nada, igual y le estaba dando demasiada importancia. ¿Cómo saberlo?

–¡Shaka! –Al parecer Mu también era un gran madrugador. Normalmente eran los primeros en llegar al comedor, incluso se esperaban algunos minutos a sus demás compañeros mientras platicaban de alguna trivialidad. –¿Qué sucede? Te vez algo serio. Bueno, más de lo normal.

–Será porque no dormí muy bien anoche.

–¿Enserio? Intenta dormir con los ronquidos de Kanon –Saga también era un "madrugador" sí así podía llamarse pero sólo era porque, como siempre lo decía, los ronquidos de su hermano lo despertaban muy temprano.

–Sí tuviera una moneda cada que dices eso Saga. Tal vez ya sería millonario.

–Sí estuvieras en mi lugar Mu, harías lo mismo.

Podía asegurarse que la charla acerca de las manifestaciones de Kanon seguiría indefinidamente, eso si cierta amazona no hubiese interrumpido.

–Mu –Dijo con firmeza y seguridad. Los presentes voltearon por inercia. Se trataba de la amazona de Virgo, Neón. ¿Qué quería con el caballero de Aries a tan tempranas horas? –¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor? –El de largos cabellos lilas simplemente se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual la joven interpretó como un "si". Neón le dio un ramo de hermosas flores que escondía detrás. –¿Podrías dárselas a Aurea? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y no puedo entregarlas personalmente.

–Esta bien, se las daré regresando de . . .

–¡No! Bueno, es que Irene las recogió para ella y puede que sequen muy rápido.

–Bien, regreso en seguida –Mu salió del comedor no sin antes despedirse momentáneamente de sus amigos, quienes no entendían lo que hacía.

. . . . . . . . .

Irene cortaba un par de hermosas flores para un arreglo que tenía en mente. Realmente disfrutaba de eso pero su última conversación con Neón la había dejado algo desconcertada, así que no lograba concentrarse al cien por ciento. –¡Auch! –Su descuido la había hecho cortarse un dedo. No era la gran herida pero debía limpiarse las pequeñas gotas de sangre que comenzaba a deslizarse a través de su mano.

–Es la primera vez que te veo así. ¿En qué piensas? –Afrodita se acercó con un pequeño pedazo de tela con el cual vendo la herida de su compañera. Irene estaba algo impresionada, para el tiempo que tenían de conocerse, sabía perfectamente como pensaba y casi hasta lo que sentía.

–Eres un gran observador. Es obvio que no puedo mentirte.

–¿Acaso ibas a hacerlo? –Irene contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque lo hiciera, sabía que él lo notaria, después de todo, no es nada sencillo engañar a un caballero de Athena.

–¿Crees que una vara firme logrará que la rama crezca en la dirección correcta? –Su pregunta era algo extraña pero entendía más o menos a lo que en verdad quería expresar. Podría ser que en el futuro le diera más detalles, ahora sólo podía contestar aquellas palabras.

–Sí esa vara es fuerte y esta bien colocada, podría incluso lograr enderezar al árbol

Después de aquellas palabras, el caballero de piscis desapareció. Sabía que era una persona altamente confiable, definitivamente era un gran amigo, daba gracias a los dioses todos los días por haberlo puesto en su camino. No sólo compartían la casa zodiacal, también gustos, aficiones y hasta sentía que la entendía mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeras amazonas. Amigos como él no se encuentran todos los días. Ojala sus atolondradas amigas fueran un poco más parecidas a él, así no tendría que estarse preocupando tan seguido por ellas. A ese paso, no llegaría a los treinta libre de canas. –¿Qué estarán planeando esas chicas?

. . . . . . . . .

Definitivamente el escenario que más temía estaba mostrándose. Desde el principio supuso que no era buena idea pero al ver hablando a su amigo tan seriamente, no era fácil negarle su ayuda. Ahora, no podía decir que Milo estaba completamente destrozado sino más bien un tanto deprimido. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de esa forma. Tan seguro de lo que sentía. Ni siquiera había servido la ayuda que a Neón había pedido, es verdad que cuando te enamoras de alguien no hay razonamiento alguno. Justo por eso sufría su mejor amigo. Él no podía obligar a Lara enamorarse de Milo u obligar a Milo a dejar de amar a la joven amazona. En que lío se había metido. –Tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo.

–Tal vez tengas razón –Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso nadie conocía la privacidad?

–Neón, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? –La ojiverde se acercó un poco más al caballero de acuario. Sentía casi como si su mirada penetrara su mente.

–Sé que te sientes mal por tu amigo, ¿te gustaría hacer algo por él? –¿Qué si le gustaría? Por favor, haría cualquier cosa por volver a ver una sonrisa en su querido amigo. Desde lo sucedido con Lara, su humor ya no era el mismo. Hasta los demás lo habían comenzado a notar pero nadie sabía lo que sucedía, a excepción de él claro.

–¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Tengo un plan pero necesito que me ayudes con algo –Camus lo dudó por unos segundos. Sentía algo raro acerca de dicho plan, no le daba buena espina pero si ayudaba a su amigo, qué más daba. Total, ¿qué podía pasar?

. . . . . . . . . . .

–Es raro, ¿nunca habían salido antes?

–Kiki, estamos entrenadas para luchar hasta la muerte, no para estar turisteando –Aunque sus palabras se escuchaban con bastante seguridad, la verdad era que habían dedicado tantos años a entrenar que no conocían otra cosa. A veces no sabía como eran capaces de hablar con la gente, definitivamente la noticia de la diosa Athena les había caído del cielo. Era la primera vez que salían de Némesis, bueno, aquel templo no era un parque o algo así pero era diferente en todos los sentidos.

–Entonces mi maestro . . . ¿es su primer novio? –Casi se cae de la impresión, ¿en dónde había quedado esa inocencia que caracterizaba a los niños? Deseaba tener su máscara en ese momento para que el pequeño aprendiz no pudiera ver su expresión.

–Pero que cosas dices Kiki –Logró decir entre risas nerviosas –Mu y yo solo somos amigos.

–¿Y los amigos se regalan flores? –¿Flores? Bueno, no entendía mucho su comentario pero suponía que no era raro aquello de regalar cosas materiales.

–¡Kiki! –Aquella voz era totalmente inconfundible para ella. Giró un poco su cabeza para poder verlo. Ahora comprendía la pregunta de Kiki.

–Maestro Mu, debería tener un poco de sentido del romanticismo

–¿Sentido del romanticismo? –Dijo el lemuriano mayor entre pausas y cayo en cuenta del por qué lo decía. –Espera, esto es . . .

–¿Son para ella no?

–Bueno si pero . . .

Aurea se mantenía al margen de la pequeña discusión entre "maestro y alumno" puesto que intentaba ocultar el sonrojo que le causaban los comentarios del pequeño. De pronto quería ser invisible, sólo para desaparecer de aquella habitación.

–Entonces los dejare solos –El pequeño lemuriano salió como si nada –Dejare a la pareja feliz declararse en paz –Aquel último comentario dejó helados y completamente sonrojados a los presentes. Después de su salida, la habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Por un lado, Mu pensaba en mil y un formas de vengarse del enano y de mil y un formas de explicarle la situación a la amazona; mientras que Aurea trataba de mantener su mente en frío, después de todo ella no debía ilusionarse tanto, al menos no tan rápido.

–Aurea yo . . . –Por fin tuvo un poco de valor, sin embargo no sabía como explicárselo así que simplemente se acercó un poco más y le extendió el ramo de flores a la amazona. Ella las tomó, no apartaba su mirada de ellas, era como si fuesen lo más impresionante en el mundo. La verdad era que se moría de pena y no podía . . . –Espera –¿Azucenas blancas? Esa no era ninguna declaración y mucho menos un regalo, no al menos del lemuriano.

–Este ramo lo mandó Irene, ¿cierto? –Mu sólo asintió, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Definitivamente se conocían muy bien.

La mirada de la pelirroja entristeció un poco, él lo notó, ¿qué podía decir? La apreciaba mucho pero ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Era verdad que ella ocupaba su mente muy seguido, que su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho cada que se acercaba pero ¿estaba listo él para iniciar un relación? ¿cuál era la posibilidad de que aquello funcionara? Las burlas constantes de Death Mask sólo complicaban las cosas. ¿Quién dijo que era sencillo?

–Gracias por traérmelas. La pondré en agua para que no marchiten tan rápido –Así lo hizo. Tomó un pequeño jarrón y lo llenó con agua, el ojiazul simplemente estaba parado sin hacer ni decir nada. Después optó por salir de allí en silencio, a veces las palabras sobraban.

. . . . . . . . .

Todo el día había estado tan distraído. En el desayuno se perdió probablemente la mitad de las conversaciones, siempre que lo nombraban parecía contestar automáticamente frases como ¨si¨, ¨no¨, ¨tal vez¨ y realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sus compañeros decían; en los entrenamientos se movía torpemente en un vano intento de golpear a su oponente; mientras que en los pasillos sólo deambulaba como si de un zombie se tratara, no se dirigía a ningún lado pero tampoco quería estar quieto. Ese comportamiento no era nada propio de él, ¿dónde había quedado el Shaka apacible, centrado y comprensible? En su cabeza todo era un completo lío. Todo era culpa de aquel sueño que tuvo recientemente. No podía olvidarlo. Aún podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de rocío de las flores que lo rodeaban y donde yacía recostado junto a una joven, tomaba su mano como si no hubiese un mañana pero, de pronto la distancia entre ellos desaparecía, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los violetas de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros y . . . –¿En qué estaba pensando?– Tal vez no era el sueño mismo, ni la persona que había visto sino, más bien, sus sentimientos. Esa sensación de calidez y ternura que inundaron su alma, su corazón que latía tan rápido como si tratara de salir de su pecho. Él era humano ciertamente, también era hombre. Estaba muy consciente de ello pero esas sensaciones aún nublaban su mente e invadían sus sentidos, ¿acaso nunca terminarían?

–¡Shaka!– Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era aquella ojiverde con la que compartía cuarto. De pronto lo recordó. Tenía clase con ella, llevaban cinco días practicando y aún no veía resultados en Neón mientras que Aurea ya lo había logrado aunque seguía necesitando controlar su cosmos. No era precisamente una comparación pero sentía que había algo raro. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de dar una clase en ese momento, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para hacerlo él mismo. Pero aunque trató de negarse, Neón no se lo permitió.

–Maestro, hoy si que estuve a punto de lograrlo –Decía aún sin soltar las manos del rubio. La clase había transcurrido muy rápido para la amazona, a veces deseaba estar más tiempo a su lado, estaba tan alegre que ni cuenta se daba de la falta de atención de su maestro. Para Shaka había sido todo lo contrario, un momento parecido a la eternidad, al fin se daba por concluido.

–Siempre.

–¿Qué? –Dijo al no escuchar muy bien las palabras del rubio.

–Nada, nada –Le restaba importancia a su respuesta aunque, ¿qué más daba silo escuchaba? Era la verdad ¿no?

–Por cierto, habrá una reunión en la casa de Aries –No tenía muchas ganas de ir, en realidad no quería hacer nada. –No será muy tarde, probablemente después de su clase con Lara, así que puede ir sin contratiempos.

–¿Clase?– ¡Cierto! Aún tenía una con la castaña. Debía cancelarla, tal vez la reunión con Mu sería la excusa perfecto. ¡No! Eso era más bien un acto de cobardía, era momento de enfrentarse a sí mismo. Sí no lo hacía seguirá atormentándose y eso no le agradaba para nada. Sus dudas se resolverían por completo. La pregunta era, ¿podría soportarlo?


	13. Ironias

_Hola de nuevo, estoy consciente de que ahora sí me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba. Pero bueno, aquí está el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, para los que me preguntaron el número de capítulos, bueno están previstos 20, así que todavía le queda bastante a esta historia y debo decir que a partir de ahora viene lo interesante._

_**"IRONIAS¨**_

El patriarca Shion había estado vigilando el comportamiento de los seres que habitaban el santuario, claro, en secreto. Actividades como los entrenamientos, meditaciones o discusiones seguían con normalidad. Sin embargo, algunos de los caballeros dorados habían tomado algunas actitudes diferentes de las usuales y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo. Death Mask parecía un adolescente de quince años cuando molestaba a sus compañeros con alguna de las recientes visitantes, últimamente Milo lucía deprimido y hasta Shaka estaba distraído. No sabía exactamente las razones puesto que no quería intervenir debido a las ordenes directas de la diosa Athena. Todo estaba cambiando drásticamente, juraría haber visto a la amazona Marín y Aioria platicar animadamente cuando antes ni siquiera se volteaban a ver, ¿qué estaba pasando allí? Y más importante, ¿qué esperaba la diosa de la sabiduria de todo eso? La última vez que había preguntado acerca del tema sólo recibió algunos argumentos que definitivamente hasta ahora seguía sin entender.

En ese instante se dirigía al salón de la diosa. Había llegado una carta de Kindra, que bien recordaba, era la matriarca de las amazonas de la isla Nemésis. Durante las dos semanas de estadía de aquellas amazonas no había vuelto a saber de ella, hasta ahora. Aún pensaba que entrenar a caballeros y amazonas por separado era algo muy importante porque no sólo se concentraban en ello sino porque eliminaba ciertos sentimientos en ellos y forzaba bastante carácter en ellas, algo que realmente era muy útil en el campo de batalla. –Diosa Athena –Dijo antes de tocas sutilmente la puerta. Al recibir una respuesta entro sin basilar y mostró una reverencia ante la presencia de la diosa que tanto querían proteger. –Es una carta de Kindra.

Saori, como prefería que la llamaran, tomó el sobre de las manos de su patriarca. Lucía bastante interesada, al parecer ella tampoco se esperaba tal correspondencia. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer con detenimiento. Conforme lo hacía, se mostraba con mayor énfasis una expresión de sorpresa en su hermoso rostro. –Shion –Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a ella. –Parece que tendremos visitas.

–¿Quiere que les avise a las amazonas? –Pregunta casi saliendo de la habitación para realizar aquella acción, sin embargo la diosa de largos cabellos lilas lo detuvo en el acto.

–Creo que será una prueba –¿Prueba? Definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que hablaba. ¿Prueba de qué? Aún así ordenes eran ordenes.

–Tal vez sea hora de decírtelo Shion.

. . . . . . . . .

La mayoría de los caballeros dorados rondaban cerca de la casa de Aries puesto que no planeaban perderse aquella reunión que bueno, Death Mask y Shura habían organizado aún sin permiso del lemuriano, igualmente él también termino aceptando. Aldebarán, los hermanos gemínianos y Shura se encontraban platicando animadamente de cosas bastante triviales. Seguían viendo a Milo un poco deprimido y esperaban que la reunión lo animara bastante. Esas dos últimas semanas les habían volteado la vida de cabeza. Casi parecía que todos tenían sus propio problemas.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una muchacha que parecía tener la misma edad que Aioros o tal vez más. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de color dorado, lo único que podían apreciar bien era su larga cabellera verde oscuro. Jamás la habían visto antes, definitivamente no era una de las amazonas doradas. –Necesito encontrar al patriarca Shion, ¿pueden ayudarme?– Menciono acercándose al conjunto de caballeros después de hacer una pequeña reverencia. Los caballeros no cuestionaron su presencia simplemente la guiaron hacia donde era más probable que lograran encontrar al sujeto en cuestión.

Durante el camino los cinco mantenían un silencio sepulcral. Ellos parecían estar muy interesados en saber quien era aquella amazona, mientras que ella inspeccionaba el templo con detenimiento, todo y a todos. Fue entonces cuando logro distinguir en los extensos jardines a sus amazonas. Ellas perseguían a otros dos caballeros dorados, parecían estar tratando de aventarles algo pero debido a la distancia no lograba identificar que era. Decidió acercarse un poco más para entender aquella situación, aunque ni dijo palabra alguna, los caballeros que la acompañaban notaron su ausencia y por inercia la siguieron.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros, al parecer aún no la habían notado. Ahora podía apreciar mucho mejor la situación, ellas los perseguían infantilmente tratando de aventarles ¿comida? Eso era totalmente infantil, ¿desde cuando habían adoptado aquella actitud? Y luego frente a los gloriosos caballeros dorados que han librado batallas triunfales. ¿Qué tipo de demostración de respeto era esa? Definitivamente estaba enfadada, anteriormente les había dicho que se comportaran, al parecer no la habían escuchado.

–¿Qué creen ustedes exactamente que están haciendo? –Aquella voz las dejó heladas. La reconocerían en cualquier parte, ella era su matriarca Kindra. Al instante dejaron de correr y soltaron lo que llevaban en sus manos.

–No sabíamos que usted vendría –Dijo Neón. Estaban realmente apenadas por el comportamiento que le habían mostrado. No podían ver su rostro pero su voz les decía que estaba realmente furiosa.

–¡Por supuesto que no lo sabían! ¿Creen que acepte su visita para que dieran espectáculos como este?–Los caballeros presentes no sabían lo que estaba pasando pero se notaba que ella era alguien de alto rango. –Esto es inaceptable. Una amazona no debe comportarse así. Debemos ser ágiles, fuertes, respetuosas y orgullosas. ¿Acaso están en la primaria?–El regaño comenzaba a tornarse bastante severo.

–Disculpe, esta vez fue nuestra culpa, ellas . . .–La interrupción de Aioria fue en vano, al parecer ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta.

–Quiero saber algo más, ¿cómo es que no llevan puestas sus máscaras? Son señales de honor y respeto, no son sólo de adorno.

Para aquel momento las cuatro amazonas estaban prácticamente arrodilladas y observando el suelo. Ella estaba en lo cierto, se suponía era una visita de convivencia. Ellas estaban haciendo todo mal.

–No seas tan dura Kindra –La voz de Shion hizo reaccionar a los caballeros, sin embargo las cinco amazonas no hicieron movimiento alguno. –Athena esta esperándote.

–Ahora voy–Ella se giró y comenzó a seguir al patriarca –Será mejor que me sigan, aún no termino de hablar con ustedes. –Las cuatro chicas la obedecieron.

–Aioros, Death Mask. Quiero que reúnan a todos los caballeros en el salón principal.

. . . . . . . . .

Athena estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en su templo, al parecer aún Shion no entendía lo que ella planeaba. Realmente no importaba mucho, ya lo vería con los resultados. Era cierto que no esperaba la llegada de la matriarca de Nemésis pero si ellos lograban pasar esta prueba sería grandioso, sino todo lo que había hecho no serviría de nada.

La invitada y compañía no tardaron mucho en aparecer frente a ella, todos estaban bastante serios como era de esperarse. Sólo debía hablar con Kindra pero si las demás amazonas escuchaban no habría problema alguno, después de todo no era algo que tenía que esconder, simplemente omitiría algunas cosas que eran de gran importancia.

Mientras, en el salón principal, todos los caballeros estaban a la espera de algo. Nadie sabía nada. Aunque los testigos habían comentado la situación anterior, no era suficiente. Tenían muchas preguntas. El único que al parecer sabía quien era aquella mujer era Dohko pero no quería decir nada, simplemente esperaba paciente por Shion a ver si este aclaraba algunos cuestionamientos de sus compañeros y de él mismo.

El tiempo que esperaron allí realmente fue bastante. Aioria y Death Mask se sentían culpables puesto que ellos habían comenzado aquella pelea de comida. Sólo había sido una broma, no se esperaban que causara tal alboroto, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaban una y otra vez. De pronto, el sonido de algunos pasos aproximándose a su ubicación interrumpió el silencio que se había formado desde hacía un tiempo.

Segundos después el patriarca y las cinco amazonas hicieron acto de presencia. Al ver la mirada seria de Shion se preocuparon. Las amazonas también se notaban diferentes, llevaban puestas sus máscaras y simplemente seguían a la mujer de largos cabellos verdosos.

–Caballeros dorados, lamento todas las molestias que mis amazonas les pudieran haber causado –Eso sonaba como una despedida –Mi nombre es Kindra y soy la matriarca de las amazonas de Nemésis.

–¿Ustedes van a regresar?–Pregunto Dohko, claramente los demás caballeros se hacían la misma pregunta.

–No –Aquellos los tranquilizo un poco, sabía que ellas partirían en unos meses pero no querían que fuera por culpa de algunos descuidos suyos, se estaban acostumbrado a la presencia de aquellas jovenes en el templo de la diosa Athena. –Pero debido al historial, ellas tienen prohibido tener cualquier tipo de relación afectiva con cualquiera de ustedes.

¿Eso era cierto? Algunos rostros se mostraron decepcionados, incluso el de las amazonas que a fin de cuentas no podían apreciarse debido a la máscara que portaban.

–¿Esa fue orden de Athena?–Dohko volvió a interrumpir. Sabía que con la presencia de Shion ninguno se atrevería a decir palabra alguna, él tampoco debía pero sabía que su compañero de armas desde hacía tantos años entendería su posición.

–No, esa orden es mía –Responde Kindra con voz autoritaria. –Sí ellas no pueden cumplir con esa simple orden, entonces no tienen el derecho de llamarse amazonas.

Después de aquellas palabras Kindra y Shion se marcharon del lugar, el silencio reino durante unos segundos. Al no haber movimiento alguno, las amazonas decidieron retirarse igualmente sin hacer comentario alguno. Algunos de ellos tuvieron la intención de detenerlas más sin embargo ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, no se atrevían a hacerlo así que simplemente las observaron alejarse. Por razones obvias la reunión en la casa de Aries ya no podría llevarse a cabo.

. . . . ... . . . .

Milo llevaba varias horas deambulando por el templo sin dirección alguna, aunque ni su amada diosa Athena o su patriarca Shion se habían enojado con ellos, las órdenes de las amazonas eran explicitas. Aquellas palabras seguían remarcándose en su mente, toda aquella posibilidad que pudiese tener con la amazona de Escorpio se había esfumado en un instante. ¿Es que acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? Quería creer en que ellas ignorarían tal petición pero era imposible, como si ellos desobedecieran una orden directa de Athena. Aún así quería saber que es lo que ellas pensaban acerca de todo el asunto. Ya era bastante noche, así que se dirigió a su casa zodiacal, lo más probable era que ella estuviese allí.

Cruzó los jardínes y subió las inmensas escaleras que lo guiaban a su destino, nunca le habían parecido tan largas hasta aquel momento. Se adentro lentamente, observando cada rincón con detenimiento. La encontró sentada en uno de los sillones, aún llevaba puesta su máscara y no realizaba movimiento alguno. Era como una estatua.

–Lara –Ella pareció no haberlo escuchado puesto que no hubo reacción alguna. Milo se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. –¿Es verdad todo eso?

–Son órdenes –Dijo después de unos segundos de intenso silencio.

–Mira si no están de acuerdo podemos . . .

–¡¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Absolutamente nada! –Sé levanto bruscamente del sillón dispuesta a marcharse.

–¡Entonces debo creer que estas de acuerdo! –Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la amazona deteniéndola por unos segundos.

–¿Crees que me gusta! ¿Acaso crees que lo disfruto!

–¿¡Abandonaras todas tus ilusiones! –Milo también se levanto del sillón, estaba comenzando a perder toda pizca de paciencia y autocontrol que le quedaban. Ella quedó impresionada con tales palabras, es cierto que ella aún amaba a Shaka pero era exactamente eso lo que había causado la situación actual. Nunca debieron dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

–Eso ya no importa más.

–Tal vez tu lo hagas pero yo no –Milo no pudo contenerse más, abrazo fuertemente a Lara como si no hubiese un mañana. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, más reacciono cuando éste intento quitarle la máscara dorada.

–¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es! –Le dio un tremendo empujón para lograr soltarse de aquel cálido abrazo para después correr a toda velocidad hacia su habitación. Definitivamente ella sabía que todo iba a cambiar, que definitivamente extrañaría aquella convivencia que se había generado de forma tan natural pero no podía hacer nada. Su matriarca les había dado en donde más les dolía, tal vez todo había estado planeado y sólo era una prueba que tendrían que superar. Que al final de todo se encontraría una valiosa lección para ellas. Lo quería creer porque era lo único que le quedaba, sí sufrir las hacia más fuertes, ¿qué más podían hacer?

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer? –Aioria aún se sentía bastante culpable por lo sucedido, él y Death Mask habían comenzado todo, no era justo que las culparan a ellas. Podían entender que también tenían reglas pero el reclamo había sido demasiado severo para su gusto.

–A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Podríamos causarles más problemas –Por más que estuviese de acuerdo con su hermano menor, no podían hacer nada o de lo contrario hasta podían perjudicarlas más.

–Es que, ¿cómo de pronto se aparece? Tantos momentos en los que pudo hacer acto de presencia y justo llegó en ése. ¿Por qué nadie nos avisó? –Aioros ya no sabía ni que decir, hasta parecía estar planeado pero eso era algo imposible. Estas eran algunas de las coincidencias de la vida que no se pueden evitar y mucho menos planear.

–Debemos apoyarlas. Seguir las mismas reglas que ellas tienen.

–¿De qué hablas Aioros?

–Sí hacemos esto, les será a ellas mucho más fácil seguir aquellas órdenes y tal vez muy pronto las cosas regresen a la normalidad –Debía admitir que eran bueno argumentos pero la pregunta era, ¿los demás estarían de acuerdo?

. . . . . . . . .

En la casa de Aries había un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno. Todo sucedió tan rápido. Ni Mu ni Aurea se lo esperaban, ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar a que todo pase sin mayor problema. La pelirroja aún en silencio absoluto se dirigió hasta uno de los sillones que se encontraba junto a una gran ventana, por la cual se asomaban los finos rayos de luz que emitía la luna en todo su esplendor. Simplemente se quedo observando tan hermoso astro, suspirando de vez en cuando y pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde su llegada al gran templo de Athena.

Mientras, Mu se dedicaba a observarla. Hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y nunca les había hecho el menor caso. Nunca estuvo tan seguro de ello hasta esa misma tarde, cuando la matriarca Kindra dio aquellas terribles órdenes. ¿Por qué no se atrevió a decir algo antes? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así para darse cuenta? En esos momentos se sentía como un completo tonto, y todo por negar las declaraciones de Death Mask, que a fin de cuentas, resultaron ser una gran verdad.

–Aurea –Decidió romper el silencio, la nombrada simplemente giró su cabeza, su rostro no era nada visible debido a la máscara que aún llevaba puesta. Era extraño verla portar tal objeto, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a ver sus hermosos ojos cada mañana. –Sé que te sonara como una tontería –Aurea se sobresalto al ver como el lemuriano se colocaba frente a ella y se hincaba –Te amo.

–¿Qué? –Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de la boca de una sorprendida amazona, en un tono tan confuso para el lemuriano. Mu buscaba su mirada pero el objeto metálico que cubría su rostro se lo impedía rotundamente.

–Lamento decirlo en tales circunstancias, lamento no haberlo comprendido antes –Mu sentía como sí cientos de objetos pesados estuvieran oprimiendo su pecho mientras que un gran vacío se formaba en su estómago. No era nada fácil o sencillo decir lo que sentía puesto que nunca antes lo había hecho. –Te amo Aurea. Mi corazón se vuelve loco cada vez que estoy contigo. Soy un cobarde por haber huido todo este tiempo, por no escucharlo cuando debí hacerlo. Ahora ya no importa –Agacho su cabeza, al parecer sentía tanta vergüenza que podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas. El suelo era lo único que podía ver. Esperaba por una respuesta por parte de la amazona pero simplemente esta no llegaba. El silencio seguía inundando la habitación. De pronto, algo parecía estar cayendo al suelo, ¿agua? ¿acaso Aurea . . .? Levanto su vista. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban por su barbilla, ¿estaba llorando? Ella apretaba sus puños que se hallaban recargados en sus piernas.

El lemuriano acerco lentamente una de sus manos al rostro de la pelirroja. Dudo un poco pero las finas gotas seguían resbalando. Tomó aquella máscara firmemente y la retiro del rostro de la joven. Se sobresalto al notar como la amazona, completamente sonrojada, lloraba a más no poder. Sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos pero su mirada no reflejaba tristeza alguna sino, más bien, todo lo contrario.

–Aurea yo . . .–Mu no tuvo tiempo para completar aquella frase, Aurea se abalanzo sobre él con un cálido y dulce beso que lleno de sorpresa y alegría al lemuriano. Ella no necesito palabra alguna para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento, su mente estaba completamente consciente de las consecuencias pero su corazón había decidido disfrutar aquel momento haciendo caso omiso a su sentido de racionalidad. Al separarse, sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Aurea.

–¿Es verdad todo lo que has dicho?

–Nunca te mentiría. Sólo lamento haberlo dicho en este momento –Comenzó a agachar su cabeza pero ella le detuvo, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente.

–Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? –Mu sonrió, estaba muy feliz. La abrazo fuertemente, ella hizo lo mismo. Juntos se recostaron sobre el sillón, el lemuriano envolvía cálidamente a la amazona con sus brazos. No hubo más palabras, simplemente se dedicaron a observar la hermosa luna que se mostraba aquella noche, el único testigo de aquella secreta declaración. Las órdenes de Aurea, las burlas, los malos entendidos, ¡Qué más daban! Sí tenían que esconderse ¡qué más daba! Lo único que querían era permanecer juntos por un largo tiempo.


	14. Inexplicables Sentimientos

_Hola lectores, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia de cerca cada review que dejan es como una inspiración más para mi pues sé que alguien esta disfrutando lo que hago. También estoy completamente consciente de que no todos somos moneditas de oro para caerles bien a todos, lo mismo pasa con las historias. Algunos prefieren un genero en especial mientras que otros simplemente lo detestan, agradezco todos los comentarios, sean buenos o malos. Simple y sencillamente pido que respeten tanto a la historia como a sus lectores y que sí esta no es de su agrado pues simplemente no la lean y ya. Dicho esto, nuevamente agradezco su atención y espero que disfruten de la lectura. Gracias._

**¨ INEXPLICABLES SENTIMIENTOS ¨**

Un nuevo día, un nuevo despertar, sólo que ahora todo era diferente. Al parecer, tener a cuatro jóvenes amazonas en el santuario era más problemático que una guerra contra algún dios. A él no le interesaba mucho todas las situaciones que se habían desatado pero molestar a Aioria era divertido, además de que le parecía un poco injusto lo que le hacían a las amazonas puesto que no habían hecho nada malo. Tal vez se excedieron con ellas. –Antes me preocupaba por entrenar. Como cambian las cosas –Shura se levanto con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo. Su colchón era realmente muy cómodo, la pereza no lo dejaba levantarse con rapidez. Los entrenamientos eran un poco más duros debido a que Shion los ponía como ejemplo para el resto de los aprendices, aquellos que no se cansaban de adularlos pero que a fin de cuentas resultarían sus sustitutos en algún momento. –Sí no me levanto ahora, no lo haré nunca –Por fin lo hizo, se dirigió rápidamente al baño para bañarse y quitarse lo adormilado. Cosa que funciono muy bien pues termino mucho más relajado y con ganas de empezar con el entrenamiento matutino, claro no sin antes comer un delicioso desayuno en el comedor del templo junto a sus amigos caballeros.

Durante el trayecto observo cada rincón del templo, todo era igual, desde su llegada, a pesar de las tantas veces que fue reconstruido puesto que siempre terminaba hecho añicos en alguna guerra santa. Casi podía ir con los ojos cerrados, conocía bastante bien el lugar, después de tantos años de vivir allí era bastante sencillo.

–Mira quien viene allí –Esa voz tan gruesa, definitivamente era Aldebarán. No sólo estaba él esperándolo junto a las escaleras sino también el ferviente Aioria quien siempre mostraba una sonrisa a todos. Cada día agradecía a los dioses del olimpo el haber logrado convertirse en caballero, que a pesar de todas sus fallas, siempre seguía adelante por el bien de todos juntos a sus inseparables amigos.

–A ustedes les encanta madrugar, ¿no? –Ambos soltaron algunas risas. Una vez que Shura se incorporo a ellos, retomaron el camino inicial.

–¿Ya viste la hora que es? La verdad yo ni siquiera pude dormir bien –El rostro de Aioria cambio drásticamente, ahora mostraba algo de melancolía y arrepentimiento. Era evidente el por qué –Anoche estuve hablando con mi hermano, sólo nos queda apoyarlas.

–¿De que hablas? –Aldebarán sabía que eso era una realidad pero ¿cómo?

–Simplemente acatando las mismas ordenes que ellas –Ambos caballeros fijaron su vista en el leoncito que intentaba explicarse –Les será más fácil y, si nos necesitan, las ayudaremos en secreto.

–Suena bien –A Shura le parecía un plan bastante sencillo pero no podían hacer más, en cierta forma se ajustaba bastante. Realmente no pretendía hacer demasiado puesto que no sentía demasiado afecto, no convivió con ellas tanto como los demás y aún así se preocupaba un poco pero no dejaba de ser un asunto sin relevancia a su parecer.

–¿Esos no son . . .–Sus compañeros se detuvieron de golpe, no lo noto de inmediato pero lo suficientemente rápido como para voltear a ver los rostros de total sorpresa que mostraban. Paso una de sus manos frente a ellos tratando de regresarlos a la realidad pero sólo consiguió que Aldebarán sujetara su cabeza y la volteara a cierta dirección. Congelado se quedo al ver como Mu y Aurea se abrazaban detrás de unas columnas cercanas al comedor del templo, nadie más pasaba por allí, eso sencillamente estaba planeado.

–Aioria –Lo llamo la gruesa voz del toro –Creo que tu plan no servirá, ¿oh si? –El caballero de la quinta casa todavía no salía del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, no era que estuviese viendo un fantasma o algo así pero era realmente sorprendente aquella escena que el lemuriano les estaba brindando, jamás pensó ver a Mu en tales circunstancias.

El dichoso abrazo duro unos cuantos segundos más pero lo que le siguió dio a entender todo, el lemuriano retiro la máscara de la amazona y se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios para después brindarle una linda sonrisa que la amazona correspondió. En seguida, Aurea se coloco aquel objeto que cubría su rostro y, como si nada hubiese pasado, entraron al comedor donde cada uno se acomodo en el lugar correspondiente.

Los tres espectadores salieron de su estado de trance, no sabían que les había sorprendido más, que la amazona desobedeciera órdenes directas o que Mu fuese la persona que la hizo hacerlo. Conocían muy bien al lemuriano así que tal escena les había caído como balde de agua congelada.

–Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con él, puede haber serias consecuencias.

–Es cierto Aioria, tal vez deberíamos . . .

–Se lo están tomando muy a pecho –Tanto el león como el toro le voltearon a ver, ¿acaso no le interesaba nada? Parecía ser que a Shura no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba sucediendo –Será mejor que no digan nada, sí alguien más se entera será peor. Mejor esperen a ver que sucede, déjenlo como un secreto –Sin decir más, se adelantó al comedor. Los dos caballeros restantes no tuvieron más opción que seguirle la corriente, entre menos problemas causaran estarían mejor.

Mientras, la mesa en la que las amazonas solían sentarse estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Más bien parecían máquinas, sus movimientos eran ya mecánicos, no pensaban lo que estaban haciendo y tal vez ni el sabor de la comida podían sentir. Las máscaras no dejaban ver sus melancólicos y serios rostros. Pero no todo estaba perdido, al menos una de ellas tenía una chispa de esperanza en su interior. La noche anterior la sintió como si de un cuento se tratara, ¿quién iba a pensar que Mu sentía lo mismo? Se sentía feliz pero por otro lado era posible que los vieran juntos, seguramente recibiría un castigo de ser así, es como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

–Saben, esto es ridículo –Neón rompió el silencio, ella era la menos conforme. Todos sus planes con el rubio caballero de Virgo se habían esfumado por completo, definitivamente no iba a permitir tan fácilmente que le quitaran la poca felicidad que había encontrado en aquel templo, era el único que realmente valía la pena para ella. Su tan elaborado plan también se había ido por el drenaje con aquella decisión de Kindra, ¿era que todos estaban en contra de su felicidad? –Nos trajeron para fraternizar con los caballeros y ahora nos lo prohíben.

–Por ese lado tienes razón –Lara tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo –Sí esto fuera enserio nos hubieran regresado a la isla de inmediato –La noche anterior lo había estado meditando, después de discutir con Milo, tal idea se hizo presente. Kindra bien pudo haberlas regresado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero no lo hizo, no sabía si era plan de ella o de la diosa Athena pero estaba segura que había algo más en todo.

–Tal vez nos excedimos y por eso la matriarca reacciono así, ya dejen de empeorar las cosas –A Irene también le dolía puesto que había hecho una gran amistad con Afrodita, claro que no habían cambiado su trato para nada puesto que nadie se enteraría si platicaban dentro de la casa de piscis pero a no podría pasear junto a él observando los hermosos jardines del templo.

–Lo mejor será que esperemos a ver lo que sucede.

¿Qué más quedaba? No siguieron su discusión por mucho, puesto que Shaina y Marín llegaron improvisadamente a platicar con ellas. Tal vez eran personas muy serias pero también agradables, todos allí tenían tan distintas formas de comportarse aunque algunos les recordaban a sus compañeras amazonas de Nemésis, a quienes habían dejado hace algunas semanas.

. . . . . . .

Milo había despertado desde hacía un buen rato pero aunque ya estaba listo no quería levantarse de su cama, aún seguía pensando en todo lo acontecido el día anterior. Enamorarse de Lara había sido un tremendo error, aunque nunca pensó siquiera en tener una relación con alguna persona como muchas de las personas del pueblo tenían la suerte de disfrutar, el haberla conocido definitivamente no lo cambiaría por nada. Dicen que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haberlo sentido, tal vez eso era la solución. Lamentablemente Lara le demostró que no sentía lo mismo, le confesó amar a alguien más, le encantaba estar con ella y podía sentir que la amazona sentía lo mismo pero tal vez él sobrepasaba el cariño que la castaña le brindaba. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

–Sabía que estabas aquí –Ese era Camus, acercándose a él con ese rostro tan sereno que lo caracterizaba.

–¿En dónde más podría estar? –Milo no hizo movimiento alguno ante la llegada de su amigo. Lo estaba buscando pues no lo había visto en el comedor y después de todo sabía que no tendría muchos ánimos para levantarse luego de la bomba que le estallo.

–Sabes que no te puedes quedar aquí todo el día –Esta vez el caballero de la octava casa se giro bruscamente dándole la espalda. Realmente trataba de entender como era que se sentía pero simplemente no podía puesto que nunca estuvo en una situación similar, sin amargo era claro que no podía dejarse vencer con algo así. Su vida seguiría con Lara o sin ella, sólo era cuestión de aceptarlo.

–Anoche discutí con ella –No había sido una ¨discusión¨ en toda la extensión de la palabra pero al menos le había hecho el daño suficiente a su mente y corazón como para dejarlos completamente alborotados. Podía sentir el dolor de la castaña, cada gesto, cada movimiento y hasta en el tono de su voz era evidente. La conocía muy bien, él era un buen observador y se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas pero no era capaz de hacerle entender sus sentimientos. El miedo al rechazo rotundo era una barrera muy fuerte, tanto que aún no era capaz de romperla.

–Debes entender que no todos demostramos lo que sentimos ni sentimos lo que mostramos. No puedes rendirte tan fácil.

–¿Rendirme? –Se dijo con un tono de voz tan frágil que Camus apenas pudo notarlo. No dijo nada más, unos segundos de silencio inundaron el cuarto, realmente el caballero de la onceava casa no sabía ya ni que decir para levantar el ánimo de amigo. –Tienes razón –Se levantó tan rápido que casi le da un infarto al pobre Camus, lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente hasta daba miedo tanta alegría, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?

–¿Tengo razón?

–Sí, ahora entiendo el refrán. Cómo no lo note antes –Milo salió del cuarto tan rápido que el pobre caballero de Acuario no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar. Se pregunta que era lo que la mente del escorpión procesaba en aquel momento. Lo mejor era seguirlo, detener alguna tontería y recordarle que el entrenamiento comenzaría pronto.

. . . . . . .

El desayuno pasaba realmente muy tranquilo, sin embargo Shura no dejaba pasar ningún detalle. Se encontraba vigilando secreta y sigilosamente los movimientos de Mu y, cuando podía, los de Aurea también. Estaba comiendo pero con tal concentración en lo que hacía que no sabía ni que era realmente lo se metía a la boca y mucho menos de lo que sus compañeros hablaban desde hacía un buen rato. Había descubierto al lemuriano mirando a la joven de vez en cuando, sonriendo cada vez que lo hacía, no podía ver el rostro de la joven pero seguramente también hacía lo mismo pues llegaba a voltear sin ningún otro motivo aparente. Se sentía como un espía pero le interesaba demasiado lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, era sorprendente el haber comenzado algo cuando no tenían de conocerse ni un mes. ¿Algo así podía suceder? A él nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que llamase su atención de tal forma por lo que disfrutaba realmente de atormentar a sus amigos con temas relacionados con ello.

–Parece que ya es hora –Menciona Shaka tan seriamente como siempre. No todos tenían muchas ganas de entrenar pero era necesario, los aprendices esperaban obtener habilidades y los tenían como ejemplo, no podían defraudarlos.

–Será mejor que nos apuremos o Shion se molestara –Y como si de un líder se tratara, las palabras de Dohko fueron escuchadas, todos se levantaron dispuestos para una larga jornada matutina que seguramente los dejaría bastante agotados, era cuando más lo disfrutaban puesto que prácticamente toda su vida habían entrenado para ello.

–De acuerdo –Shura no perdió ni un segundo. Se alejo un poco sin quitar la vista del lemuriano, quien discretamente se despedía de la amazona con algunos ademanes. ¿Cómo era que nadie se daba cuenta? Era algo muy evidente pero estaba seguro que si él no los hubiera cachado anteriormente, tampoco lo notaria. Se preguntaba si Aldebarán y Aioria ya se habían dado cuenta pero a juzgar por su comportamiento ni siquiera se habían dignado a verlos, seguramente fue detective en su vida anterior. Estaba tan intrigado que estaba dispuesto a experimentar en carne propia, no podía haber consecuencias si sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

. . . . . . .

Lara observaba el atardecer en una de las ventanas que poseía la casa de Escorpio, era tan hermoso que prácticamente la hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas. La naturaleza era tan generosa al mostrarle tan lindo paisaje, sí todo fuera como eso, el mundo y su vida serían diferentes. Algunas gotas resbalaban sobre sus hombros obligándola a secarlas, su cabello todavía estaba húmedo debido a la reciente ducha. El entrenamiento vespertino la había hecho sudar demasiado pero siempre llegaba a tiempo para ver a través de la ventana lo que la madre naturaleza pretendía mostrarle día a día. –¿Qué estarán haciendo mis compañeras amazonas? –Comenzaba a extrañarlas, solía mirar el atardecer con ellas mientras contaban alguna aventura o reseña que recordaban de su niñez. Laila, la amazona de Piscis, cantaba una hermosa canción y el resto terminaban siendo el coro de su melodiosa voz. Tantas cosas lindas que había vivido junto a sus ya no compañeras sino más bien hermanas, aunque no se arrepentía de haber llegado al templo de Athena pues tal vez jamás habría descubierto lo que era amar a una persona de tal forma, era un sentimiento realmente hermoso, el de formar una pareja con el ser amado. Lamentablemente no se lograría, sólo era cuestión de esperar lo mejor.

_Porque eh sido siempre un estúpido_

_y se que no hay nadie más que tú_

_Pero a ti te importa alguien más_

_Y no sabes lo que siento por ti . . ._

Aquella voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos era sin duda del caballero de Escorpio. Se giró a fin de poder verlo, hacía unas semanas que no lo había escuchado cantar nuevamente y es que no lo hacía nada mal. Sin embargo, el sentimiento con el que cantaba y las palabras que mencionaba llamaron su atención de inmediato.

_Quizá ni en sueños tu me has visto a mi_

_Y tus recuerdos no son míos_

_Pero soy yo el que te ah visto llorar_

_Y una lagrima cayendo esta . . ._

Milo permanecía frente a ella mientras entonaba dicha canción, al terminarla se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca.

–Es una hermosa canción –Lara no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sabía que le diría algo y estaba esperando las palabras correctas.

–La letra es triste, ¿no crees?

–Pero esconde el gran amor que el autor tiene en su corazón. Las cosas más hermosas no siempre son felices.

–Eso es cierto –Milo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tomo una de sus manos y la envolvió por completo con las suyas, cosa que desatino un poco a la amazona que no se explicaba las acciones del caballero. –Realmente expresa lo que ahora siento –Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron por completo ante tales palabras –Estoy completamente consciente de que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más pero lamentablemente el mío es tan necio que no se ah dado por vencido –Sus manos guiaron la de la castaña hasta donde se encontraba su corazón, el cual latía tan rápido, ella estaba estática –Sí no lo dije antes fue por miedo pero ya no me aguantaba las ganas de decirte lo mucho que te amo.

–Milo . . . –Lara hizo algo que ni él mismo se esperaba, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, ahora el sorprendido era otro –No puedo ni imaginar la posición en la que te puse, cuando te confesé mis sentimientos por alguien más. Lo siento –El peliazul sonrío y unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que no le correspondería pero jamás se imagino que le preocuparían tanto sus sentimientos.

–Increíble –Rompió delicadamente el abrazo de la amazona quien se sintió terrible al ver como unas lagrimas resbalaban sobre el rostro del caballero frente a ella –Es increíble el haberte conocido. Sé que no me quieres de la misma forma.

–Así es, como pareja no pero como amigo te estimo más de lo que te puedes imaginar –Un último abrazo fue el sello de todo el mar de sentimientos que se desbordaron en aquel momento. Milo había dejado en claro sus sentimientos y ella los había respetado así como él su decisión, quedando nuevamente como lo único que realmente eran y podían ser . . . amigos. No existía rencor ni arrepentimiento simplemente un gran cariño.

–No quisiera quedarme con las ganas –Se separaron, la amazona no entendió sus palabras pero imagino que eran por la reciente declaración y hubiese seguido pensando eso si Milo no la hubiese besado tan repentinamente. Beso que le demostró el gran amor que él le tenía pero que ella lamentablemente no podía corresponder por más que intentara.


	15. Encrucijadas

Lamento haber tardado demasiado, como es mi último semestre, la escuela se puso bastante pesada y no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar. Gracias a este pequeño puente logre escribir. Sé que no es mucho pero les aseguro que la historia se pondrá mejor a partir de este momento, por lo mientras, disfruten de este capitulo. Muchas gracias y no olviden dejar reviews, díganme que la están leyendo.

**"ENCRUCIJADAS"**

–¡Milo! –De todas las cosas que se imagino nunca creyó que él fuese capaz de hacer eso. Sabía que iba a hacer alguna tontería, por lo que decidió seguirlo. Llegó tarde. Su amigo estaba besando a la amazona y no sabía si esto iba a traer consecuencias para alguno de los dos, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que iba a terminar muy mal y que definitivamente Milo tenía que explicarse.

–Camus . . . –Él no se esperaba verlo, estaba arreglando las cosas con Lara. Su voz le hizo darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

–Con permiso –Lara se retiro del lugar tan rápido como pudo, por más que Milo intento detenerla ante la mirada sorpresiva de Camus, no podía verlo, no podía detenerse. Aún cuando le explico que no sentía lo mismo se había atrevido a besarla, realmente no estaba enojada pero si algo decepcionada y avergonzada puesto que no se esperaba la llegada del caballero de acuario.

Una vez que ella salió, el peliazul bufó y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones. Camus no dejaba de observarlo, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, esperando algún comentario que le dejara entender su reciente comportamiento. Milo poso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos tapándolos como si tratara de borrar o desaparecer la realidad.

–¿Contento con lo que hiciste? –No aguanto más necesitaba una explicación, no sabía si lo había hecho bien o mal pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

–Al principio, me excedí –Todo estaba bien pero no se aguanto las ganas de besarla, debía hacerlo por lo menos una vez para después intentar olvidarla de una vez por todas. Sí ella terminaba odiándolo, sería su culpa. Tal vez era lo mejor, sin embargo su conciencia no estará limpia hasta que logre disculparse y, de ahí lo que pase en el futuro.

–Comienzo a pensar que eres masoquista.

–Quizás –En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. Camus le ofreció su mano y el peliazul la acepto. Ambos salieron del lugar, les esperaba un largo paseo.

. . . . . . .

Shaka llevaba ya unas cuantas horas meditando, tal y como lo hacía todos los días. Era una actividad muy enriquecedora para la mente y el alma de una persona, no sólo eso sino que también le ayuda a controlar su cosmoenergía. Después de tanto alboroto debía de despejar su mente para que problemas tan triviales no le afectaran en lo más mínimo, y ahora con mayor razón puesto que sus pensamientos andaban revueltos después de aquel sueño con la amazona que se había vuelto muy recurrente. Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. En fin, era momento para relajarse y dejar fluir la energía del cosmos por todo su cuerpo.

–¡Shaka! –¿Ahora qué? ¿Es que ya nadie respetaba?

–Lamento interrumpirte pero necesito un consejo –Neón había entrado como si nada, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Ahora le pedía un consejo. Se relajo y suspiro pesadamente esperando que no tuviera uno de esos problemas que sólo las chicas conocen. –Más bien, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

–De acuerdo –Shaka se acomodo mejor para escuchar atentamente lo que la joven tenía que decirle.

–Para ti, ¿qué es el amor? –Su sorpresa fue grande, no se esperaba una pregunta como esa y menos de ella. Por unos segundos no supo que responder, enseguida ordeno su mente y comenzó a formular su respuesta.

–Para mi es un sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser.

Aquella respuesta sonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza de Neón, sabía que Shaka era una persona muy metódica, organizada y calculadora. Una definición de tal sentimiento sería brindada como tal "una definición" , ningún rastro de emoción, experiencia o sentimiento se reflejaba en su rostro. Para ella, él era perfecto pero cuando el "corazón" estaba involucrado sabía que buscaría la perfección en otra persona, tratando de llenar esa definición.

–Tonto corazón que no has sabido identificar el amor. Que frente a tus ojos no sabes mirar a quien te ve y suspira de amor por ti. Bobo, buscas el amor en lo perfecto y no te das cuenta de lo que tienes frente a ti.

–¿Disculpa?

–Sabías palabras, ¿no lo crees? A muchos les pasa. Ya tienes algo que meditar.

Sin más, Neón salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Más clara no pudo haber sido, sólo esperaba que se diera prisa en entender el mensaje, o de lo contrario tendría que ocupar otra táctica para hacerle entender sus sentimientos.

. . . . . . . . .

Shura caminaba por los jardines del templo, observando a varios aprendices entrenar lo más duro que sus cuerpos y almas les permitían. Recordaba como él se había partido la espalda para llegar a ser un caballero dorado, el mayor logro de su vida. La nostalgia se apodero de él, todos los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, como la primera vez que conoció a sus compañeros dorados. Toda una odisea. Los años han pasado y afortunadamente aún siguen juntos, eso podría considerarse como un milagro, después de todo lo que pasaron.

Comenzó a preguntarse como hubiera sido su vida de no ser caballero. Probablemente estuviera estudiando o tal vez ya trabajaría para mantener a su esposa y tal vez hasta a sus hijos, como una persona común y corriente. ¿Cómo se sentirá tener a la persona que amas siempre a tu lado? Que ella espere con ansias tu regreso, te pregunte acerca de tu día y se sienta segura estando en tus brazos. Había tantas cosas que aún no conocían de la vida, tantos lugares por visitar, gente por conocer. Seguido pensaba de esa forma pero jamás pensó en arrepentirse de llevar la vida que ahora llevaba, simple y sencillamente porque el la había elegido. –Tal vez, sólo intentaba salir de esta pequeña burbuja –Recordó a su amigo Mu, la escena que le había mostrado en la mañana. No lo culpaba, y como ya lo había mencionado, el problema con las amazonas no le afectaba pero tampoco le restaba importancia. Simplemente pensó en sacar algo de provecho, claro, el también podía salir de tal burbuja aunque sea por unos días. Quería encontrar ese detalle que el lemuriano había encontrado en esa joven que él veía igual que las demás, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

Siguió caminando, ahora en dirección a su dormitorio. Estaba seguro de tener un libro en cuyas páginas se escribía una hermosa historia, sin embargo lo recordaba bastante grande por lo que sería perfecto para sus propósitos.

–¡Shura! –Al escucharlo voltea por inercia. Una de las amazonas se aproxima hacia él, y a juzgar por su cabello, esa seguramente es Neón.

–Disculpa, ¿has visto a Camus? –Dice haciendo una reverencia. Shura niega con la cabeza ella sigue su camino como si tal encuentro no se hubiese hecho.

Siguió caminando. No tubo algún otro percance en su camino, así que llegó lo más breve posible. Se adentro en su habitación y sacó algunas cosas tratando de encontrar el dichoso libro. –Creo haberlo visto por aquí –Seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo, aunque sin resultado alguno. Después de una búsqueda de 15 largos minutos, logró encontrarlo. No estaba en las mejores condiciones pero estaba perfectamente entendible para cualquier lector. Ahora sólo le faltaba una cosa, encontrar a la dichosa amazona.

. . . . . . . . .

Algunas lágrimas resbalan en su rostro, no eran visibles gracias a la máscara plateada que cubría su rostro. Sus esfuerzos por detener aquel líquido eran completamente inútiles. Ni en su sueño más remoto se hubiera imaginado estar pasando lo que en aquel momento, lo peor de todo es que no sabía como reaccionar. Ella estaba enamorada de Shaka, no podía estar con él. Ahora su mejor amigo se le declara. Realmente no tenía experiencia alguna en estos temas, tal vez alguna otra joven lo solucionaría rápidamente, encontrando su sufrimiento absurdo. Sin embargo, la ignorancia en ella le impedía pensar claramente. Pensaba en lo que quería, lo que podía y lo que debía hacer; sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Poseía una fuerza casi insuperable, una agilidad envidiable, un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable y un corazón tan débil como el papel. –¡Vaya combinación!

–¿Hablas sola? –Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltar –Tal vez necesites más compañía.

–Gracias, pero estoy bien –Dijo secamente tratando de verse lo más tranquila posible.

–¿Enserio? Tal vez mis ojos se encuentran dañados porque yo no lo veo así.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –El caballero frente a ella se sentó a su lado, dudo un poco en contestar pero finalmente la observo con una sonrisa angelical que hipnotizo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

–Tonto corazón que no has sabido identificar el amor. Que frente a tus ojos no sabes mirar a quien te ve y suspira de amor por ti. Bobo, buscas el amor en lo perfecto y no te das cuenta de lo que tienes frente a ti.

–¿Disculpa? –Shaka soltó una pequeña risa casi inaudible para la castaña quien no comprendía el motivo de aquellas palabras.

–Eso fue exactamente lo que yo dije al principio pero –Shaka quito la máscara que cubría a la amazona, quien no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en detenerlo –Después de analizarlo estas últimas dos horas, decidí dejar de pensar y comenzar a actuar.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Lo que te voy a decir, jamás pensé que esas palabras salieran de mi boca y mucho menos en estas circunstancias –Shaka se acercó un poco más y sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron sobre los castaños de ella –¿Quisieras comenzar una relación conmigo?

–¿Eh? –Su mente aún trataba de procesar tales palabras, ¿estaba soñando? ¿alucinando? No podía creerlo, nunca había experimentado tantas emociones en un solo día.

–¿Estas bien? –La joven frente a él aún no reaccionaba, comenzaba a preocuparle.

–¡Sí! –Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre él brindándole un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, que no hizo más que sorprender al caballero de virgo quien no estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto. Por un momento una sensación completamente desconocida inundo su ser, dejándolo algo confundido.

–Ve a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo –Lara estaba tan emocionada por la reciente noticia que ignoro por completo el cambio de humor del caballero de virgo. Seguramente esa noche no podría dormir con tanta cosa en su cabeza. No era la mejor declaración que había escuchado pero fue suficiente para ella, ahora debía pensar , ¿qué hacer de ahora en adelante?

. . . . . . . . . .

Camus ya se sentía como una especie de psicólogo, últimamente se dedicaba a escuchar los problemas emocionales de su mejor amigo quien parecía estar tratando de torturarse cada vez más. De haber sabido que tal alboroto lo causaría una amazona, tal vez ni siquiera habría aceptado este dichoso "tiempo de calidad" que la diosa Athena había propuesto. Era imposible mantener calmado a Milo por más de cinco minutos. Las últimas tres horas trató de aconsejarle lo que él consideraba más apropiado para su situación actual pero él era bastante terco, seguía pensando en disculparse de inmediato. A su parecer, eso era igual a ponerse la soga al cuello.

–¿Estas seguro? –Preguntaba por última vez tratando de hacer dudar a su amigo.

–Si quiero dormir, tendré que hacerlo –En su mirada se notaba la seguridad que pronunciaba.

–Como quieras –Desde hace un buen rato sentía algo extraño pero seguramente eran los nervios, de tan sólo pensar en la seguridad emocional de la persona que tenía a su lado. Ya hasta se sentía observado.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras que los llevarían a sus destinos, el camino era algo largo pero después de tantos años de subir y bajar tantos escalones, realmente ya ni los sentían. Unos minutos después, se encontraban parados justo frente a la casa de Escorpio, hogar de Milo. Camus le brindo una última sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

Se preparaba mentalmente para afrontar cualquier reclamo por parte de la amazona, no sabía como pero tenía que solucionarlo esa misma noche. Se adentro o más ruidosamente posible tratando de hacer notar su presencia en espera de alguna reacción. Llegó a donde se encontraba su cómodo sofá, estando a punto de sentarse, escuchó una serie de pisadas que se dirigían rápidamente hacia él. Era hora de enfrentarlo.

–¡Milo! –Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi sintió que se le saldrían. Esto debía ser un error. Lara lo estaba abrazando, prácticamente se colgaba de él pues sentía su peso encima. ¿Qué estaba pasando? –¡No me vas a creer lo que voy a decirte!

–Pero yo . . .

–¡Shaka ya es mi novio! –Tales palabras habían partido su corazón en un millón de pedazos. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así? Y después de haberle confesado el amor que sentía por ella. Pero claro, él lo había causado. Ella aclaro querer ser sólo una amiga, ¿qué podía reclamar? Aún así, sentía tal presión en su pecho que casi se le dificultaba respirar. ¿Cuan dolorosas podían ser esas palabras? Ni la espada más filosa podía dejar una herida que doliese tanto. –Muchas gracias Milo, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró hacia su habitación. Milo cayo sobre el sofá, prácticamente no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. En un instante, varias lagrimas comenzaron a empapar sus mejillas. No podía detenerlas, por más que lo intentaba. Las emociones comenzaron a inundar por completo su ser, tanto que llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca tratando de silenciar algunos de los lloriqueos que trataban de salir. Estaba completamente destrozado.

Mientras, Lara yacía recargada en una pared, fingiendo no escuchar los casi inaudibles lamentos del caballero. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo pero él debía entender que su amor no era correspondido, que sería mejor alejarse de ella antes que seguir con una falsa ilusión. No importaba si terminaba odiándola para siempre.

. . . . . . . . .

Neón se adentraba en la casa de virgo lo más discretamente posible. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, la cual sería perfectamente detectable si no llevase su máscara puesta. ¿Quién diría que buscar a Camus le daría tan buenos resultados? Y ni siquiera había tenido que preguntarle nada. Simplemente por casualidad había escuchado del beso que Milo le había dado a Lara. ¿Una declaración? Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, conocía perfectamente a su amiga, sabía que era una completa tonta en cosas como esas. Se haría la martir y no sería capaz de tomar una decisión, seguramente aceptaría la propuesta de Milo. Eso significaba sólo una cosa, un obstáculo menos entre Shaka y ella. No la acusaría por la sencilla razón de que pronto ella también tendría una relación, así que le importaba un comino si era descubierta o no. Ahora sólo esperaba que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y se apresurara a corresponderlos.


	16. Amores cruzados

**"AMORES CRUZADOS"**

Shura había amanecido muy alegre, más de lo normal, o eso era lo que pensaban sus amigos. Toda la mañana había estado tan de buen humor, ni siquiera había intentado hacerle alguna broma al pobre de Aioria. Eso sí, llevaba cargando un gran libro en su mano izquierda, no lo soltaba por nada del mundo. Debía gustarle mucho como para ponerlo así.

Sin embargo, nadie se imaginaba la gran telaraña que se estaba tejiendo dentro de la mente del caballero de capricornio, simple y sencillamente para una investigación. Sólo esperaba poder encontrar las respuestas que buscaba porque realmente sería una gran pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

–¡Ahí esta!–Dijo para sí mismo. La persona a la cual llevaba buscando por varios minutos se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas fuentes que adornaban los jardínes del templo. Estaba tan apacible que fácilmente podía ser confundida con una estatua. –Aurea– La nombrada giró su rostro. –Sé que te gustan mucho los libros –Le extendió el que llevaba cargando en su mano izquierda.

–Muchas gracias Shura –Lo tomó en sus manos, era realmente ancho pero sí un caballero se lo recomendaba era por algo. –Tardare un poco en leerlo.

–No te preocupes, puedes leer capitulo por capitulo y, si tú quieres, podemos vernos aquí en las tardes para comentarlo.

–Ehm, bueno yo no . . .

–No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Aquellas palabras sonaron un tanto extrañas puesto que Shura nunca se había portado tan amistoso con ninguna de ellas, igualmente no le dio mucha importancia, ¿qué daño podría causar?

. .. . . .. ..

Camus atravesaba el templo de un lado a otro, cargando consigo una inmensa preocupación. Aún no tenía noticias de Milo, lo cual era algo extraño puesto que cualquier situación, ya fuese buena o malo, corría a contársela de inmediato. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido anoche? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Nadie lo había visto, nadie sabía nada. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

–¡Camus! –Esa voz la reconocía de inmediato, no era exactamente la persona que buscaba pero algo podría saber. –Ya me entere de lo que paso entre Milo y Lara.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? –No lo podía creer, juraría por su vida que nadie más lo sabía, a menos que su amigo le hubiese contado algo. Definitivamente Neón era una joven codiciosa, debería tener cuidado con ella, no le parecía una mala persona pero tampoco era una perita en dulce.

–Tengo mis fuentes, además, sí no le hubiera ido tan bien, no tuviera tantas ganas de entrenar.

–¿Entrenar?

–Sí, ah estado en el coliseo desde temprano.

–Oh no –Camus salió a toda velocidad dejando a la amazona bastante confundida y perturbada por tan estridente reacción. Y es que sólo Camus conocía tan bien al peliazul, sabía perfectamente que esa hiperactividad no era una buena señal. Siempre que estaba triste, abrumado o enojado, buscaba la forma de descargarse. Una de ellas era entrenar hasta el desmayo. Era cierto, su amigo era un completo masoquista.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no le importaba nada más que el estado de ánimo de su más grande amigo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior como para alterarlo tanto?

Finalmente se encontró de frente con las puertas del coliseo, tembló un poco, tenía miedo de ver lo que la amazona había hecho de Milo pero era mucha su preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró y lo encontró. El peliazul golpeaba una gran roca como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lucía demacrado, cansado, sudado y . . . ¿qué salía de sus ojos? ¿acaso estaba llorando? La escena que tenía frente a él era realmente sorprendente, jamás lo había visto así. Se acercó para tratar de llamar su atención. –Milo –Parecía no haber escuchado su llamado. –¡Milo! –Gritó pero parecía seguir sin escuchar. –¡MILO! –Gritó a todo pulmón, el peliazul se detuvo por unos segundos, y de nuevo siguió golpeando la gran roca ignorándolo por completo. No se dio por vencido, se acercó aún más y agarró uno de sus brazos para detener su ataque. Al instante, el caballero de la octava casa se dejó caer al suelo como si sus piernas ya no tuvieran la fuerza para mantenerlo en pie.

–Sólo déjalo salir –Y como sí de una orden se tratara, Milo rompió en llanto como si de un niño pequeño se tratará. Lo conocía tan bien, era una persona muy noble, de gran carácter y una fortaleza dignas de admirar pero sentimentalmente era como una hoja de papel, tan frágil que hasta la más mínima muestra de agresión podía destrozarlo. No odiaba a la amazona, porque muy bien sabía que ella no estaba obligada a corresponderle pero tampoco aprobaba sus métodos, y eso que no sabía ni que era lo que había pasado.

El llanto de su amigo se prolongo por unos minutos, poco a poco fue cesando hasta que por fin termino. El peliazul secó sus lagrimas y se incorporó tratando de no lucir tan avergonzado como se sentía en aquel momento. Jamás mostró sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y menos frente a Camus, a quien agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

–Perdóname Camus, me deje llevar –Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa meramente fingida que se esfumo tan rápido como apareció.

–No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –Tales palabras reconfortaron un poco al caballero que aún lucía sonrojado por su reciente actitud.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Pregunto directamente. Milo agacho su mirada. –Por favor.

–Sígueme.

Sin decir alguna otra palabra, obedeció a su amigo y lo siguió hasta una jardinera que, en particular, se le hizo familiar. Milo se detuvo unos metro adelante, se acercó a él y observo en la dirección que éste le indicó. Se quedó petrificado al ver lo que tenía en frente, jamás imaginó ver algo como eso.

Shaka y Lara se encontraban sentados en la fina pastura, abrazados, riendo de lo más lindo y hasta tomados de la mano. Una pareja en todo su esplendor. Fue allí cuando comprendió la actitud de su amigo, sinceramente más no podía hacer. Esto era como una mala jugada. ¿No se suponía que tenían prohibido fraternizar con ellos? Era como si les hubieran ordenado todo lo contrario.

–¿Quieres hablar con Shion?

–No, no quiero molestarlos.

–Pero Milo . . .

–Estoy bien, no es como que quisiera vengarme Camus –Dicho esto retrocedió un poco con la intención de salir de ahí. –Vámonos, necesito una ducha, ni yo me aguanto.

Camus fue tras él, no le quedaba de otra. Estaba seguro que el tiempo pasaría muy lento de ahora en adelante.

. . . . . . . . .

Aioria caminaba junto Marín desde hacía un buen rato. Había encontrado una gran amiga en ella, a pesar de que sus amigos y compañeros ya planeaban hasta la boda, él simplemente la veía como lo que realmente era, una gran persona. Le había contado acerca de los recientes problemas de sus compañeras amazonas y de su pequeño descubrimiento, es decir, de la nueva pareja Mu y Aurea. Le encanta como era que ella razonaba las cosas, tenía una mente brillante.

–¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

–No lo sé, me apena decirle algo así –Y es que el caballero de leo no encontraba como decirle a Mu que sabía lo de su relación con la amazona, sin que esto sonara entrometido o chantajista. Llevaba ya dos noches sin lograr dormir bien del todo, y eso que no eran problemas suyos.

–Deberías relajarte y hablar con él, en un lugar donde nadie los interrumpa –Aún no creía como era que Aurea desobedeciera las órdenes de Kindra, por lo que sabía le tenían mucho respeto, ¿tanto le gustaba el caballero de Aries?

–Tienes razón, esta misma noche hablare con él.

–Sólo ten cuidado, no queremos que alguien más se entere, ¿cierto?

. . . . . . . . .

–¡Que aburrido estoy! –Death Mask llevaba quejándose ya un buen rato, mientras el resto lo escuchaban deseando que algún poder sobrenatural lo callara, porque la verdad era que ya los tenía artos.

–¿Por qué no vas al coliseo a entrenar? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Afrodita, a menos eso haría que se fuera con todo y sus ruidosos quejidos.

–Tal vez sea . . . ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no hacemos un torneo con los aprendices?

–¿Torneo? –Aldebarán se consideraba una persona pacifica pero la idea de un torneo le emocionaba bastante, eso y que realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

–Creo que esa ah sido la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida.

–No fastidies Shura.

Rápidamente se levantaron y se fueron a buscar a los aprendices quienes seguramente aceptarían al instante pues tenían un espíritu de lucha impresionante. De camino al coliseo se encontraron con Camus y Milo, quienes rechazaron la invitación alegando quien sabe cuantas cosas. Finalmente sin lograr convencerlos llegaron al coliseo, no sin antes haber pasado por los dormitorios de los jovenes luchadores que sin pensarlo dos veces los acompañaron. Era obvio puesto que nadie perdería la oportunidad de enfrentar a un caballero dorado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron las mejores de todo el día. Cada combate había sido único, algunos fueron en equipo y otros meramente individuales, algo tan simple se había convertido en al maravilloso. Estaban convencidos de que varios de ellos lograrían convertirse en caballeros, y no sólo eso, tenían la seguridad de que cuidarían al mundo muy bien. Excelentes combatientes, honorables y con mucho valor. Esas actitudes eran las más valiosas, sin mencionar que se habían acercado más a ellos; con el simple hecho de ser caballeros dorados se formaba una barrera de respeto que muchos no deseaban traspasar. Ahora era como si el rango ya no importara, se habían divertido muchísimo. Como olvidar que Death Mask se resbalo en pleno combate, que Afrodita ganó luchando con sólo su mano derecha o que Dohko se convirtió en campeón después de ganarle a Aioria. Definitivamente un torneo digno de recordar, lo lamentaban por Aioria, Camus, Milo, Mu y Shaka que se lo habían perdido.

. . . . . . . . .

Neón lucía una gran y hermosa sonrisa que nadie podía notar gracias a la máscara que portaba más por obligación que por gusto. Después de ver a Camus, se había dedicado a rondar por los alrededores del templo. No había visto nada interesante, más que algunos gritos provenientes del coliseo pero en realidad no le tomó demasiada importancia. Tal vez lo mejor era regresar a su habitación y dormir un poco, claro, no sin antes ver a su adorado rubio meditar en silencio como lo hacía todas las tardes. ¿Cómo podía existir una persona tan bella en este mundo? Su cabello, sus ojos y hasta su sonrisa era realmente hermosa. Casi como si los mismos dioses lo hubieran tallado a mano. Cuan afortunada se sentía de haberlo conocido.

Se encontró de frente con la inmensa escalinata que conducía a los dormitorios. Realmente envejecería subiendo y bajando dichas escaleras, de momentos se te hacía costumbre pero imaginerse ya más vieja y con tanto escalón. Tal vez por eso no habían personas de edad avanzada por allí, nadie en su sano juicio disfrutaría de tal sufrimiento día a día. Durante su trayecto observó cada detalle del camino, era increíble pensar que una vez estuvo completamente en ruinas.

Cuando al fin llegó a la casa de virgo, se arregló un poco el cabello y se adentro. El corazón se le paralizó al instante, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Shaka y Lara estaban completamente acurrucados en uno de los sillones, se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro hasta que por fin se dieron un tierno y dulce beso que hizo que el mismo infierno se desatara en el interior de Neón.

–¡Aurea! –Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. A la nombrada casi le da un infarto, tal fue su impresión que del salto que dio cayó en pleno suelo. No podía creerlo, tanto tiempo evitándolo y en un pequeño descuido, la persona que termino por descubrirlos tuvo que ser precisamente ella. Shaka, reaccionó comúnmente, también se levantó pero sin comprender la actitud de su joven compañera.

–Neón yo . . . –verdaderamente no encontraba alguna excusa que pudiese salvarla en aquel momento.

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡realmente no puedo creerlo! –Estaba enojada, que enojada, más bien furiosa. Se lo había dicho desde un principio, Shaka era sólo para ella, nadie podía quitarle algo que le había pertenecido desde el comienzo.

–Pero todo fue . . .

–¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Neón salió corriendo del lugar, hecha una fiera por completo. Nadie se metía con ella y salía tan campante, ni siquiera si fuese el mismo Zeus. Definitivamente eso no se quedaría así, Shaka estaría con ella por las buenas o por las malas. De ahora en adelante, si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

. . . . . . . . .

Mu y Aurea llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas y platicando de cualquier cosa que llegaba a sus mentes, tal y como lo hacían antes de ser novios. Kiki aún seguía molestándolos, el tener que esconderse del mundo, todo valía la pena. No tenían la libertad que ellos deseaban pero no les importaba nada más que verse y demostrarse cuanto era que se amaban, aún con la más simple y sencilla caricia.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la casa de Aries, Mu fijo su vista en el cielo y pocos segundos después Aurea lo imitó.

–Se ve hermoso –Mu dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia ella.

–No es lo único –Ella se sonrojo al instante, mostrando una de las sonrisas que tanto le fascinaban al lemuriano. Él acaricio algunos de sus cabellos con su mano izquierda para después besarla dulcemente en los labios. Ni en sus sueños más remotos pensó en vivir algo así. Era algo indescriptible, tan . . .

–¿Mu? –

Al instante se separaron. "¡Demonios!" pensaron al mismo tiempo. Ocho de sus mejores amigos estaban frente a él y seguramente habían visto lo que acababa de hacer. La amazona más roja no podía estar, ya no hallaba en que lugar meterse, realmente deseaba el poder para hacerse invisible.

–¿Pero qué esas haciendo? –La voz de Death Mask no sonaba muy agradable, de hecho todos tenían un rostro bastante indescifrable, no sabía como reaccionarían. Seguramente este era su fin.

–Tranquilos –Todos se asombraron al ver como Aioria se colocaba frente a ellos como si intentara defenderlos de algún ataque. –Yo sé que esto esta mal pero, ¿no creen que sería injusto delatarlos?

–Pero Aioria –Intento excusarse su hermano mayor pero fue interrumpido al instante.

–Nosotros también tuvimos culpa. Death Mask, ¿recuerdas como molestábamos a Mu? –Él tenía razón, varios habían contribuido a ello.

–Tienes razón –Dohko se sereno un poco y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Mu –Aurea, Mu. Pueden contar con nosotros.

–¡Con permiso! –Neón paso como rayo empujando a quien estuviera en su camino, se encontraba hecha una furia.

–Neón, ¿qué te pasa?

–¡Pregúntenle a Lara! –¿A Lara? ¿acaso ella . . .? Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Virgo, en donde por alguna razón, sentía que encontraría la respuesta. Ante tal reacción, los demás la siguieron intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar, todas sus dudas se esfumaron. Shaka abrazaba protectoramente a la amazona que se notaba algo alterada.

–Esto se esta volviendo una novela, ¿no creen? – Como siempre Death Mask no escatimaba en comentarios.

Shaka, al darse cuenta de su presencia, pensó en soltarla pero algo lo detuvo. Sí lo que realmente sentía era amor, entonces no era necesario esconderlo y si con ello vendrían consecuencias, estaría dispuesto a enfrentarlas.

–Interesante día ¿no? –Afrodita no se creía que personas como ellos hubieran desobedecido las reglas, ni Mu ni Shaka lo habían hecho antes.

–Muy bien, todo aquel que sea caballero dorado, sígame –Dijo Dohko, para después despedirse de ambas amazonas con una pequeña reverencia.

–Ahora regreso –El rubio se despidió de la ojivioleta.

–No se preocupen, nadie los delatara. Cuenten con nosotros.

Las últimas palabras de Aioros hicieron que sus almas descansaran en paz, aún sentían un poco de preocupación y, tal vez hasta remordimiento pero lo que no podían negar es que estaban completamente felices por la oportunidad que les estaban brindando. Ambas amazonas se quedaron observando a los caballeros hasta que desaparecieron en la distancia, nada podría salir tan mal. O, más bien, eso pensaban.


	17. El caos, ¿comenzó?

Hola a todos los lectores que siguen esta historia, perdón por la demora. La entrada a la escuela, los proyectos y para colmo mi cambio de compañia de internet no me dejaron trabajar muy bien jeje. De hecho no tuve internet por bastante tiempo y, aunque sé que no hay excusa, nuevamente les pido una disculpa y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por cierto, quería comentar que en el capítulo anterior me equivoque severamente al escribir Aurea en vez de Lara, en el momento en que Neón descubrió a Shaka. Error mío, lo siento.

**"EL CAOS, ¿COMENZÓ?"**

Una semana había pasado desde aquella noche. Ese momento había sido un total espectáculo, era como si hubieran estado destinados a ser descubiertos. De cierta forma, la manera en que los atraparon fue totalmente absurda a su parecer, casi podría pensar que lo habían hecho a propósito pero simple y sencillamente no la tomaba como posibilidad. Dohko les dio una platica tan extensa a la cual no le presto mucha atención, no tenía sentido. Él no estaba para apoyarlos, no le interesaban para nada situaciones como esas, más bien era la simple curiosidad que sentía. Mu, Shaka; dos de sus compañeros más leales, serios y centrados habían ignorado por completo las órdenes, no de Athena, pero sí de alguien con una autoridad igualitaria a la que tenía el patriarca para ellos. Era casi imposible que eso ocurriera, ¿qué tenían esas amazonas? Tal vez su belleza, aunque realmente para él no salían de lo común, porque al menos no las veía como todas unas musas o algo parecido, claro, sin ofender. Tal vez su carisma, esa era la opción más probable, aunque en el caso de Shaka, estaba seguro de haberlos visto platicar no más de dos veces.

Esa extraña curiosidad que había comenzado a sentir desde hace algunos días se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Se había propuesto averiguar qué las hacía tan especiales para ellos, no podía con ambas pero lo intentaría con Aurea, lucía un poco más ingenua que Lara, así que sería más sencillo. La excusa del libro era perfecta, en ese mismo instante tenía una reunión con ella, tal vez durante las próximas semanas sea igual. Ya llevaba platicando con ella cinco días. En caso de que se tornara aburrido simplemente se alejaría y trataría de entretenerse con algo más.

–¡Por aquí Shura! –La joven pelirroja lo saludaba con un ademán indicándole que se acercara a su posición. El libro que le había prestado aquel caballero le parecía simplemente encantador, aún si sólo había leído los primeros diez capítulos. Claro, después de todo contaba con veinte y los últimos días había estado muy ocupada con su nuevo novio lemuriano.

–Llegaste temprano –Definitivamente no era el rey de la conversación pero la amazona simplemente estaba tan emocionada que parecía tener una gran necesidad de platicar acerca de su lectura. Su rostro lucía una enorme sonrisa, ¿por qué? Simplemente por el hecho de que las cosas terminaron de buen modo y acordaron no colocarse las fastidiosas máscaras que les impedían saber sus estados de ánimo.

–Es que no podía esperar para conversar contigo. Este pedazo de cielo que me has prestado es simplemente maravilloso.

Con aquellas palabras comenzó una platica que duró aproximadamente poco más de dos horas. Nunca un libro había sido tan interesante para Shura, o tal vez no había sido eso, tal vez era la forma en que Aurea planteaba cada una de las situaciones e interpretaba las personalidades de los personajes. No lo sabía pero la había pasado bien, aún no hallaba como describir la personalidad de la amazona pero seguía sin salir de los límites, es decir, no había nada espectacular en ella. Tal vez aún no la encontraba, sólo el tiempo le haría ver la respuesta, mientras tanto estaba dispuesto a seguir experimentando.

. . . . . . . . .

Neón llevaba puesta su máscara plateada, debía esconder las terribles ojeras que aparecieron después de una desvelada, así como también sus rojos e hinchados ojos que ya no podían derramar una sola lagrima más. La últimas noches las había pasado de la misma forma. Se sentía algo traicionada, había revelado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a sus amigas y ahora resultaba que Lara era la pareja del hombre que por derecho le pertenecía. Aunque él no lo sabía. ¿cuándo se enamoró de él? ¿desde el comienzo? ¿después del convivio? ¿en las clases? Estaba completamente desesperada, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra en un comienzo. Sí no hubiera sido por el accidente ella no … ¡eso es! Su comportamiento comenzó a cambiar después de que Shaka la salvó de aquella gigantesca roca. ¿¡Cómo se le pudo olvidar? Entonce ella simplemente sentía agradecimiento, sólo eso. Aunque lo preocupante era él porque había aceptado ser su pareja. –Sí logró convencerlo, habré ganado.

. . . . . . . . .

–¿Qué tienes Mu? Últimamente había estado un poco distraído y distante. Seguía siendo el mismo pero sentía que algo le preocupaba o tal vez le incomodaba. –¿Problemas de pareja?

–No, yo … no lo sé –Agachó su cabeza, sus cabellos lilas le cubrieron parte del rostro. Era cierto, o tal vez no. Estaba feliz pero se sentía extraño cuando ella le decía que iba a ver a Shura, cada vez pasaba más y más tiempo con su amigo que con él, o al menos así lo sentía. Nunca antes había estado en una relación, no sabía como actuar. Él era su amigo, no se atrevería a traicionarlo y mucho menos ella, eso estaba claro pero no dejaba de sentir esa terrible inseguridad que inundaba su pecho completo.

–Vamos Mu, no soy un experto pero sí ambos confían y el amor que se tienen es sincero, estoy seguro de que no tienes de que preocuparte.

–¡Cuidado! – El eco de esas palabras resonaron el oídos de ambos caballeros poco antes de sentir como algo cremoso se estrellaba en sus espaldas. Definitivamente Death Mask, Aioria y Kanon estaban condenados. Mira que estar jugando con la comida de otros es el peor crimen que alguien podía cometer dentro de los principios de Aldebarán.

–¡Lo vez! De ellos si debes preocuparte –En seguida la mirada de toro endemoniado se posó sobre los tres causantes de tal accidente. Ellos, como grandes sabíos, corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron pero sólo fue efectivo durante un tiempo pues el toro del zodiaco termino por alcanzarlos y hacerlos arrepentirse de sus acciones.

El lemuriano simplemente observaba aquella escena tan cómica, sus disgustos desaparecieron un buen rato, definitivamente ellos eran la cura para todo mal. Aunque esa pegajosa cosa que llevaba en la espalda no le agradaba para nada, todo había válido la pena.

–¿Por qué será que esta escena se me hace tan familiar? –Afrodita hacia acto de presencia, mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esos compañeros suyos tenían un gran carácter cuando de salvar a la Tierra se trataba pero en las situaciones actuales más bien parecían niños de secundaria.

–¡Una ayudadita Afro, Aldebarán esa fuera de control! –Gritaba Death Mask como podía, esa llave al cuello que le estaban aplicando estaba comenzando a surtir efecto. Ambos caballeros excluídos decidieron intervenir, una lucha medieval comenzó en los campos de entrenamiento. Los aprendices no tardaron demasiado en llegar y mucho menos en integrarse a tan cómica batalla, que finalmente no tuvo ganador alguno puesto que el sabío Dohko llegó a detener tan atroz comportamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que caballeros dorados se comportaran de tal forma? Se suponía que ellos eran el ejemplo, definitivamente algo estaba comenzando a afectarles, tal vez necesitaban otra guerra santa para normalizarse.

–Eso mismo estaba pensando –Repentinamente Shion apareció en el lugar, tan serio como siempre. Todos en el lugar se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él. Shion se acercó un poco más y simplemente se llevó a Dohko con él, alegando una reunión con Athena.

–¿Qué pasa? –A Dohko le parecía muy peculiar que la diosa Athena le mandase a llamar de tal forma, después de todo no había muchas urgencias en la actualidad. Aunque prefería preguntarle más discretamente por lo que había esperado estar a solas con Shion.

–Ya te lo dije, Athena quiere hablar a solas contigo –Definitivamente él sentía cada vez más curiosidad por las acciones que su diosa estaba tomando, él era la autoridad máxima después de ella en el templo y lo único que hacía era mandar a llamar a Dohko , y no era que lo despreciara pero era completamente absurdo, ¿qué estaba planeando?

. . . . . . . . .

Milo, Saga y Camus se encontraban recostados sobre los costados de una de las hermosas fuentes que adornaban los jardines. Llevaban un buen rato charlando sobre sus vidas privadas: los problemas maritales entre Saga y Kanon, las constantes peleas de Camus con algunos aprendices hiperactivos y las cuestiones sentimentales de Milo. Aquel último tema dio mucho de que hablar puesto que Saga no estaba enterado de nada, incluso estuvo dispuesto a jurar guardar tal conversación puesto que eran temas bastantes delicados para su amigo escorpión. Era increíble imaginarse a Milo en tal posición, aún no creía cuanta era su ingenuidad al no darse cuenta de cosas tan pequeñas pero tan obvias.

Por parte del caballero de la octava casa, sus sentimientos seguían latentes pero estaba aprendiendo a controlarlos, su relación con la castaña había regresado a la normalidad. Su corazón seguía queriendo saltar de su pecho cada vez que la veía pero regresaba a su lugar cuando cierto caballero rubio aparecía. Tal vez se había alejado un poco de él pero no lo suficiente como para que éste se diera cuenta. ¿Así sería su vida los siguientes dos meses?

–Sabes, sigo sin creer que te atrevieras a besarla –Saga fijo su mirada en el culpable, quien simplemente le dedico una sonrisa.

–Yo tampoco, de haber sabido que tendría fuerzas para besar a Lara, ni siquiera me le hubiera acercado.

–¿Crees que Shaka se enoje? –Tanto Camus como Milo lo voltearon a ver, al sentirse observado sólo atino a encoger sus hombros tratando de zafarse de aquella nada sutil pregunta.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Un extraño crujido alerto al escorpión que se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo.

–Sólo fue un animalito de por ahí, tal vez un pájaro o algo así –Según Saga, su amigo estaba exagerando un poco.

–Tranquilízate Milo, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros. De no ser así, sabes de antemano que sentiríamos su presencia.

Aquellas palabras regresaron el alma a su cuerpo, sí alguien se enteraba de ello habría problemas y eso era definitivamente lo último que deseaba.

. . . . . . . . .

Aurea se dirigía a la casa de Aries, estaba dispuesta a seguir leyendo aquel encantador libro que llevaba sostenido en sus brazos, como sí de su mayor tesoro se tratase. Ahora lo recordaba, sólo había visto a su lemuriano durante el desayuno. Probablemente estaba entrenando, en cualquier forma no habría problema, siempre lo veía por la noche, prácticamente viven juntos.

Una vez llegó, se adentró hasta donde se encuentra su sillón favorito, tan cómodo y justo al lado de una ventana por donde la corriente de aire se adentra dándole frescura al lugar, mismo sitio donde Mu se le había declarado. Se sentó y abrió su libro buscando el separador que le indicaba la página en la cual se había quedado. Verdaderamente si le avanzó, aunque seguramente ya hubiera terminado en otra situación.

Una hora después, el lemuriano entró al lugar, una de las armaduras se había dañado y debía repararla, probablemente le llevaría un buen tiempo. Los aprendices deberían ser un poco más responsables, sin embargo, aquel comportamiento le recordaba bastante a Seya y los demás, tan hiperactivos, tan atolondrados pero sobre todo tan audaces. El mundo estaba en muy buenas manos.

Poco después notó la presencia de la amazona, parecía estar muy concentrada en cierto libro al cual no le despegaba la vista, hasta parecía ser que ni pestañeaba. Se acercó para saludarla pero ella parecía no haber notado su presencia.

–Comenzare a sentirme celoso del libro –Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo tiernamente para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella soltó unas pequeñas y risueñas risitas al momento en que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosadas.

–Basta Mu, no dañes el libro eh –Su sonrisa en verdad no podía ser más evidente pero seguía sin despegar su vista del objeto –Ni siquiera es mío, es de Shura.

–Ah, Shura –Dijo en un tono completamente distinto, entre desilusión, coraje e incomodidad. En seguida se levantó y se alejó en dirección a su cuarto.

–¿Cómo que "Ah Shura"? ¿Qué sucede? –Dejó el libro sobre sus piernas y observó directamente a Mu.

–Nada, sólo dije "Ah Shura". ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? –Su tono de voz estaba comenzando a cambiar, se le notaba un poco más fuerte de los normal, como sí estuviera enojado y ella no entendía el por qué.

–No es lo que dijiste, sino cómo lo dijiste.

–Perdón, ¿cómo quieres que lo diga entonces? –Ese tono ya comenzaba a sonar como sarcasmo, pero ¿qué le estaba pasando?

–¿¡Qué!¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa! No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, ¡¿oh sí?

–¿Ah no? Entonces, que pases más tiempo con Shura debe ser idea mía –Para entonces ambos ya estaban bastante cerca pero no era precisamente amor lo que irradiaban el uno al otro en el momento.

–¡Qué! ¡Por favor Mu! ¿Eso te tiene preocupado? –Sin querer unas ligeras carcajadas salieron de la boca de la amazona –Se supone que soy tu novia Mu. Te amo, ¿acaso desconfías de mí? –Su tono de voz se normalizo al igual que los gestos de ira que mantenía el lemuriano.

–No desconfío, es sólo que no sé lo que me pasa –Agachó ligeramente su rostro, comenzaba a sentir algo de vergüenza por la escena que había ocasionado. Lara se acercó y lo tomó de la barbilla con su mano derecha obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

–Tranquilo, yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo? –El lemuriano contesto con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, Aurea termino por besarlo intentándole demostrar que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando, el ambiente en general había estado cambiando de forma sutil pero poco a poco empeoraba. Neón se había aferrado a la idea de no hablarle a Lara mientras que al rubio caballero no se le despegaba cuando estaban solos, Shura se acercaba cada vez más a Aurea lo que seguía causando conflictos entre la pareja al mismo tiempo que distanciaba su amistad con el lemuriano y Death Mask seguía haciendo de las suyas en el santuario. Por más que los demás caballeros y amazonas trataran de suavizar la situación, realmente no habían logrado nada, ya no sabían que hacer.

En fin, no había muchas opciones. Exactamente eso pensaba Neón mientras cepillaba su largo cabello como si fuera la última vez que lo vería. Este mismo día haría que Shaka y Lara se separaran definitivamente, de lo contrario dejaría de llamarse amazona.

El caballero de virgo no tardaría mucho así que no sólo debía esperarlo. Dejó su cabello por la paz y se dirigió hasta la entrada sentándose cerca de donde Shaka suele meditar por largas horas. No espero demasiado, el ojiazul entró y se encontró con ella, saludándola sin darle demasiada importancia.

–¿Qué tal va tu mañana?

–Muy bien, supongo –Su actitud le pareció algo extraña pero últimamente era de esperarse. Sabía que ella y Lara estaban peleadas pero no sabía por qué, o al menos pretendía no saberlo. Cuestiones tan triviales no deberían intervenir en su vida.

–¿Sabías que hay muchos tipos de amor? –Aquella pregunta sacó de onda al caballero quien le dedico una mirada desconcertante. –Está el primer amor que conocemos que es el familiar, después sigue el amor de pareja y el amor accidental.

–¿Amor accidental? –Definitivamente no era la charla más interesante que había tenido con la amazona de virgo pero suponiendo su situación actual, tal vez le convendría escucharla.

–Al principio yo tampoco lo entendía, sin embargo, hace poco leí que es provocado por alguna situación. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien te salva de alguna catástrofe, quedas con un sentimiento de agradecimiento tan fuerte que muchas personas lo confunden con amor.

–Eso es absurdo, ¿cómo podrías confundir sentimientos tan diferentes?

–Lo sé, pero es verdad. Hace años, en Nemésis, un barco naufrago. Una de mis compañeras salvo a un joven capitán, lo cuido y él alegó estar enamorado de ella. Días después termino siendo novio de una de las señoritas de la aldea, nos dijo que había sido tan descortés al hablar tan pronto de amor con la persona que le había salvado la vida –Se calló por unos segundos y prosiguió –Así que cuando le salves la vida a alguien no le creas sí te dice algo así –Termino con una risa que lo hizo parecer más una broma que una indirecta.

–No hay mucho que decir, a la única mujer que eh salvado o protegido a sido a la diosa Athena así que . . . –Se interrumpió el mismo. Recordando situaciones pasadas, ¿acaso no había pasado con Aurea algo parecido? Recién llegaron la salvó de una gran roca. ¡Qué tontería! Ella no era así ¿cierto?

–¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste muy callado –Parecía haber logrado su objetivo, Shaka estaba comenzando a dudar, ahora sólo faltaba dar el golpe final. –¿Acaso recordaste a alguien?

–No, es sólo que Aurea. . .

–¿Aurea te dijo algo? ¿ella es así? –Su tono de voz se hacía cada vez más seguro, sus preguntas sonaban más a afirmaciones, su mente comenzaba a confundirse con sus sentimientos. Estaba causando estragos en la mente de Shaka.

–No, ella no –Se sentó y adoptó esa postura con la cual medita largas horas.

–Seguramente Milo estará feliz de escucharlo –Se levantó y pretendió salir de la habitación.

–¿Milo? –¿Qué tenía que ver él en la conversación? Seguramente se había equivocado de nombre.

–Sí, digo no es que sean pareja verdad, pero sí se besaron es por algo.

–¡Qué! –Se levantó tan rápido que ni Neón se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaba prácticamente frente a ella.

–Oops– Dice descaradamente como le hubiesen sacado el secreto por accidente –No quería decirlo, se me escapó.

–Tú estas enojada con ella, seguramente son inventos tuyos –Esas palabras salían de su boca pero su interior aún estaba dudando de su validez, tan intensamente que no había cambiado su expresión en lo absoluto.

–Tú eres muy apreciado para mí, ¿por qué te mentiría? Además… puedes preguntarle tú mismo.


	18. Errores

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia de cerca, les quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han dado y brindarles unas sinceras disculpas puesto que debido a los tramites de papeleo (boletas, promedios, bla ,bla) no habìa tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo para subir el siguiente capítulo pero afortunadamente lo logré y pues espero que los disfruten. Gracias.

**"ERRORES"**

Shaka no quería dudar, trataba de oponerse a sus propias preocupaciones pero aquellas palabras se habían metido hasta el rincón más escondido de su mente. Necesitaba saber sí lo que ella decía era cierto, ¿acaso sólo estaban jugando con él? ¡No! Lara, ella no era así, no podía serlo. Pero, ¿cómo comprobarlo? No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, estaba sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y salió de la habitación con una expresión que simplemente demostraba enojo. Neón sonrió, en sus adentros se sentía como el mayor genio de todos los tiempos, eso era exageradamente fácil. Hacerlo dudar era la primera parte. Lo siguió, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr escuchar cada detalle en cuanto el caos se desatara.

El rubio subió las escaleras como un autómata, seguramente ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que estaba a su alrededor. Sólo había una sola cosa en su cabeza, y esa era encontrar al dueño de la casa de Escorpio, el cual era su destino en aquel momento. Justo por eso se alejaba de las relaciones mundanas, ¿cómo es que se había atrevido a relacionarse con una persona que no conocía del todo? Tal vez esos pequeños detalles de Lara, sus gestos, su forma de pensar y su forma de ser con él, todo eso le habían ganado a su razón y simplemente se dejó llevar en aguas peligrosas que él nunca se había dignado a navegar. Por más que quisiera, su corazón comenzaba a doler, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había escuchado la versión de Milo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Afortunadamente para él y la amazona de virgo que le seguía sin que éste se diera cuenta, Milo se encontraba sentado en las afueras de la casa de Escorpio. Al parecer observaba el cielo tan tranquila y apaciblemente que Shaka no sabía sí correr a golpearlo o que realmente ignoraba la situación que Neón estaba causando.

–¡Milo! –El nombrado salió de su letargo. No era exactamente la persona que quería ver pero igualmente hizo caso a su llamado.

–¿Qué sucede? –Se levantó y se acercó un poco más a su compañero de armas, realmente no esperaba buenas noticias pues el rostro que tenía frente a él lo decía todo.

–T-tu . . . –No sabía como decírselo, en verdad sabía muy poco de estas situaciones tan incomodas. Estaba tan ansioso internamente que no alcanzaba a pensar en una forma coherente de expresar sus preocupaciones.

–Shaka ¿qué inten . . .

–¡Tú besaste a Lara! –Su estado había hecho sonar eso más a afirmación que ah pregunta. Milo abrió demás sus ojos por la impresión, de todas las cosas que pudo llegar a pensar que saldrían de la boca de su amigo, en verdad que esas no eran exactamente las primeras. Tal fue su sorpresa que no hubo comentario alguno que lograra formular, su intenso silencio fue malentendido por el rubio que simplemente agacho su cabeza como sí el suelo fuese lo más interesante en aquel momento. Sin más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del lugar.

–¡Espera! Lo has entendido mal yo no . . .

–Tú no ¿qué? –Su mirada lo dejó perplejo, mostraba ira y dolor, hasta el punto que sus ojos se veían húmedos amenazando con soltar aquellas lágrimas en cualquier momento. Jamás lo había visto de aquella forma, simplemente lo dejo sin palabras. –¿Me vas a decir que fue un malentendido? ¿Qué tú no lo hiciste? Por qué sí es así dímelo. Niégamelo por favor –Milo no pudo decir más, sólo agacho su cabeza. Se maldecía por dentro, podría haberlo negado todo y se habría quedado como un malentendido pero no lo hizo. Quería aclarar las cosas con él pero las palabras simplemente no lograban salir de su boca, se sentía tan débil. –Lo sabía –Aquellas palabras le hicieron levantar el rostro. Shaka le daba la espalda, ya había comenzado a avanzar, seguramente se iría. –Milo . . . no quiero volverte a ver, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, ¿entendiste?

Sentía como sí un sin fin de espadas le atravesaran, era uno de sus más cercanos compañeros de armas, su amigo de tantos años. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

Shaka caminaba dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, su mano derecha la dirigió hasta el lugar en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón. La puso sobre él, le dolía, le dolía bastante. Sentía como sí se les estuviera haciendo un hoyo en él, tantos años de preparación, de meditación para acabar perdiendo la cabeza por una joven que lo había traicionado de aquella forma. Maldecía los instintos humanos de buscar a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo, su vida y recuerdos. Levantó la vista y se secó las pocas lágrimas que gritaban por salir de aquellos ojos azules. Debía mantener la calma, como siempre lo había hecho, cerró sus ojos e inició una cuenta regresiva desde 10. Al terminar respiro hondo y formó una perfecta cara de póker con la cual fijo su nuevo destino.

. . . . . . . . . .

Aurea y Shaina se encontraban en la casa de Aries disfrutando de uno de los libros que Shura le había proporcionado a la primera. Llevaban un buen rato allí, y es que ambas lo encontraban muy interesante, se turnaban para leer en voz alta y hasta se habían llevado dos vasos con bastante agua por sí en sus gargantas se llegase a manifestar algún contratiempo debido a tan larga lectura. Estaban tan entradas que no notaron cuando el dueño de aquel "tesoro" había entrado tan campantemente como sí de su casa se tratara.

–Qué bueno que les gusto –Vaya susto que les pegó, casi les causaba un infarto. Shaina se enojó consigo misma puesto que de haber sido un enemigo, en esos instantes no lo contaría.

–Es una historia muy linda –Aura contesto con un aire de fascinación, casi podía ver sus ojos brillar de la emoción. Shaina estaba consciente de que el ambiente entre esos dos había estado cambiando en los últimos días, sobretodo en el caballero que parecía mirarla a su compañera de forma diferente, tal vez ella estaba alucinando o hasta estar viendo mal las cosas pero algo le decía que era momento de retirarse. No deseaba hacer mal tercio, aunque allí el tercero más bien era Shura.

–Yo me retiro, con permiso. –La voz de Shaina sonaba tan seria como siempre pero Aurea podía fácilmente distinguir su estado, a pesar de ser tan fría externamente, había aprendido a tratarla resultando en una persona confiable y atenta.

–¿Tan pronto? –Disfrutaba de su compañía pero los ojos del caballero casi le gritaban "¡largo¡" no era buena idea permanecer allí por más tiempo.

–Tengo que ver a Marín, mañana seguiremos.

Sin más salió del lugar dejándolos solos. La ojiverde le invitó a sentarse a su lado para conversar más cómodamente, él acepto casi de inmediato. No dejaba de mostrarle una gran sonrisa a la amazona, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en ello, salía de lo más natural aún sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

–Hay más de donde salió éste –Tomó el libro en sus manos y la amazona sonrió en sus adentros. ¿de dónde había sacado esos? Definitivamente tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a literatura.

–Creo que me haré adicta a ellos –Shura comenzó a hojear el libro como sí tratara de darle un vistazo rápido. Aurea simplemente lo observaba esperando algún tipo de comentario de parte del caballero, el cual no tardó en llegar.

–Sabes, hay muchas cosas por las cuales volverse adicto –Al instante cerró el libro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la de la joven –Pero a veces salir de ese y comenzar con uno nuevo es más emocionante aún.

No sabía por qué pero llegó a pensar que Shura ya no hablaba precisamente de libros. Intentaba adivinar el tan repentino cambio de su amigo, o eso hacía hasta que Shura se acercó hasta su oído tratando de susurrarle algo. Pero en eso quedo, en un intento pues sin previó aviso se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Mu entraba de lo más calmado, eso hasta que notó al caballero de capricornio sentado junto a su novia.

–¡Mu! –Saltó la joven llena de alegría, dirigiéndose hasta él para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Shura simplemente frunció un poco el seño ante tal situación, cosa que sacó una sonrisa triunfante al lemuriano.

–¿Qué sucede Shura? ¿no vas a saludarme? –El lemuriano parecía estarlo retando, lo cual le hubiese agradado más sí la joven peliroja no estuviera allí.

–Sí esperabas un beso mío, lamento decepcionarte –Tal comentario le sacó una sonrisa a la amazona. Al instante el lemuriano le pidió algo de agua a su novia, quien se fue rápidamente a la cocina para cumplir con su pedido. De momento, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos.

–Tal vez sea mejor retirarme –Shura se levantó en un intento de abandonar la habitación, mientras que Mu no movió ni un dedo para detenerle. –Debo decirte . . . –dijo estando frente a la salida –Que tu tiempo junto a Aurea se esta agotando, será mejor que cuides sus espaldas porque la próxima vez tal vez este yo.

Tal comentario le tomó por sorpresa, lo único que alcanzó hacer fue voltear para ver como su compañero salía del lugar.

En ese momento hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltearlo a ver, deseaba tanto ver su rostro, esa cara de sorpresa que haría su ego más grande. Hacía algunas semanas recordaba haber dicho: "enamorarme sería imposible". Tal vez lo dijo demasiado pronto, de haber pensado que terminaría en tal situación, nunca se hubiera aventurado cual detective a una investigación. Al principio sólo quería saber qué era lo que Mu veía en aquella chica que veía tan idéntica a las demás. Grandísimo error había cometido, esos pequeños detalles que veía en la pareja, de cómo se veían y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, sumado a su curiosidad. Últimamente había pensado en cómo sería su vida de no haber sido caballero, pero hace unos cuantos días la única imagen que su cabeza procesaba era la suya junto a la joven amazona de aries. Ya no era capaz de sacarla de su mente, se metió a la boca del lobo y ahora estaba pagándolo caro. –Ahora entiendo por qué dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato –Sé dijo a sí mismo. Estaba más que dispuesto a competir por el corazón de Aurea, por algo no le había apartado de su lado, estaba seguro de que más obvio no podía haber sido. Sí no lo notaba era porque realmente no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que ése no era el caso. Sus sentimientos nublaban por completo su juicio, a tal grado de hacerle una declaración de guerra al lemuriano. De una cosa estaba seguro, él sería victorioso.

. . . . . . . . .

Aioria, Death Mask y Aldebarán platicaban alegremente sentados frente a una de las tantas habitaciones que conformaban el templo de Athena. Algunas bromas no se hacían esperar, sobretodo del dueño de la casa de cáncer pues el le encontraba a todo. Sin embargo, algo, más bien alguien, les sacó de ese estado tan animoso. Shaka se acercaba rápidamente, su rostro no reflejaba nada, parecía ser que su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente tan lejos como las estrellas. Se detuvo secamente frente a ellos, lo miraban expectantes.

–¿Alguno ha visto a Lara? –Aioria señaló la habitación que estaba frente a ellos. Shaka le agradeció y siguió caminando como sí su encuentro nunca hubiese ocurrido. Para colmo segundos después llegó Neón tratando aparentar ir al mismo lugar, tal situación les pareció muy extraña, seguramente no era nada bueno pues sabían que esas dos amazonas no tenían muy buena relación estos días.

Shaka se adentró en la habitación tratando de encontrar a su objetivo, segundos después la hayó. Se encontraba recargada en una de las columnas, tarareaba una canción mientras observaba uno de los tantos objetos curiosos que se encontraban en dicha habitación. Seguramente no tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

–¡Lara! –Al instante reconoció esa voz, como reflejo se giró sonriente para ver el rostro de su amado pero se detuvo por completo. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué esa expresión? Lara realmente no sabía que pensar. –Sabes, en mi vida pensé que sufriría una traición así.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –No entendía sus palabras, no entendía su actitud y mucho menos la razón que le había llevado a ella.

–Lara, ¡quiero romper todo lazo que me una a ti! –¿Qué había dicho? Seguramente era un mal sueño porque no comprendía nada.

–¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué! – La cara de Shaka le decía que no se trataba de ninguna broma, estaba hablando muy enserio. Algunas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y no lograba controlarlo.

–Ya deberías saberlo, o que, ¿creías que nunca me iba a enterar de tu beso con Milo? –¿beso? Sí, había sucedido pero había sido mucho antes de relacionarse con él. Nuevamente se repetía ese súbito silencio que el rubio volvió a interpretar según su experiencia. Todo era cierto, ella misma se lo había confirmado con esa falta de respuesta, que locura, hasta reaccionaban igual.

–Estás equivocado, eso fue . . .

–Tú también intentaras negármelo –¿también? Seguramente había ido primero con Milo, ¿acaso él le había dicho? Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ya no había nada que las contuviera un segundo más.

–Shaka, debes entender que. . .

–Qué lo hiciste muy bien, pues sí –Volvió a interrumpirla, cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía estársele clavando en el corazón como sí de una aguja se tratara. –Te lo reconozco, me hiciste caer ante tus encantos pero sí hay algo que no tolero, es la traición –El rubio se volteo para darle la espalda, aunque sus palabras sonaban tan seguras, él aún la amaba demasiado. Su corazón se rompía más con cada frase que pronunciaba, con cada lagrima que salía de los hermosos ojos violetas que tenía frente a él, ahora enrojecidos. Le dolía verla así pero le dolía aún más el saber que lo único que había hecho era jugar con sus sentimiento, los cuales jamás había demostrado a alguien con anterioridad. –Será mejor que nos alejemos lo más posible.

Al salir de la habitación, ella ya no pudo soportarlo más, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía a través del mar de lagrimas que salían sin cesar. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera le había dado la más mínima oportunidad de darle alguna explicación, al principio no sabía ni de lo que hablaba. ¿Por qué? ¿es qué nunca podría ser feliz con él?

–¿Duele? –al levantar la vista vio a Neón parada frente a ella, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. –Ahora sabes como me sentí cuando me traicionaste.

–¿Traicionarte? –Apenas logró pronunciarlo pues sentía un gran nudo en la garganta debido al dolor que estaba experimentado en esos momentos –Tú no estabas destinada para él, no eres de su agrado ¿cierto?

–Pues ahora tú tampoco –Su sonría creció aún más, así como la tristeza de la castaña –No te vuelvas a entrometer o será peor –Al parecer ella había sido la culpable de tan horrible malentendido, se sentía tan pequeña en ese instante, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho tal atrocidad? ¿acaso no eran compañeras? Su plan inicial no había sido quitarle a Shaka, las cosas simplemente se habían dado pero al perecer su compañera no lo veía de esa forma. Ahora la que tenía el corazón completamente destrozado era ella. Estaba segura que ni la herida más punzante dolería tanto.

Aldebarán se quedó pasmado al verlo, tal vez había sido una visión suya o un mal efecto de la luz. ¿Shaka llorando? Nunca le había visto siquiera un pequeño indicio de estar triste. Lamentablemente no consiguió confirmarlo pues el caballero agacho su cabeza ocasionando que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos. Sin embargo, sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver salir a una triunfante Neón quien sonreía como sí hubiese ganado el premio mayor, aunque la imagen que le siguió le exprimió su gran corazón de caballero. Lara salía de aquella habitación hecha una completa magdalena, sus ojos ya estaban bastante rojos y las lagrimas no paraban de salir. Al verlo trató de disimularlo, claramente un intento fallido que termino por llamar la atención de sus dos acompañantes, quienes quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

–¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? –Cuestionó Death Mask al ver a la amazona alejarse rápidamente de ahí. Transcurrieron segundos en completo silencio, nadie entendía lo que había sucedido pero seguramente se daban una idea. Lo más probable era que una serie de conflictos se desatarían a futuro.

–Tal vez fue sólo una pelea de pareja –El comentario de Aioria estaba tan alejado de la realidad que sus dos compañeros lo miraban con incredulidad, era demasiado ingenuo o demasiado torpe como para entender aquella situación.

–Sí Shaka salió herido, estoy seguro que fue más que eso –sus palabras les tomó por sorpresa, ¿a qué se refería con lastimado? ¿había visto algo que ellos no? Tenían curiosidad pero decidieron no intervenir más en esa conversación. Tarde o temprano se enterarían de lo sucedido, después de todo, las malas noticias corren más rápido.

. . . . . . . . .

–Diosa Athena, ¿está usted segura de lo que hace? –Ella simplemente se levantó de la hermosa silla de caoba en la que estaba sentada y le dedicó una sonrisa a su patriarca.

–Está, es su última prueba. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Shion no estaba convencido por completo pero sí su adorada diosa lo decía era por algo, confiaría en ella. Está vez, él no intervendría en absoluto.


	19. Rompiendo lazos

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores que han seguido esta historia, aún les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado. Día a día pongo esfuerzo para lograr que mi proyecto sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todos!

**ROMPIENDO LAZOS**

Camus estaba sentado en una de las mesas que conformaban el comedor del templo, no tenía mucha hambre. Observaba su alrededor. Todo era un caos completo; la mesa donde se solían sentar las amazonas estaba ocupada sólo por Neón e Irene, hacía un buen tiempo que Lara y Aurea se presentaron en el lugar pero al parecer las miradas de dos amazonas se cruzaron con un cierto aire rencoroso, a su parecer, y lo siguiente que hicieron fue simplemente salir del lugar acompañadas de Shaina y Marín. Sus reacciones eran completamente entendibles después de lo que había sucedido, Milo le había contado absolutamente todo y, aunque deseaba ayudarlo, debía dejar que él resolviera sus propios problemas, no podía protegerlo por siempre. Eso sí, estaría incondicionalmente en todo momento para brindarle apoyo y consuelo. A decir verdad, ahora que lo llevaba a colación, su relación con el caballero de virgo había decaído bastante. Sabía que su amigo quería aclarar las cosas con Shaka pero al parecer, éste se había puesto bastante terco , no escuchaba nada de lo que intentaban decirle, hasta parecía estarlos evitando. Los últimos días había sido exactamente lo mismo, donde estaba Shaka también estaba Neón pero a pesar de eso, no parecían estar muy unidos, el rechazo del rubio era increíblemente evidente pero al parecer la pelirosada también era terca. El caballero de virgo no podía estar en el mismo lugar que Milo o Lara, o viceversa. Era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Aunque, recientemente había encontrado un comportamiento totalmente nuevo para él, al cual no encontraba explicación. Shura y Mu también estaban distantes, de hecho, ni siquiera les había visto cruzar palabra alguna desde hacía tiempo. Era algo sutil pero con un poco de enfoque y atención era realmente evidente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se sentía rodeado por adolescentes prematuros con hormonas alborotadas, y de una muy mala manera. Ni los niños de 5 años se comportaban de aquella forma, de ninguna forma se hubiera imaginado que los fervientes caballeros dorados de Athena, los de rango más alto y experiencia insuperable, podían llegarse a comportar tan infantilmente.

–Pareciera que acabas de regresar del reino de Hades –Aioria se había sentado junto a él. A decir verdad, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no le había notado. Tampoco a Death Mask y Aioria quienes estaban frente a él mirándolo con plena curiosidad.

–Me siento como sí aún estuviera en él –No se sentían tan diferentes, también resentían lo que le pasaba a sus compañeros puesto que los dejaban entre la espada y la pared. Adoraban aquellos momentos en los que podían platicar juntos como una familia pero ahora era prácticamente imposible hacerlo. No entendían como era que todo se había complicado tanto.

–Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo.

–No creo que sea lo más conveniente Aioria. Es problema suyo no de nosotros –Camus hablaba con una seriedad inigualable aunque por dentro deseaba tanto ayudar en algo.

–No lo creo –Todos se sorprendieron ante la llegada repentina de Afrodita, ¿de dónde había salido? –Irene me contó todo lo ocurrido y hasta más de lo que les puedo decir, pero sí hay algo que puedo asegurarles es que ya no es sólo problema suyo.

–Es cierto, sus pleitos han comenzado a afectarnos a nosotros también, así que tenemos todo el derecho de intervenir –La mayoría estaba de acuerdo con Death Mask, aunque así fuese, no sabían como era que podían servir de algo, o al menos no todos.

–Muy bien, ahora que tengo su aprobación, creo que puedo contarles nuestro plan.

–¿Nuestro plan? –Cuestionaba Camus, Afrodita había llegado más desenvuelto que antes, al parecer, juntarse con aquella amazona le había sido de provecho.

–Irene y yo estuvimos platicando ayer al respecto. Estoy seguro de que esto les va a encantar.

. . . . . . . . .

Neón y Lara caminaban tranquilamente por los alrededores de los hermosos jardínes, no tenía mucho que se habían despedido de Shaina y Marín quienes alegaron irse a entrenar. Ellas deberían de hacer lo mismo pero el estado en que Lara se encontraba era bastante deplorable, no tenía ganas de hacer nada prácticamente, la pelirroja trataba de hacerla sentir mejor pero nada funcionaba, seguramente se recuperaría hasta que aclarara las cosas por completo. No podía creer que las órdenes de Kindra, su matriarca, habían sido completamente ignoradas. Al parecer, la única que aún tenía dignidad como amazona era Irene pues se había mantenido intacta desde su llegada.

–¡Aurea! –Por inercia volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz que le era inconfundible. Shura se encontraba a unos metros de ellas, lucía una gran sonrisa por lo que aseguraba no traería malas noticias.

–Sabes, creo que iré a recostarme un rato a la casa de Escorpio. Nos vemos después –No quería amargarle la vida a su amiga, después de todo eran SUS problemas no los de ella, ya vería como resolverlos.

Shura se despidió cortésmente de la amazona y saludo enérgicamente a su amiga, después de todo, realmente se habían vuelto muy cercanos, cosa que aprovechaba a la perfección.

–¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? –Aurea aceptó puesto que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, mas no quería hacer nada pues debería estar entrenando, lo cual no estaba haciendo.

Siguieron caminando por los inmensos jardínes platicando de todo y de nada a la vez, realmente la pasaban bien. Sacaban de un tema tan común y trivial algo verdaderamente interesante, muchas veces comenzaban con un tema y terminaban con otro totalmente diferente. Lo mejor de todo era que salía natural, ninguno se esforzaba en agradar al otro, sin embargo, Shura sí trataba de mantenerse al margen de la situación y no sobrepasarse, lo cual cada vez era más difícil. Sus sentimientos aumentaban al paso del tiempo, no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento ya que había puesto en sobre aviso a su compañero lemuriano y, sí algo llegara a pasar, habría sido culpa de él por no mantenerla vigilada lo suficiente.

Después de una larga caminata, decidieron sentarse junto a una fuente cercana al lugar donde los caballeros entrenaban. Shura daba por hecho que allí lo único que quedaban eran amazonas las cuales no se atreverían a interrumpirlos por nada del mundo. No muy lejos escucharon el cantar de un pájaro, la naturaleza era realmente bella.

–Eso fue hermoso.

–Tienes razón –Él no despegaba su mirada de la joven que miraba al cielo distraídamente sin percatarse de las acciones del peliverde. –¿Tú sabes cantar? –Tal pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, sacándole un ligero sonrojo.

–Más o menos – Contestó penosamente, lo que le pareció bastante tierno. Seguramente sabía hacerlo y definitivamente quería escucharla, quería que cantara algo sólo para él.

–¿Cantarías algo? –Ella no quería pero los ojos suplicantes de su amigo, sumado a la gran sonrisa que le brindaba le hicieron desistir de su negación.

_La primera vez que te vi_

_Todo se volvió más interesante_

_Lentamente robando vistazos_

_Me haz interesado_

Shura escuchaba su melodiosa voz, y es que no cantaba nada mal. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, y eran esos sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, sentía que esa canción se la estaba dedicando a él, que no existía nadie más.

_Lanzando una mirada tras otra_

_Siempre termino viéndote a ti_

_Yo continuo sonriéndote y . . ._

Algo la hizo callar, o más bien alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron de más evidenciando la completa sorpresa en la que estaba sumergida, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Shura la estaba besando! Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sus reflejos se hicieron presentes, sólo necesito de uno de sus brazos para apartarlo por completo, dejándolo con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Sabes que estoy con Mu!

A pesar de todos los reclamos que salían de su boca, parecía que él los estaba ignorando por completo puesto que se acercó nuevamente con la misma intención. La pelirroja trató de impedirlo gritándole una y otra vez "¡Alejate!" pero simplemente no desistía de sus acciones. No quería usar la fuerza bruta pero sí no se controlaba la orillaría a causarle un gran daño. –¡Es enserio Shura! –Fue su última advertencia.

De pronto, sintió como otro brazo golpeaba a su "atacante" y enseguida la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Puso atención, era Mu.

–¿¡Qué demonios intentabas hacer? –Su rostro demostraba el enojo que ahora le invadía por completo. Le había dado a su amigo el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora estaba claro que sus palabras iban muy enserio. Él sabía perfectamente que ella era su pareja, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así?

Shura se levantó mostrando una sonrisa sínica que enfureció más al lemuriano –Ya te lo había dicho, no sé porque te sorprendes –Tal comentario sacó de quicio a los dueños de la casa de Aries. Ambos se sentían traicionados, de diferentes maneras claro estaba, pero al fin un mismo sentimiento les inundaba.

Mu no necesito más para lanzarse contra su compañero de armas, pronto comenzó una pelea a puño cerrado, afortunadamente no harían uso de todas sus habilidades como guerreros que eran pues a pesar de todo, sería una total falta de respeto para su diosa Athena. Estaba poniéndose feo, parecía que estaban descargando sus sentimientos en cada golpe, era frustrante ver algo así.

¿Pero qué tonterías estaba haciendo? Cruzada de brazos esperando ver el final de aquella pelea. Por todos los dioses del olimpo, era una amazona dorada, tenía el poder para detenerlos en cualquier momento. Realmente parecía una adolescente atontada, definitivamente no volvería a pasar. Esa reflexión fue suficiente para que la amazona se colocara rápidamente entre ellos tomándolos de sus brazos y lanzándolos lo suficientemente lejos como para detenerlos un rato. –¡Basta! –Ambos se sorprendieron por las acciones de la pelirroja –¡Los dos! Son personas preciadas para mí, a los dos los quiero pero de diferente forma. Shura . . . tú eres un gran amigo pero debes entender que la persona que amo es Mu –Enseguida se acercó hasta su amado lemuriano y le ayudo a levantarse. –¡Espero que pienses muy bien en lo que has hecho!

Lo tomó de la mano y se retiró dejando a un peliverde bastante pensativo. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

. . . . . . . . .

Lara llevaba un buen rato platicando con Kanon y Saga, a pesar de que ellos lucían muy serios, cuando ambos se juntaban resultaban ser bastante divertidos. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y terminaban delatándose el uno al otro todas las tonterías que llegaban a hacer dentro de su casa. Eso la hacía reír por demás, casi sentía que su estomago estallaría en cualquier momento.

–¡Ustedes son increíbles! –Decía tapándose un poco la boca con una de sus manos en un intento por parar de reír.

–Y eso que no nos haz visto en combate –Sonrió Kanon con autosuficiencia, cosa que abrió una sonrisa en los labios de su hermano quien también trataba de pavonearse frente a ella.

–Esas son palabras fuertes –Sonrió para después despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. Fijo su vista en su anterior destino, la casa de Escorpio, la verdad ya se había acostumbrado a todo el trayecto que necesitaba recorrer para llegar. Suponía que extrañaría un poco tener unos minutos de más para reflexionar, no había escaleras tan largas en el templo de Nemésis.

Finalmente llegó, se adentró y decidió recostarse en el primer sillón que vio. Su mente era toda una revoltura, desde ayer estaba recordando su llegada al templo, de cómo Shaka la había salvado de esa gigantesca roca. También esa fiesta en la que cantó junto a Milo, donde creyó haber encontrado a alguien interesante. Era como una ola de recuerdos que llegaban y luego se iban dándole espacio a los nuevos.

Desgraciadamente nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, ¿cómo habría sido todo sí sus demás compañeras estuvieran en su lugar? Seguramente ella se hubiese quedado con las ganas de visitar el templo y en algunos días quedaría superado, no sentiría el dolor que inundaba su ser en aquel momento. ¿Acaso era su destino estar ahí o sólo tenía mala suerte?

–De no haberte visto me hubiese sentido en un panteón con este silencio de ultratumba –Milo llegaba inesperadamente, siempre haciéndose notar con ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos y llenos del humor que sólo él poseía. No alcanzaba a comprender como era que tenía a su lado a una persona que la amaba tanto, que estaba dispuesto a dejarla libre aún a costa de su propia felicidad, ¿es qué era masoquista? Tal vez sí su corazón no se hubiera equivocado de camino, ella habría estado a su lado. Lamentablemente no era algo que pudiese controlar tan sencillamente.

–¿Cuándo será el día que mantengas esa boca cerrada? No la estas usando correctamente sabes –Se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, sujetando sus dos piernas con tanta naturalidad como si fuesen de él, haciéndolas a un lado para lograr sentarse.

–¿Y entonces cómo debería usarla? –Le dijo con una sonrisa que ella correspondió, sí había alguien que le podía alegrar el día era esa persona que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tomó una de sus manos y la jalo lentamente para que se acomodara mejor, sentándola en el trayecto. –Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

–¿Y qué es? –El peliazul no dijo nada más, se levantó haciendo un par de señas para indicarle que lo siguiera. Caminó hasta una de las enormes ventanas que se encontraban en la parte posterior de la habitación, varias veces se había asomado, sólo había un pequeño jardín con algunos árboles que tapaban la vista.

–Sí lo quieres ver, tendrás que bajar –Y como sí de una orden se tratase, ambos saltaron la ventana y se adentraron un poco en dicho jardín.

–No parece haber mucho espacio –Miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo interesante pero sencillamente era igual que el resto de los jardínes del templo.

–Es que no haz visto todo –Con su brazo recorrió una rama que se encontraba prácticamente a un metro y medio del suelo, era realmente frondosa. Al removerla, la joven quedó asombrada con la belleza del lugar. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban de entre los árboles, en el centro había una hermosa fuente hecha de piedra blanca que daba una ilusión de brillo cuando los rayos solares llegaban a esta. De ella salía agua tan cristalina que apenas era notable. Era simplemente hermoso. –Parece que te has quedado sin palabras –Menciono observando detenidamente las acciones de su acompañante.

–¿Quién diría que conocerías un lugar así? –Caminó hasta la fuente y se sentó en la suave pastura que la rodeaba, recargó su cabeza sobre la orilla y miró hacia el cielo. Milo seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, deseaba tanto que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos pero era claro que no lo iba a hacer. Lo lamentaba tanto pero se conformaba con verla sonreír para él. –¿Te quedarás ahí parado como poste?

En seguida avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado –Sabía que me necesitabas pero no era para tanto –Las risas no se hicieron esperar, era el lugar perfecto y el momento perfecto.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Neón llevaba dos horas observando a Shaka meditar, no sabía cuanto más podía durar, él le encantaba, era su obsesión así que poco le importaba quedarse ciega en el acto. Igualmente ya no tenía nada que perder, él era libre y ella también, sí permanecía a su lado seguramente en cuestión de tiempo ellos terminaran juntos, o por lo menos eso fantaseaba la amazona mientras lo observaba.

Lamentablemente Shaka tenía otros planes, en todo ese tiempo había estado reflexionando sus acciones, de principio a fin. Reconoció haberse precipitado tan rápido, tal vez hubiese sido buena idea darles la oportunidad de explicar aquella situación. Ojala sólo fuera un malentendido, realmente le dolía mucho lo que había pasado pues a pesar de haber estado tan poco tiempo a su lado, le había enseñado a quererla y definitivamente le había enseñado bien porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza. La amaba y estaba seguro de que ella también sentía lo mismo pero las palabras de Neón sonaron tan hirientes en aquel momento que lo terminaron por desquiciar. Debía arreglar las cosas tan pronto como fuese posible, seguramente ella sufría lo mismo.

Se levantó al momento y trató de salir de la habitación. Neón le detuvo en el acto dándole un montón de melosas excusas para que permaneciera a su lado un rato más. En su vano intento por tratar de evitar a la enfadosa amazona, hizo un giró inesperado que lo obligo a ver hacia una ventana cercana a él. Al momento dejó todo intento por apartar a su indeseada compañía, lo que le pareció un poco extraño a la joven. Lo entendió al observar lo que mismo que el rubio. Era algo apenas visible, al parecer eran Milo y Lara los que estaban sentados en la fuente del jardín de las casas zodiacales. ¿Acaso se veía sufrida o por lo menos melancólica? ¡Claro que no! Estaba sonriéndole y no era a él, sino a Milo. Al inframundo se fueron sus ganas de hablar con ella, de aclarar su situación actual. Él creándose ojeras por mil y ella tranquilamente pasando el rato al lado de ése traidor, sólo eso le faltaba. Probablemente se estaban burlando de él en aquel momento, de su torpeza e ingenuidad. Eso no volvería a pasar, nadie jugaría con sus sentimientos de nuevo. Sí debía arrancarse el corazón para olvidarse, lo haría con tal de no sentir aquella sensación que lo inundaba y, que al parecer, amenazaba por salir de sus ojos azules.

Se giró para darle la espalda a la joven que tenía a su lado, no debía mostrar signos de debilidad ante nadie, no tenían porque enterarse de lo que estaba sintiendo. Caminó hasta su habitación, en donde secretamente secó la única lagrima que triunfantemente había logrado resbalar por su mejilla pese a sus vanos intentos por detenerla.

Mientras, la amazona sonreía internamente, las cosas mejoraban cada vez más y lo mejor de todo era que ella ni siquiera había movido un solo dedo para que tal tragedia se diera. Veneraba su extraña suerte, la estaba haciendo conseguir todo lo que quería. Visitar el templo de Athena no se volvería una simple experiencia, de eso estaba segura.


End file.
